L'abricot rouge et le corbeau gris
by Sid.S
Summary: Anzu Akai et Gray Raven,sont des fans de Bleach jusque là tout va bien,mais que se passe-t-il quand le grand frère d'Anzu,l'inventeur de génie et otaku décide de mettre au point une nouvelle machine qui vous transforme en personnage d'anime...
1. Chapitre 1 ou Le jour où tout commença

**Voilà, pour l'instant pas grand chose à dire donc bonne lecture.**

**Les personnages de Bleach sont à Tite Kubo à part Anzu et Gray.  
**

* * *

J'allume l'ordinateur, il en met du temps, surtout que aujourd'hui je suis pressée. Ouais ! Ca y est je suis sûr le site de vidéos et ils ont posté Bleach sous-titré en Français, enfin ! Je m'apprête à lancer la vidéo quand soudain ... Tuuuuu-tuut !

« Anzu, tu vas ouvrir, ça doit être Gray !

- Ok, chef ! J'y vais ! »

Je descend les escaliers en trombes, et ouvre la porte à la volée. Effectivement, c'est Gray. Alors Gray c'est ma meilleure amie. Les mauvaises langues diront que c'est ma seule amie, mais de toutes façons ni elle ni moi ne nous intéressons aux ragots.

« Yo Anzu-chan, ça va comme tu veux ? J'suis pas en retard au moins ?

- Ah, nan, t'es pile à l'heure pour Bleach, Nyahaha~

- Toujours aussi droguée de Bleach à ce que je vois ?

- Tu peux parler, tu sais même pas quel perso' tu préfère tellement y sont cool, alors s'teu plaît laisse moi rire.

- Ben vas-y ...

- ...

- ...

- J'arrive pas à rire, c'est pas drôle.

- Pas douée. Bon, je vais faire le thé, t'as détartré ta bouilloire, j'espère ?

- Ouaip' vas-y, il doit y avoir des gâteaux dans la placard habituel. Moi je monte préparer la chambre.

- Ouais, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Je sais, vous vous dîtes " De quoi parlent-elles ? ". En fait avec Gray on se fait souvent des animes party dans ma chambre. A chaque fois qu'un épisode de Bleach sort on se le regarde allongées sur le lit avec du thé - pas du thé vert, j'aime pas ça donc je prends du Earl Grey - et des biscuits et on savoure pleinement l'épisode. Tiens, Gray est de retour. Je lance l'épisode et on s'allonge. Cet épisode vient de finir un arc ce qui signifie que ça va être calme et sans doute des hors-série, comme d'habitude. Bon, on va maintenant débarrasser tout notre bazar.

« Anzu, je descends le plateau.

- Ouais je t'accompagne, on va faire la vaisselle, Youhou !

- Alors, ton frère, il en est où avec sa dernière machine ?

- Elle est presque finie. D'ailleurs tu dois l'essayer avec moi.

- Elle s'appelle comment déjà, la Chara-morphine ?

- C'est Chara-morphose ! J'ai bien peur que ce soit la seule machine de mon frère qui ne puisse pas fonctionner... »

Une petite explication ; mon frère a 21 ans et est un passionné de technologie scientifique - et d'autre part de manga - donc bien sûr il réalise souvent diverses machines et inventions. Et cette fois-ci il s'agît d'une machine très douteuse, la Chara-morphose. Avec "Chara" du mot anglais "Character" qui signifie "personnage", et "morphose" comme la fin du mot "métamorphose". En gros cette machine sert à vous transformer en perso' de manga/anime en vous virtualisant dans l'univers même du dit manga/anime. Et là vous me dîtes : " Ca marchera pas." et je suis entièrement de votre avis. Si mon frère est doué dans son domaine, il n'en ai pas non plus un magicien pour autant. Enfin, quoi, on peut toujours rêver. Sachant que mon frère ne peux pas prendre le risque de tester ses inventions lui-même, c'est moi, sa petite sœur - Anzu, 16 ans et des poussières, fille de taille moyenne voir petite, cheveux court noirs et yeux tirant sur le bordeaux clair - qui teste ses inventions. Comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai demander à ma chère amie - Gray, 16 ans et des poussières tout comme moi, à peine un poil plus grande que moi, cheveux long gris clairs (elle n'aimerait pas que je dise qu'ils sont blancs) et yeux, eux aussi, gris clairs - de m'accompagner dans -ma mort- la Chara-morphose.

« Ah, Bonjour Gray, alors ta famille va bien ?

- Bonjour Ryuji, oui, tout le monde va bien merci. Alors, Anzu m'a dit que vous bossiez sur une nouvelle machine ?

- Ouais, elle vient d'être terminée.

- Ryu ?

- Hm ? Oh, tu veux l'essayer maintenant An' ?

- Ben en réalité... Je voudrais y aller avec Gray ! S'teu plaîîîîîîît !

- Gray, tu sais à quoi sert cette machine, tu es d'accord ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis sûre que ce sera une nouvelle réussite mais je ne peux pas la laisser y aller sans moi.

- Très bien, on essaye quand vous voulez.

- Ryu, démarre cette machine et vite, si elle marche je vais rencontrer le rouquin le plus connu de tout le monde du manga !

- C'est pas Kyô de Fruits Basket, plutôt ?

- Gray, c'est pas un shonen Fruits Basket...

- T'avais pas précisé mais de toute façon c'est vrai que Ichigo est cool.

- Bon les filles, votre aller première classe pour Bleach est avancé, si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer.

- On y va !

On prend place à bord de la Chara-morphose. C'est fou comme à l'intérieur cela ressemble aux sauna qu'on met dans son garage. Il y a deux banc, c'est petit et carré. Aller première classe ? J'ai jamais pris de première classe mais je suis certaine que là on en est loin, à des années lumières même. Mon frère nous informe que les préparatifs à rentrer dans la machine sont un peu longs et qu'il est interdit de boire, manger ou chahuter à bord du véhicule. N'importe quoi, vraiment. Toi tu rentres dans une machine comme celle-là, la première chose que tu pense à faire c'est t'envoyer un festin ou te saouler, bien sûr. Bref au bout d'une demi-heure de conversation ayant pour thème " Qui est le plus cool dans Bleach ? " ainsi que " Comment va t-on rencontrer Ichigo Kurosaki et ses amis ? " avec Gray, mon frère nous fait signe à travers la petite lucarne de la porte - maintenant j'en suis sûr cette machine a été faite avec l'ancien sauna des voisins - on va pas tarder à " décoller ". Une espèce de lumière nous scanne Gray et moi. Je la vois qui s'assoupit, tandis que moi aussi, j'ai les paupières qui flanchent et me laisse entraîner par le sommeil.

* * *

**Alors ce premier chapitre ? Bien, superbe, complètement pourrav' ?**

**Reviewez s.v.p, j'ai besoin d'avis et les conseils sont bienvenus w'**

**Ciaossu !  
**


	2. Chp2 ou Vous êtes arrivé à destination

**K'nichiwa ! ^^ Bon c'est déjà le deuxième chapitre. Pas beaucoup d'action, mais bon ça va venir, z' inquiétez pas. **

**Au fait, le titre de ma fiction est lié aux noms de mes personnages : Gray Raven, dit le corbeau gris et Anzu Akai, dit l'abricot rouge. **

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

On ouvre les yeux en même temps Gray et moi. On se frotte les yeux et on échange un regard entendu. Ni elle ni moi n'avons ressentit quoi que ce soit. Pas un mouvement de la part de la Chara-morphose. Mon frère a du se tromper dans la programmation.

« Gray, je vais jeter un coup d'œil dehors, d'accord ?

-Bien obligée.

-J'y vais. »

J'empoigne la porte par la poignée et l'ouvre à la volée - c'est une habitude, voyez-vous- et l'ouverture donne sur un décor bien différent du jardin de chez moi, je reconnaîtrais ce décor entre mille : nous avons atterries en plein Seireitei. Je vois Gray faire mine de d'être éblouit derrière moi. Je dois dire que je suis aussi étonnée qu'elle d'être là. Si ça se trouve nous rêvons encore et nous ne sommes pas du tout dans le monde de Bleach.

« Gray, tires-moi la joue, et je te fais pareil pour savoir si c'est bien réel, ok ?

-Ouais, un, deux et trois !

- Aie ! / Aie !

-On est réveillées !

-Oui, mais Huston, on a un problème, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Ben on commence par s'occuper de cette machine, et de bien la cachée.

-Bonne idée. »

On s'y met, on la pousse à deux jusqu'à un coin qui nous semble parfaitement désert sans, ne croiser aucun shinigami. On prend ensuite le chemin inverse et cette fois, les ennuis commencent, avec une équipe de shinigamis passant par là. Ils concluent vite que nous sommes des intruses - on est pas vraiment sapé pareil il faut le reconnaître - et décident de nous emmenés comme trophées de chasse à leur capitaine. J'ai fais comprendre à Gray de ne pas parler tant que l'on ne se retrouve pas en face de quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Je pense que parmi tous les intrus qu'ils ont pu voir ici, nous sommes celles qui nous comportons le mieux, quoi que. On arrive dans le bureau du capitaine, qui pour l'instant est hors de notre vu -ils peuvent pas se pousser les disciples là- ils nous annoncent comme intruses, muettes, recueillies dans tel district. Ils se retirent enfin. Ô joie, -nous avons deux gagnantes diling diling- on est tombé sur le pire capitaine de tout le Seireitei celui de la sixième division : ce noble Kuchiki Byakuya ! Attendez, je crois qu'il va parler.

« Prévenez le Capitaine Yamamoto.

-Bien Capitaine.

-Ah et que quelqu'un m'amène Renji, c'est lui qui escortera les intruses jusqu'à la première division.

-Tout de suite Capitaine. »

Byakuya ne nous adresse même pas le moindre regard, oui il nous snobe comme c'est pas permis ! Je fulmine à vu d'œil jusqu'au coup de coude de Gray qui m'affiche un regard très sérieux. Ok je me calme, c'est un capitaine il est balèze. Je sais. Le temps que je lui communique -le mieux possible- mes pensées, quelqu'un vient "frapper" à la porte coulissante. Kuchiki l'autorise à entrer. Et voilà donc Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point il fait cool en vrai. Bref, de toute façon il n'est pas franchement heureux qu'on soit là, qu'on se le dise. On le suit dans les couloirs, et là j'ai comme une idée bête : celle de parler à Gray devant Mister cheveux rouges.

« Purééé ! Il est vraiment flippant, quand on le voit en vrai Kuchik-

-Tais-toi An'.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Sérieusement, c'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des intruses, on est super occupés en ce moment avec tout ce qui se passe...

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

-Gray, maintenant c'est toi qui parles trop...

-Ce qui s' passe et ben ça ne regarde pas les intruses dans votre genre. »

Finalement on arrive dans le bureau du Capitaine Yamamoto. La première division est vaste. On entre et on sent directement l'atmosphère se refroidir -pourtant je n'ai pas cru voir Tôshiro dans le coin-. Le capitaine nous toise. On ne dit rien, on attend, quoi je ne sais pas mais Papi aussi il fait rudement flipper quand on le voit en face, ou serait-ce la faute au reiatsu ? Il se décide à nous poser des questions.

« Répondez à mes questions, c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire à l'heure qu'il est. Qui êtes-vous, d'où venez-vous ? Êtes-vous envoyées par quelqu'un ?

-Je m'appelle Anzu et elle Gray. Nous sommes des humaines donc on vient du monde réel. Personne ne nous a envoyé ici.

-Comment êtes-vous venues ici ? Quels sont vos motifs ?

-Si je vous disiez comment nous sommes arrivées ici vous ne me croiriez jamais. Ensuite pour nos motifs, en quelques sortes on peut peut-être vous aider.

-Nous aider ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser une seconde que je vous crois ?

-Rien, après tout vous n'avez aucune raison de nous accorder la moindre confiance cependant nous sommes toutes les deux de votre côté. Si vous nous communiquiez la situation, on pourrait peut-être vous éviter des problèmes à venir.

-Il est hors de question que l'on te dise quoi que ce soit !

-Aizen Sousuke...

-Gray !

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de cet homme, gamine ?

-Nous vous dirons tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous aider si vous acceptez de nous résumer la situation actuelle. Pensez à ceci, nous n'avons aucune raison de vous mentir sur notre identité ou sur notre objectif de vous aider, nous savons pertinemment que nous sommes très très faibles face à n'importe quelle personne se trouvant dans cette pièce, ou même dans tout le Seireitei.

-Gray...

-Qu'on les emmènes à la division qui les a trouvé en premier. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Renji nous ramène donc à la sixième division, tandis que je suis encore sous le choc du à la tension écrasante qui régnait dans la salle précédente. Gray voit mon état et m'entoure de ses bras tout en marchant. Elle me frotte doucement le dos. Je dois avoir l'air d'une fille qui vient de voir la mort mais ce n'est pas ça. Je parle tout bas presque pour moi-même.

« Alors c'est ça, le reiatsu d'un capitaine ?

-Ca va aller An, ça va aller, je ne laisserai personne te faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, il devront me tuer d'abord ! »

Renji nous regarde de biais, marchant devant nous, j'ai cru distinguer une lueur compatissante. A-t-il eu a supporter -en étant aussi faible que moi- un reiatsu pareil avec difficulté ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il compatit parce qu'il pense que je vais mourir ou un truc du même style ? On nous installe dans une chambre de la sixième division, pas trop éloignée du capitaine quand même, et on prend soin de nous enfermer à clé, ben oui, des fois qu'on se sauvent ou qu'on aient des soudaines envies suicidaires ?

**Voilà, alors vos avis ?**

**Ciao Minna ! =D  
**


	3. Chapitre 3 ou Réunion

**Yo ! Voilà le troisième chapitre tant attendu ... (euh, vraiment, vous l'attendiez au moins ?) Bref, bonne lecture.**

**Amusez-vous bien ! (Yahoo ! -_-')  
**

* * *

Je me réveille en m'étirant ce qui envoie mon poing directement contre un truc dur -Gray, elle est costaude en fait-. Elle râle. Oui on a dormis ensemble, vous inquiétez pas le futon est grand. Je m'assied et commence à taquiner Gray qui dort toujours, elle parle dans son sommeil -c'est excellent j'vous jure- et juste au moment où le vice-capitaine de la sixième division entre elle marmonne de façon clairement audible :

« Renji... Je veux toucher tes cheveux... (Elle agîte les bras, vous savez comme quand on veut attraper quelque chose, sauf que là elle brasse juste du vent.) »

Il la regarde l'air de dire Renji-mais-c'est-moi-ça-non-de-non! Bref il me regarde ensuite, je n'arrive plus à me retenir, j'explose de rire devant sa tête de six pieds de long et Gray se réveille enfin.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Et pourquoi t'es pliée en quatre d'abord ?

-Hahahahaha...T'es trop forte Gray, sérieusement parler dans son sommeil comme ça c'est trop fort !

-Hein ? Mais dans mon rêve si je me souviens bien y'avais ... (temps de réaction, n'oublions pas c'est le matin) Aaaaaargh ! Qu'est-ce tu fais là toi !

-Premièrement, vous êtes des intruses donc j'entre ici sans votre permission, deuxièmement je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part et troisièmement, non, tu toucheras pas mes cheveux !

- C'est pas du jeu !

-Bon maintenant habillez-vous, le Capitaine-Commandant veut vous voir.

-Ahaha... Alors sors, on va pas te laisser te rincer l'œil juste parce qu't'es vice-capitaine ! »

Il sort en rouspétant, tandis que je saute sur Gray pour finir de –l'achever !- la réveiller. On s'habille ensuite on fait le lit -enfin là il y a que le matelas mais bon- et ensuite on sort et l'on reprend le chemin du bureau de Papi-Commandant. Gray et moi essayons de nous détendre, on entre suivie de près par le vice-capitaine aux cheveux rouges. Papi prend alors la parole.

« J'ai décidé de convoquer les treize capitaines pour que l'on décide de votre sort. La réunion à lieue dans dix minutes. Renji, emmenez-les jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Ah, les vice-capitaines doivent être présent aussi. »

On a fait court dis donc ! On n'a même pas eu le temps de discuter. Bon, vous l'aurez compris, nous nous rendons dans la salle de réunion qui d'ailleurs n'a rien de particulier et constatons que nous sommes les derniers. On se regarde avec Gray...

« Le shunpô y a qu'ça de vrai ! / Le shunpô y a qu'ça de vrai ! (Faut lever le pouce en même temps sinon tout l'effet est cassé.)»

Et comme par hasard, il faut que l'autre Papi nous casse notre délire -les vieux ne comprennent plus les jeunes de nos jours, c'est triste- en se raclant la gorge et en profite pour vite commencer la réunion qui décidera de notre triste/ heureux futur. Ai-je oublié de préciser que c'est la première fois que nous voyons les capitaines et vice-capitaines des autres divisions que la sixième ? –Il faut que je me retienne, il faut que je me retienne.- J'ai vraiment envie de crier et sauter partout, j'vous jure, nan mais j'ai tout le Gotei en face de moi quoi ! J'aimerais m'étendre sur la description de nos visages stupéfaits, et nos cœurs tambourinant dans nos poitrines à Gray et moi-même, mais l'Ancien prend la parole.

« Bien, comme tout le monde le sait nous sommes réunis pour décider du sort de ces deux euh ?

-Magnifiques jeunes filles ? (Ben quoi ? Je propose moi !)

-Intruses !

-Ahh... (Oui, on peut voir ça sous cet angle…)

-Elles décrètent pouvoir nous aider sur nos problèmes actuels...

-Capitaine-Commandant, qu'entendez vous par "sur nos problèmes actuels" ?

-Le genre Aizen Sôsuke, par exemple.

-Gray, tu sors toujours la réplique qui tue et moi j'ai l'air de quoi, hein ?

-Comme vous pouvez le constatez Capitaines, elles n'ont pas l'air de mentir au sujet de leur informations. Il reste cependant leur motif que je ne comprends pas...

-Et quel est-il ?

-Nous voulons vous aider, aussi étrange que cela peut paraître, en fait c'est une des raisons pour laquelle nous sommes ici. »

C'est fou comme j'ai l'air idiote là, de nos jours on ne peux même plus faire les choses juste sur le compte de la gentillesse et de l'amour de son prochain ?

« Hum, de toutes manières ces intruses ne me semblent pas très menaçantes.

-C'est vrai, on a zéro pouvoir nous. Raison de plus pour nous faire confiance : vous avez tout à y gagner puisque avec nous, si vous êtes pas contents vous nous zigouillez en deux temps, trois mouvements et fin de l'affaire.

-Gray, "zigouillez" ça fait môme de trois ans, nan ?

-Tu préfères trucider ? C'est assez gore pour toi, ou massacrer carrément ?

-Yaaaaaah, qu'est-ce que j'ai pas dit là !

-Vous savez qu'on décide de votre vie là ?

-Eh bien justement, si elle doit se finir ici, mieux vaut avoir bien rigolé juste avant.

-... »

Décidément, ils n'ont pas l'air de me suivre ici –Ou il me prenne pour une fille pas bien finie!- Cette réunion traîne beaucoup en longueur, j'espère que c'est bientôt finis, j'en peux presque plus moi en même temps avec cette pièce chargée de reiatsus plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, on se fatigue en un rien de temps !

« Bon, j'ai décidé de vous laisser la vie sauve...

-Yeahh / Yeahh !

-Cependant, cette décision ne dépends que de vous et pourra donc être changée si nous le jugeons nécessaire.

-Bouhhh ! / Bouhhh !

-Quelqu'un souhaite t-il les prendre dans sa division ? »

Et voilà, là où ça allez devenir intéressant je sens que je craque sous le poids du reiatsu et je tombe dans les vapes, il fait tout noir, ça y est …

* * *

**Alors, alors ?** _Des reviews peut-être ? _Matta ne ! (ça s'écrit comment ça ? è_é)


	4. Chapitre 4 ou Journée one

**Hello ! N'allez bien ?  
**

**Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo, excepté Anzu Akai et Gray Raven !**

**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'envoient leurs reviews, et tout ceux qui me lisent en général. J'espère que vous me suivrez pendant encore un bon moment !**

**Bon maintenant je vais peut-être vous laissez lire.**

**C'est parti !  
**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongée sur un lit tout blanc –ça fait cliché, je sais mais c'est la vérité- dans une pièce semblable aux chambres d'hôpital. Je vois Gray juste à côté de moi.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure.

« Alors, t'as bien récupéré ? Tu sais d'après ce que m'a dit notre nouveau capitaine, c'est une réaction normale de tomber dans les vapes pour une humaine.

-Ah, mais dans ce cas pourquoi tu n'as rien ressenti ? Mais surtout ! Dans quelle division on nous a mise ?

-Eh bien justement, j'ai apparemment un métabolisme solide, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que l'on s'est retrouvées dans la onzième division. Avec Kempachi.

-Kempachi ? Mais, pourquoi il m'a prise aussi dans ce cas ?

-Oh, ça. À vrai dire, ils avaient proposé de te mettre dans la quatrième mais ils ne l'on finalement pas fait. Allez savoir pourquoi… »

Gyaaaah, connaissant Gray, elle a du leur jeté un regard noir qui les as dissuadés. –Elle a tendance à vouloir éliminer les gens qui m'approchent- Bon, je décide de me lever, on se dirige donc vers la onzième. Gray me montre la chambre, elle est grande c'est bien –je suppose que c'est elle a demander à ce qu'on soit dans la même chambre-. On s'assied sur nos futons.

« Bon alors, comme tu sais de la onzième division, il y a quatre personnes que l'on connaît de l'anime.

-Alors notre capitaine Zaraki Kempachi, la vice-capitaine Kusajishi Yachiru, le troisième siège Madarame Ikkaku et le cinquième siège Ayasegawa Yumichika.

-Ouais, on a fait le tour. Au fait, je ne sais pas encore comment le Cap'taine compte t'occuper, mais moi il va m'entraîner.

-T'entraîner ? Mais moi aussi je veux apprendre quelque chose. Peut-être pas du combat, mais il y a certainement quelque chose que je peux faire.

-Je suis sûre que tu trouveras. Je suis contente, avec les techniques que le Cap'taine va m'apprendre plus personne n'osera t'approcher. (Elle a un regard de ce style : _ )

-Ahahaha… C'est pour ça, je me disais aussi. »

Quelqu'un frappe légèrement à la porte coulissante. Il la fait coulisser et nous annonce que le Capitaine veut voir Gray. On se rend donc jusqu'à son bureau. On toque, on entre.

«Karasu-chan ! Ken-chan t'attend, il est dans la salle d'entraînement !

-Yachiru-chan, tu viens avec nous ?

-Oui ! Tiens, c'est Anzu-chan ! Il va falloir que je te trouve un surnom à toi aussi !

-Ah, d'accord. Au fait, ça ne dérange pas qu'on se tutoie ?

-Nan ! Karasu-chan, je monte sur tes épaules, c'est parti !

Nous voilà à la salle d'entraînement, c'est plutôt spacieux, ici aussi. La Vice-Capitaine descend des épaules de Gray pour allez se percher plus haut, sur le Capitaine. Ce dernier vient de s'apercevoir que j'étais là.

« Ah, ça c'est la petite qu'est tombé dans les vapes tout à l'heure !

-Je m'appelle Anzu Akai, Capitaine.

-Ok Anzu. Bon Gray, tu sais déjà pourquoi je t'ai appelé ? C'est l'heure de commencer ton entraînement, tu es prête ?

-Je suis toujours prête !

-Bien alors Anzu, va t'asseoir si tu veux regarder. »

Je vais donc m'asseoir contre le mur. Je me demande quel genre d'entraînement il va poser à Gray. Il va falloir aussi que je réfléchisse à mes propres occupations, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose. Gray s'est toujours battue je crois, elle faisait kendo dans le monde réel. Elle s'entraînait beaucoup. Je suppose que c'est ça une passion. Je me demande si je vais trouver quelque chose moi aussi. Ala ! Ça m'angoisse.

«Ola, que vois-je là, ne serait-ce pas la deuxième nouvelle recrue ?

-Tu es A-a-ayasegawa Yumichika !

-Oh, alors je suis populaire à ce point ? Bah, ça ne m'étonne pas, vu ma beauté parfaite.

-Hoy ! Yumichika, c'est qui cette gamine ?

-Je suis An-an-anzu Akai ! Tu es Ma-ma-madarame Ikkaku, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? Comment elle me connaît ? Bref qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Rah, Ikkaku, elle fait partie de la division cette petite, et arrête de crier tu lui fait peur !

-Ah je suis désolée, je voulais juste regarder l'entraînement.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, pas de quoi s'excuser.

-Tiens, c'est l'autre gamine qui s'entraîne avec le chef, c'est quoi son nom déjà, ah ouais Gray !

-Bon Anzu-chan, je te conseille de changer de place si tu veux regarder tranquillement, tu viens ! »

Yumichika m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène à l'extérieur en face de la salle. Je me demande pourquoi lui et Ikkaku sont là, je veux dire, personne ne travaille dans cette division ou quoi ?

« Bon, on va pouvoir parler maintenant. Alors Anzu-chan, tu vas aussi t'entraîner avec le Capitaine comme Gray ?

-Eh bien… En fait, je…

-Si tu veux je peux t'entraîner, au fait tu mets une crème spéciale sur ta peau ?

-Hein, une…crème ? Non, je ne mets rien pourquoi ?

-Tu as une jolie peau !

-Ah euh… ben merci. Pour revenir à l'entraînement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit mon truc…

-Dis-moi Anzu, tu t'es déjà battue ?

-Qui ça, moi ? Non, non jamais, je ne crois pas !

-Alors comment peux-tu savoir si ça te déplaît. Tu sais quoi, demain viens à la salle d'entraînement et on verra ça plus clairement.

-Demain… ?

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais Ikkaku et moi on étaient parti pour la quatrième division à la base. Bon Ikkaku, on y va !

-Hein, et l'entraînement alors ?

-ON Y VA, j'ai dit ! »

Demain ? Je me demande ce qu'il va me demander de faire, dans tous les cas e ne peux pas me battre avec Yumichika, c'est impossible ! Bon je vais retourner à la chambre, il vaut mieux que je me repose. Je crois que je ne vais pas manger ce soir-là.

* * *

Alors heureux(ses) ? xD

Vous avez certainement du remarquer la longueur de ce chapitre ? : D

Bien, à vos marques, prêts, reviewez !


	5. Chapitre 5 ou Paperasse partie 1

**K'nichiwa à tous ! Alors pour commencer, j'ai du ré-écrire 4 ou 5 fois ce chapitre pour en être satisfaite (et j'espère que vous le serez tout autant !) ensuite, veuillez -attacher vos ceintures, nan, j'déconne- ne pas vous inquiétez si ce chapitre se termine de façon abrupte, pour les petits malins, vous avez sans doute déjà remarqués la notation "partie 1" dans le titre, en clair, la partie 2 arrivera très prochainement. **

**Persos : à Tite Kubo, sauf mes petites Gray et Anzu que j'aime et je chéris xD !**

**Remerciage spécial : à tous ceux qui me lisent et m'envoient des reviews donc ça nous donne : Cerise (de Cerise et Sardine); Kagami Asura et grand merci à vous pour vos conseils et vos remarques qui me font rire derrière mon ordi' x) !**

**Bon allez, maintenant lecture.  
**

* * *

Me voilà –moi Anzu, vous me connaissez déjà- face à Yumichika –oui, lui aussi vous voyez- katana en mains, en position de combat. Voyez vous, mon objectif et pour l'instant d'arriver à le toucher à l'aide de mon sabre, d'une quelconque façon. J'écarte un peu mes appuis –ils le font souvent dans Bleach, ça fait style, mais je sais pas à quoi ça sert- ensuite j'attends. Vous savez c'est l'instant où l'on repère le moment propice à l'attaque. Je fonce sur Yumichika –aussi vite que mon petit corps le permet- et fait valser mon sabre de tous côtés.

« "Tu peux le faire" c'est ce que tu dois te dire, peu importe l'adversaire, tant que personne n'est à terre, le combat n'est pas fini.

-Haaaaaaaaa ! »

Je m'élance, chaque fois plus fort et plus rapidement, il me dit que je peux le faire, et j'ai envie d'y arriver. Je m'arrête un moment pour souffler.

« Je sais que tu te dis que pour y arriver, il te faudrait beaucoup d'entraînement, de la force etc., mais ce genre de pensées ne t'amènera pas loin !

-Je vais y arriver, tu vas voir !

-Et bien, la sueur te vas très bien, An-chan ! N'oublie pas que l'apparence pendant le combat compte aussi !

-Yumichikaaaaaa ! »

Et c'est repartit je cours, et cette fois décide une autre approche, je saute et prends appuie sur lui –non sans manquer de me viander, je reste Anzu Akai, après tout, la fille jamais à l'abri de la gamelle intersidérale- et pivote. Enfin, j'ai réussi à le toucher, du bout du sabre, sous la gorge.

« Et bien ! Je vois que tu y mets de l'entrain, mais viser la gorge, ça n'est pas très beau ça !

-Je t'ai touché, c'est l'essentiel.

-Oui. Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

-Épuisée, je ne pourrais plus marcher pendant deux semaines !

-Haha, non ne t'en fait pas, j'ai prévu un autre entraînement pour l'endurance.

-Hein ? Ça va pas ! Tu vas encore m'entraîner ?

-Tu verras ce sera chouette, et puis je vais t'apprendre le shunpô.

-Le shunpô ! C'est vrai que si j'apprends ça Gray sera verte !

-Ah tu vois, enfin, il y a quand même du boulot avant que ta façon de te battre ressemble à quelque chose.

-…Ah, je vois… (Grand vent qui passe, plus boule de paille façon western)

-Bon, il est temps d'aller déjeuner, aller, on va chercher les autres !

-Okay ! »

Ahhhh, c'est épuisant de s'essayer à combattre. Pour l'instant à part la fatigue, je ne trouve pas ça aussi horrible que je l'aurai imaginé. Attendons de voir la suite des évènements. J'ai suuuuper faim avec tout ça. On retrouve Gray, Ikkaku ainsi que le Cap'taine et Yachiru. On va manger.

« Alors Yumichika, tu l'as entraîné il parait…

-Oui, je suis sûr qu'elle sera prête beaucoup plus tôt que l'on ne croit.

-Hein, Yumichika tu rigole, Gray peut-être mais j'en doute pour Anzu.

-Ikkaku, de quoi vous parlez ? Vous parlez d'An' et moi là, donc je veux savoir !

-Tu sauras bien assez tôt. Bon, quel est le programme de cet après-midi ?

-Ben nous, je crois qu'on a rien de prévu… Ah, j'ai encore oublié d'emmener les papiers à la dixième division… Maintenant j'ai la flemme d'y aller…

-Ikkaku, si tu veux je peux y aller, moi je n'ai rien à faire après donc ça me dérange pas.

-Ah, merci Anzu, et toi Gray tu fais quoi après ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas. Au fait, je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais pour l'instant personne n'a tenu à nous expliquer la situation du Gotei, alors nous pour vous aider, on va avoir du mal…

-Le Cap'taine-Commandant vous convoquera, si il ne l'a pas encore fait, c'est qu'il est occupé.

-Bon ben, j'ai rien à faire cette aprèm' alors. Par hasard, personne n'aurait des papiers à emmener à la sixième ?

-Pourquoi la sixième ? / Pourquoi la sixième ? (Yumichika et Ikkaku aussi sont synchrones.)

-Gray veut voir Renji, sans aucun doute.

-An' !

-Mais t'inquiète, personne ne dira rien, pas vrai les gars ?

-Rien du tout. / Rien. / De quoi vous parlez ? (Kenpachi ou le H-S de la conversation) / Karasu-chan aime Renji ! (Yachiru power !)

-Tu vois ?

-Mah, bon de toutes façons vous dîtes un mot, je vous étripe.

-En attendant, on a pas de raison d'aller à la sixième aujourd'hui, alors va falloir attendre avant de revoir Renji, Gray !

-Tchh. »

On débarrasse et Ikkaku me confie les papiers pour la dixième division. Je pense que c'est pas loin, je vais y aller au filling, vu que je connais pas vraiment –ou pas du tout- la route. Je me balade donc pendant une demi-heure dans le Seireitei avant de tomber –par chance- devant la dixième. J'arpente quelques couloirs –ici aussi, la femme de ménage doit être bien payée- et arrive devant le bureau du Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine. Je toque doucement, je rentre.

« Bonjour, je viens déposer des papiers de la onzième divisi-

-Quelle est mignonne cette petite ! Tu es l'une des p'tites nouvelles, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je... je m'app…elle An…zu A…kai.

-Matsumoto ! Lâche-là tu vas la tuer !

-Ah désolée, désolée ! Je voulais juste te faire une accolade de bienvenue ! (C'est quoi ça ?) Au fait, moi c'est Rangiku Matsumoto, Vice-Capitaine de la dixième division… Ah et euh, le jeune garçon là-bas, c'est Tôshiro Hitsugaya, le Capitaine.

-Je sais. Je sais qui vous êtes. Ahh ! Mes papiers !

-Je vais t'aider à ramasser, attends, tiens voilà !

-Merci. Bon je pose ça où ?

-Sur mon bureau. Ah, Matsumoto, tu as pensé à ramener les formulaires à la neuvième, j'espère ?

-Les quoi ? Ah, j'ai encore oublié !

-Matsumoto ! Vas-y tout de suite, et Anzu ?

-Euh, Oui ?

-Tu peux l'accompagner, j'ai bien peur qu'elle tire encore au flanc et parte faire autre chose en chemin !

-Comptez sur moi, Capitaine Hitsugaya ! »

* * *

**Voilà donc la première partie d'achevée. Reviews ? ^^**

**La seconde partie arrivera vite. Sayo' :D  
**


	6. Chapitre 5 ou Paperasse partie 2

**Hello minna ! Vous n'allez bien ? Bref, voici la seconde partie de "Paperasse". **

**Remerciages à : Cerise et Sardine, Kagami Asura et Bumblebee-chan. **

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Bien, je suis donc en compagnie de Matsumoto, et en direction pour la neuvième division avec ces pauvres formulaires oubliés…

« Rah ! Le Capitaine ne sait vraiment pas s'amuser ! J'étais en train de me détendre hier alors c'est pour ça que j'ai oublié cette paperasse !

-Dis moi Matsumoto-chan, ce ne serait pas plutôt un dénommé "Saké" qui t'as fait oublier ?

-Oh ! Tu m'espionnes maintenant !

-Non, c'est juste une petite intuition.

-En attendant, il faudrait que je les retrouve, mes petites bouteilles de saké chéries, le Capitaine les a bazardées dans un coin et je ne les retrouve pas !

-Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit que tu n'ouvres jamais, comme un tiroir à dossiers ou autre chose ?

-Hum, il y a bien le tiroir avec des tas de dossier inclassés, pourquoi ?

-Cherches dans celui-là quand tu rentrera.

-Ah, bon d'accord j'essaierais. »

Nous voilà à l'intérieur de la neuvième division –il est inutile que je vous renseigne sur ça taille, pas vrai ?- Je remets les papiers en ordre -le Capitaine Hitsugaya me les a confiés histoire que Matsumoto ne les perdent pas, la pauvre, il ne la prend plus du tout au sérieux-. Matsumoto empoigne la porte coulissante et l'ouvre à la volée, pour rapidement pénétrer dans le bureau. Je la suit –plus sérieusement- et me rappelle enfin de qui, est le Vice-Capitaine de la neuvième division. Sous la surprise –et très bêtement aussi- je lâche les précieux documents qui vont gentiment s'éparpiller sur le sol, bouche ouverte et regard rond. Tandis que Matsumoto et pendu à son cou réclamant du saké, le Vice-Capitaine en question se tourne dans ma direction.

« Dis donc Matsumoto, elle a pas l'air d'aller bien ta copine, et d'ailleurs, qui est cette jeune fille ?

-Hein ? Mais c'est Anzu-chan, voyons ! Tu n'étais pas à la réunion avant-hier ?

-Non, j'étais occupé, et donc, elle a quoi là au juste ?

-Hi…sa…gi… Shû…hei…

-Tiens ? (Elle s'approche de moi, et analyse un peu mon état, avant de continuer.) Hisagi attends nous là une minute, que je m'occupe de la jeune fille.

-Faudrait peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, nan ?

-Oui, oui, après, après ! »

On sort de la pièce et Matsumoto prend soin de refermer la porte doucement, elle se retourne puis me regarde, une vive lueur dans ses yeux gris clairs, et un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Oula.

« Alors ma petite Anzu, j'attends ton explication, parce qu'entre nous, le rouge cramoisi qu'affiche actuellement ton visage est assez révélateur. Alors ? Et ne me dit pas, que Hisagi Shûhei ne te plaît pas, ou je fais un malheur ! (Du Leerdameur ?)

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'avais juste oublié que c'était _lui _le Vice-Capitaine de la neuvième.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, crache-le morceau, dit moi ce que c'était que cette réaction de jeune fille gênée !

-Qu-quelle réaction ? Je me souviens pas.

-Avoue ! Tu as affiché l'air typique de la jeune fille amoureuse. Alors ?

-Bon, bon, peut-être que je ne suis pas complètement insensible à son charme, mai-

-"Pas complètement insensible à son charme", hein ? Tu est à fond sur lui plutôt !

-Parles moins fort s'il te plaît. Et c'est la première fois que je le vois, comment veux-tu qu-

-Mais oui, mais oui, je sais ce que j'ai vu, va !

-Bon, on ferait bien d'y retourner, il doit se demander ce qu'on fiche là…

-Ouais. Tu vas pouvoir te rincer l'œil, t'inquiète pas.

On retourne dans le bureau, sous le regard perplexe du Vice-Capitaine, et je commence à ramasser les papiers pendant que Matsumoto rigole doucement l'air de rien.

« Bon alors, est-ce que je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-Je suis Anzu Akai, et maintenant membre de la onzième division, sa-salut. (Je le regarde de biais.)

-An-chan est ici pour nous aider à propos d'Aizen et tout ça.

-Ah, je vois.

-En fait, je ne suis pas toute seule, j'ai une amie avec moi, Gray Raven, elle aussi affectée à la onzième.

-Hm. Au fait ça va mieux, tu n'avais pas l'air en forme tout à l'heure ?

-Ahhh, vraiment ? Je vais très bien, merci ! (Recule de cinq mètres et se frotte la tête.)

-Pourtant tu es toute rouge, tu devrais quand même passer à la quatrième.

-Je vous assure que je vais bien ! Héhéhé !

-Vous ? / Vous !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu as vouvoyé Hisagi, haha !

-Tu peux me tutoyer, parce que vous ça fait vraiment bizarre.

-D'accord, comme vous, hum tu veux. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on va y aller nous, je suis sûre que Matsumoto a un tas de travail en retard, pas vrai Matsumoto ?

-Hein ? Mais, attends An-chan ! »

Et je traîne Matsumoto en dehors de la neuvième division, pour reprendre le chemin de la dixième. Je doit effectivement être rouge pivoine, puisque j'ai extrêmement chaud ! Arf, je suis sûre qu'un peu plus et quelques nuages de fumée sortaient de mon crâne ! Arrivée devant la dixième, je me sépare de Matsumoto, enfin, elle m'attrape par la manche juste avant.

«C'est bon An-chan ! Avec moi ton secret sera bien garder, personne ne saura rien ! (J'ai très peur avec ce genre d'affirmations, surtout venant de Matsumoto !)

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Ton visage prouve le contraire, alors ne nie pas !

-Si tu veux… Ah ! Surtout si tu croises Gray, ne lui dit rien !

-Gray ? Ah, la jeune fille aux cheveux longs et blancs !

-Oui. Bon, il faut que je retourne à la onzième, je te laisse.

-Bye-byyyyye ! »

Et je rentre à la onzième d'un pas pressé. Ah ! Matsumoto raconte vraiment n'importe quoi, moi amoureuse de … Ahh ! C'est vrai qu'il est super beau, mais ce n'est pas assez pour dire que … Raaah ! Elle m'a complètement mis les idées en vrac maintenant je sais plus quoi penser ! Bon, surtout, faire comme si de rien était, faire comme si de rien était !

* * *

**Veualà ! J'attends vos reviews !**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	7. Chapitre 6 ou Aidons notre prochain

**K'nichiwaaa ! Bien, voilà le Chapitre 6. J'ai eu du mal, vraiment, c'était pas la fête. Bon, j'espère que le résultat vous plaira. **

**Remerciages spéciaux : Cerise, Kagami Asura, Bumblebee-chan et Freak666chaos. **

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Bonjour –voilà que je salue dans le vide maintenant…-, aujourd'hui j'ai bien commencé la journée : ce matin entraînement intensif avec Yumichika, au final –gargouille- je viens de finir et il est midi et demi. Je vais prendre une douche et après j'irais grignoter quelque chose. Pour tout vous dire, je m'interroge, je suppose que vous n'avez pas oublié –si seulement- ce qui s'est passé hier, à la neuvième division, avec les idées farfelues de Matsumoto. Je rentre dans la chambre et attrape un change. Je me douche. Rahhh, je me demande si je suis réellement amoureuse de, enfin vous voyez. J'enfile mon uniforme. Au fait, je lui ai retiré les manches. Et j'ai même ajouté une ceinture blanche avec un ruban gris clair, du coup j'ai un gros nœud en forme de papillon dans le dos.

« Ah, An' je t'ai ramené un casse-croûte.

-Merci.

-Ah, oui au fait, demain on est convoquées à la première, t'oublies pas.

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas. Sinon, tu en es où de l'entraînement toi ?

-Bah, pas grand-chose, ça fait que trois jours que j'ai commencé…

-Oui, c'est sûr. Je me demande ce que je vais faire maintenant. Arf, ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on est là. J'aimerais quand même voir Ichigo un de ces jours….

-C'est vrai, si je le compare à Renji, ils sont ex-æquo dans mon top five…

-Ah, Gray, qui sont les quatre autres ?

-C'est un se-cret !

-Bref, je vais aller voir Matsumoto.

-Je t'accompagne, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. »

Un top five ? Je suis certaine qu' Ikkaku est dedans, maintenant le reste, hum ? Bref, du moment qu'Hisagi n'est pas sur sa liste… Hein ? Nan, c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je ne me le garde pas pour moi, c'est faux ! –Comment ça personne n'a rien dit ? Ah, ça sent le grillé, ça doit être moi ça.- Et nous voilà en face de Matsumoto, qui semble chercher quelque chose…

« On peut t'aider ?

-Aaaaaah ! Ah ? C'est vous ?

-Ben, oui, désolée de te décevoir, hein.

-Nan, c'est pas ça, j'ai cru que c'était le Capitaine.

-Et pourquoi, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changer ? / Oui, je suis curieux de savoir moi aussi…

-Et ben parce que je chercher le sak… ! Aaaaaah Capitaine ! Vous êtes revenu, déjà ?

-Matsumoto, remets-toi au travail.

-Oui Capitaine.

-(J'entends Gray murmurer.) Rah, zut… Le saké… (Puis elle reprend normalement) Bon, on est venues pour se rendre utiles !

-Très bien, alors je t'échange avec Matsumoto !

-Capitaine ! (Fit-elle, indignée.)

-Haha, en fait, on se disait qu'il y avait peut-être des divisions qui auraient besoin d'aide pour la paperasse….

-Hum, alors vous devriez allez voir Hinamori, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voyait pas le jour avec tous ça. »

On se regarde avec Gray. Attention dialogue mental, moi : "Je passe !" Puis Gray "Ok, tu me revaudra ça toi." Devant nos mines Matsumoto me regarde, ah bah nan en fait là elle me fixe…

« Sinon, An-chan, que dirais-tu d'un petit tour à la neuvième ? (Plus discrète, tu meurs !)

-Et la troisième ?

-Elle s'en sort. En plus je suis sûr que la neuvième est beaucoup plus occupée que la troisième pas vrai Capitaine ? (Ouh, le clin d'œil pas discret.)

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Matsumoto. Mais, ce n'est pas faux qu'Hisagi a du pain sur la planche lui aussi, avec le journal…

-Bon, ben je crois que j'ai pas le choix. (Devant l'air démoniaque qu'affiche Matsumoto.) »

Je vois que Gray affiche un air perplexe. C'est la loose, je suis sûre qu'elle a compris qu'un truc tournait pas rond. Bon, je me rends donc à la neuvième lentement. Trèèèèèèèèès lentement. De toute manière avec mes chaussures à plateformes de huit centimètres, je vais pas tailler un sprint. –Elle sont en bois rouge, assortit à mes yeux, parait-il, cadeau de Yumichika sur avis positif de Gray- Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. Ah, ben me voilà arrivée –Déjà ?-. Je toque, j'entre.

« Bonjour, je viens (en paix !)… Pour me rendre utile. (Si, c'est possible j'vous dis!)

-Ah. Anzu c'est ça ?

-Oui. On m'a dit que vous, arf, tu étais pas mal occupé avec le journal…

-Ouais, ça m'arrange bien là. Tu peux te mettre par là, je vais voir ce que tu peux faire. »

Héhéhé. Oui, j'ai des envies de meurtres à l'instant. Rangiku Matsumoto. Je dois encore être complètement "Akai". –J'ai entendu des rires dans le fond !- Tu parles, comment voulez vous que je travaille avec lui à côté, ô misèèèèèère.

* * *

**Je n'ai rien à dire pour une fois, à part vive les esquimaux, il fait chaud 8D ! -Ok, ma gueuuuule.-**

**Reviews siyouplé ?  
**


	8. Chapitre 7 ou Nous voulons tout savoir !

**Wisss tout le monde ! Nous voilà donc au septième chapitre. J'avais prévu de le faire un peu plus long, mais la coupure de la fin m'a semblé une belle occaz'. Je vais essayer d'allonger le huitième chapitre dans ce cas. (Non,non, ne me remerciez pas... Comment ça vous vous en fichez ? T_T)**

**Remerciages spéciaux à : Cerise (From Cerise et Sardine), Kagami asura, Bumblebee-chan (Où es-tu ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi...) et Freak666chaos (Seul jeune homme lisant ma fic' xD.)**

**C'est partit !**

* * *

Je remplis tranquillement les dossiers –enfin tranquillement, si l'on met de côté mon visage rouge écarlate et les bouffées de chaleur qui m'assaillent, évidemment.- Je décide d'engager le dialogue après tout, ça me permettra de lui parler, et puis il y a des choses que j'aimerais savoir.

« Hisagi ?

-Hm ?

-Je voulais savoir, enfin peut-être que je devrais me mêler de ce qui me regarde, mais comment ça marche la révélation des Zampakutô…

-Tu veux dire, comment est-ce qu'on fini par découvrir son Zampakutô ?

-Oui et aussi, est-ce qu'il faut des qualités spécifiques pour s'en découvrir un, en plus du reiatsu ?

-Et bien, pour les qualités spécifiques comme tu dis, je dirais que le reiatsu est tout ce qui importe. Après, la révélation d'un Zampakutô ce passe généralement en rêve où l'on a déjà commencé a entendre une voix nous appeler, cette fois-ci le Zampakutô révèlera son nom au shinigami.

-Je vois, c'est l'idée que j'avais à peu près sur le sujet. Mais, il y a un truc qui me tracasse…

-?

-Le Zampakutô doit avoir une personnalité qui s'accorde avec son possesseur, non ?

-En principe oui, _en principe_… (Il soupire puis jette un coup d'œil à son propre katana.)

-C'est Kazeshini ?

-Comment tu es au courant de ça ?

-Je sais pas mal de choses utiles, pour le Gotei notamment, et ça m'a sauvé la vie… Heureusement d'ailleurs.

-Ah, je vois.

-Ah ! Je te dérange dans ton travail en fait, j'ai même pas fais gaffe à ça…

-Ça va, c'est plus sympa que d'être tout seul.

-Ouh, je crois que j'ai finis !

-Et ben, tu m'auras bien aidé. Merci.

-(Sourire freedent white soin blancheur et brillance max.) De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. D'ailleurs si tu veux je pourrais revenir… Enfin si ça te gêne pas.

-T'inquiète pas, tu ne m'embête pas. Que penses-tu de demain ?

-Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant de boulot… Enfin, tu peux compter sur moi, je viendrais sûrement un peu plus tard qu'aujourd'hui… Bon, salut !

-Au fait, tu es toujours aussi rouge qu'hier, tu es passée à la quatrième ?

-Ahahaha… À demain, hein !

-Euh… Salut. »

Ouah, on a beaucoup plus parlé que ce que j'imaginais –Sourit, l'esprit apaisé-. N'empêche, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai parlé de Zampakutô avec lui… Sans doute que c'est le seul truc sérieux que j'ai trouvé. Il faut que j'évite Gray, avec la chance que j'ai, elle m'attend les bras croisés dans la chambre. –Mais si, souvenez-vous, elle et son esprit très vif, (trop vif dans le cas présent) on cru entrevoir une étrange cachotterie derrière les paroles insistantes de Matsumoto de m'envoyer bosser à la neuvième division et pas une autre.- J'entre dans la chambre et ne constate aucune présence inquiétante ni menaçante. Elle doit bien s'amuser à la cinquième.

On toque doucement. Je vais ouvrir.

« Salut An-chan, ça va, pas trop fatiguée de ce matin ?

-Ahh ! Yumichika ! Et bien, si, ton entraînement n'a rien d'humain…

-Ça va alors, tu sais, c'est comme ça que tu progresses. Et je ne veux pas laisser Gray être prête avant toi, c'est mon élève qui sera couronnée de succès !

-Euh… Je crois que j'ai un peu du mal à te suivre, être prête pour quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas une idée, un truc chouette. Bah tu devineras toute seule. À propos de trucs chouette, j'ai croisé Matsumoto un peu plus tôt, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des infos intéressantes te concernant. Bien sûr elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, alors me voilà ici, je veux tout savoir !

-13ème commandement : Tu ne saura point.

-Ah, Vraiment ? »

À partir d'ici, la suite doit être censurée pour cause de courses-poursuites endiablées dans toute la division et de torture aux chatouilles pour le moins bruyantes. Je vous propose donc d'écouter ma thèse de cinq pages recto verso sur la reproduction du plancton animal dans son milieu de vie naturel… -Comment ça je suis « Craignos » ? Tu vas voir si tu continues de te foutre de moi, je vais vraiment te la lire ! Haha, on fait moins le mariole pas vrai ?- Bref, passons. Yumichika ne m'ayant bien sûr laissé aucun répit, j'ai avoué.

« Et bien, tu as des drôles de goûts pour une fille avec une belle peau comme la tienne ! (Encore là-dessus, après trois chapitres !)

-Ahhh… Ben, je suis pas désolée figures-toi. Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça.

-Le coup de foudre ! (Dit-il alors, en se foutant ouvertement de la jeune fille aux yeux comme des rubis.)

-Quel coup de foudre ? Qui, et sur qui ? (Mon dieu, cette voix, mais c'est… ! Vous avez trouvés ? Bravo, vous n'avez rien gagné ! Sinon, retenter votre chance au 0800… Ok, je continue.)

-Gray ! / Gray-chan ! (Étonnant, non ?)

-Je veux tout savoir ! »

À croire que c'est la réplique du jour ! –Non, on ne m'a rien dit, J'aurais voulu tout savoir, moi aussi.- Rah, en plus, elle affiche le sourire en coin. C'est quand elle est très intéressé ça. Pas de risque qu'elle oublie dans quelques jours… Je vais bientôt être en très, très grand danger. –Face à Gray Garou, la jeune et frêle Anzu s'en sortira-t-elle ? Rendez vous au prochain épisode pour le savoir !-

* * *

**Oui, je sais ce n'étais pas très rigolo...Y_Y **

**Reviews quand même ? **

**Je veux tout savoir ! *Même l'auteur sort la réplique du jour !*  
**


	9. Chapitre 8 ou Looooooongue journée

**Hello ! Aujourd'hui pas encore de "TOP FIVE made in Gray" révélé, mais ça ne saurait tarder. (Vous le constaterez vous-même, mais il y en a d'autres que ça intéresse.) J'ai réfléchis (arrêtez de rire tout de suite !) à certaines choses qui pourraient être intéressantes, notamment celle-ci : Que penseriez vous d'une petite narration à la sauce Gray (recette secrète ****xD) ?**

**Remerciements (Oui, j'l'écris correctement pour une fois) spéciaux : Cerise (Et surtout les insectes sont nos amis -PS : ces chers moustiques.-)**, **Kagami Asura (bientôt le Top Five révélé ! ^^)**, **Bumblebee-chan (Qui est de retour pour nous poster des reviews :D) et Freak666chaos (...MEWTWO NIK' TWO ! xD -pardon, je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis !-)**

**Trêve de bavardages, place au Chapitre 8 !**

* * *

Finalement hier –et contre toute attente- mon secret n'a pas été révélé à Gray. C'est Yumichika qui m'a couverte. Je lui en dois une sur ce coup là. Bref, aujourd'hui nous avons une dure journée qui nous attend. Comme moi, Gray a était "embauchée" par la cinquième division pour revenir travailler aujourd'hui –Ouais, sauf que elle se paie Hinamori, et moi Hisagi, une minute de de silence pour Gray, compatissons mes amis.- Là on vient d'arriver dans le bureau de Papi-Commandant pour la réunion 'hachement importante -et extra-longue-barbante-exaspérante-etc- : "Aizen et les traîtres." C'est Papi qui ouvre les hostilités. –Euh, je veux dire festivités.-

« Bien alors, il va falloir que vous nous donniez toutes les informations que vous avez le concernant son ou ses objectifs ainsi que ses plans que nous ne connaissons pas sont des informations primordiales.

-Alors pour ce qui concerne l'objectif, Aizen veut s'emparer de la clé du Roi… »

Et blablabla, vu que Gray a décidé de tout expliquer –tant mieux, moi j'ai la flemme- je vous épargne la conversation arrancar. Environ trois heures après, on a –enfin, j'ai même fait la sieste- fini la réunion. Donc là on se rend à l'entraînement. Je retrouve Yumichika dans la salle d'entraînement.

« Bon, on commence ?

-Je suis toujours prête.

-Ok, je t'attends. »

J'empoigne mon katana à deux mains et fonce sur Yumichika. Celui-ci esquive à la dernière minute et se retrouve dans mon dos. Il a à peine commencé son mouvement que je le contre. J'en profite pour me retourner et me reculer de quelques mètres. On continue ces petits enchaînements quelque temps, avant de s'arrêter un instant.

« Bon, An-chan ! Il serait temps que tu te serves de ce que je t'ai appris concernant le shunpô.

-Mais, je ne sais pas encore le maîtriser…

-Ben justement, c'est ce que je demande maintenant. »

On reprend notre duel, cette fois, Yumichika m'attaque de façon à m'obliger à me déplacer plus vite. Évidemment, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le tout est dans la visualisation. On visualise l'endroit où l'on souhaite se rendre et l'on se concentre très fort. Oui bien sûr ça paraît relativement simple dit comme ça. Mais pas avec un Yumichika qui vous court après de façon bien trop rapide.

« Tu vas trop vite ! Je arrive pas à me concentrer sur tes attaques et sur un endroit de la pièce en même temps !

-Tu crois vraiment que face à un Hollow tu pourras te plaindre de problèmes pareils ?

-Non, mais… C'est pas comme si t'étais un Hollow ! »

Il s'arrête. Alors que je suis sûr le point de lui demander ce qui lui arrive, il disparaît puis réapparaît aussitôt, la lame à cinq centimètres de mon visage. Je ferme les yeux, signe de réflexe défensif. Je les rouvre une seconde plus tard, de l'autre côté de la salle d'entraînement. J'ai réussi. Mon premier shunpô.

« Bien ! Ben tu vois, que tu peux y arriver il suffit juste de te voler un peu dans les plumes.

-Dit-il …

-Allez on reprend où on en étaient, tu ne sortira pas d'ici avant de savoir utiliser le shunpô comme une vraie shinigami.

-Shunpôter. C'est plus rapide. »

Et on reprend pendant encore quelques heures. –Monsieur et Madame Peuxplus on un fils, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Jean, J'en peux plus !- Alors oui c'est sûr, je vais me taper une classe intersidérale auprès de Gray, maintenant que je shunpôte comme une pro, mais si je suis aussi fatiguée à ce stade, je me demande ce que me réserve la suite comme infamie(s) ! Allez, petite douchette pour la demoiselle ! –M'en voulez pas, je suis trop fatiguée pour vous remballer de toutes façon.- On tambourine sauvagement à la porte de la salle d'eau –Je reconnaîtrais cette légèreté et cette finesse entre mille, ne serait-ce pas là ma douce colocataire Gray ?-

« Je me douche là ! Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué !

-Je sais ! Mais je dois aussi y aller, je dois être à la cinquième dans une demi-heure ! Alors j'ai pas le temps de t'attendre !

-Ok. »

Je sors à poil, et lui laisse la place –Oui, je suis galante, moi.- Elle me regarde, avec l'air qu-est-ce-qu-elle-fait-elle-pouvait-encore-s'-habiller-cette-petite-nudiste-d'-Anzu !

« Et toi, tu vas pas être en retard ?

-Laisse, voyons. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous chronométré moi. Au pire, je shunpôte quatre, cinq coups et l'affaire est dans le sac.

-Tu shunpôte ? Attends, tu veux comme avec le shunpô ?

-Oui, lui-même.

-Rah ! Pourquoi on ne m'apprend jamais les trucs utiles à moi ? Bon faut que je me grouille. ! »

Et elle fonce dans la douche. Moi je sèche tranquillement à poil dans la chambre. –La prochaine fois, penser à une serviette en sortant-. Du coup je prépare mes vêtements. Gray sort –impossible, elle l'a fait, la nouvelle record girl du monde de la douche en seulement deux minutes et treize secondes précisément ! Mais bon, elle sera quand même en retard…-

Je lui affiche un méga sourire. Elle ne prend même pas le temps de me répondre. Elle est définitivement trop pressée. Je me sèche. Je n'ai même pas enfilé mon uniforme que Ikkaku entre en trombe.

« Elles est pas là Gray ! Ah, euh désol- *Plaf !* (Bruit d'un coussin violemment lancé à la figure d'Ikkaku.)

-SALE PERVERS VA JOUER TU VOIS BIEN QU'ELLE EST PAS LÀ GRAY ! SI TU TE BOUGE PAS TRÈS VITE C'EST PAS UN COUSSIN QUE TU VAS TE PRENDRE LA PROCHAINE FOIS !

-O-ok Anzu, je sors…

-J'Y COMPTE BIEN, OUAIS ! »

Non de non ! Ah, j'ai pas crié comme ça depuis un moment. J'ai mal à la gorge… C'est ma veine, toute la onzième doit vraiment avoir flippé quand même. Bon, au moins il a décampé rapidos. Bon, enfin habillée. Youhou ! Me voilà shunpôtante jusqu'à la neuvième. C'est vrai que la vitesse, c'est bien. Je toque et j'entre.

« Bonjour Hisagi !

-Ah, salut Anzu !

-Déjà au travail ?

-Il faut bien.

-Oui, tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais quoi ? (Gargouille grossièrement.)

-Haha, on dirait que tu as zappé le déjeuné, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Toi non plus tu n'as pas encore mangé ?

-Non, j'étais pas mal absorber dans les dossiers. Ton ventre a bien fait de me le rappeler.

-Ahaha… »

Je découvre donc la Grande Salle –c'est une façon d'appeler le self qui se veut plus classe, mais en fait tout le monde est déçu la première fois : "Un self, et tout à fait banal en plus … Bon, elle est où ? Ma vraie Grande Salle ?"- de la neuvième, il y a beaucoup de monde encore, pourtant il est deux heures passées. Je remarque qu'Hisagi salue du monde que je ne connais pas, en même temps, il est Vice-Cap'taine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tout du moment qu'il n'y a rien de marin dedans.

-Houla, tu ne serais pas un peu difficile ?

-Je ne le nie pas…

-Bon, je te prends ça et tu me donnera ce que t'aime pas.

-Merci (Un joli sourire parce qu'il est gentil… et mignon, et fort, et beau et… Je sais, vous avez compris où je voulais en venir.) »

Par la force des choses –notamment de nos estomacs respectifs, ces braves petites bêtes- je me retrouve donc à déjeuner avec Hisagi. Nyaaaha… -Anzu est très très contente.- On bavarde de trucs et d'autres, notamment nourriture –ben quoi ?- .Intriguée, j'essaie de trouver son point faible en la matière. On retourne ensuite dans son bureau et on bosse. De temps en temps je lui sort un nom d'aliment et il me répond si il aime ou pas.

« Tch, même pas drôle. J'ne trouverais jamais.

-C'est bizarre, la première fois que tu es venue ici, j'aurai juré que je te tétanisais… Visiblement, c'était autre chose.

-Tétanisée ? Ah, non, pas vraiment non. (Si il savait…) J'y pense mais on ne pourrait pas te nommer Capitaine de la neuvième division ?

-Moi, non. Enfin, ce n'est pas la priorité du Gotei pour l'instant. Et, je n'ai pas le niveau requis pour ça de toutes façon.

-C'est relativement injuste. C'est quand même toi qui t'occupes de tout en ce moment, alors ça, ça n'est pas un argument de taille face à un Bankai inconnu…

-C'est un peu trop léger.

-Arf ! Houla il est déjà si tard !

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

-Non, je pensais aller narguer Gray en shunpôtant dans les environs de la cinquième. C'est là qu'elle aide. Ah, tu ne dois pas encore l'avoir rencontrée je pense. Bon, je vais y aller. Je repasserais t'aider bientôt !

-Merci, mais ne te sens pas obligée. Merci encore pour ton travail d'aujourd'hui. »

Je sors de la neuvième, il faut que je trouve Gray, il y a une chose qui me travaille depuis un certain temps : cette histoire de top five. Je veux savoir qui sont les cinq heureux élus. Bien sûr, elle ne me dira rien si je n'ai pas d'appâts adéquat…

* * *

**Alors ? N'oubliez pas de me donnez vos avis sur n'importe quel aspect du chapitre. **

**Au fait, je m'excuse de l'utilisation du terme "shunpôter" & family, mais, avouez quand même que c'est beaucoup plus rapide en "shunpôtant" ;D -Si vous n'avez pas compris c'était un de mes jeux de mots vaseux de dernière minute...-**

**Sayonara !  
**


	10. Chapitre 9 ou Gray is in the place

**Yo tout le monde ! Ah, la la, vive l'été. (Surtout quand il y a de l'orage chez vous...) Voici donc le Chapitre Gray's PdV (Nan, ça veut pas dire Points de Vie hein, c'est Point de Vue)**. **Pas grand chose d'autre à dire sur le Chapitre.**

**Remerciements spéciaux : Cerise ; Kagami Asura ; Bumblebee-chan ; Freak666chaos et MissBleach. (La p'tite nouvelle parmi mes lecteurs =D Bienvenue à toi xD.)  
**

* * *

« Alors Gray, j'attends…

-De quoi tu parles An' ? Top Five, c'est ça ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi j'veux dire.

-On dit "ce que je veux dire", Patate.

-Change pas de sujet, je veux connaître ton Top Five sur les mecs de Bleach, maintenant !

-Pour quelle raison devrais-je te divulguer ces informations classées Secret Défense.

-Attends, déjà que tout le monde sait dans la division que Renji est ton number one, tes informations Secret Défense, ça vaut pas une cahuète !

-… J'aurais préféré oublier cet incident regrettable. Bien, alors si je te le dis, tu ne le répètera pas ?

-Non chef !

-Bon, tu connais déjà les deux premiers ex-æquo qui sont Renji Abaraï et Ichigo Kurosaki…

-Oui, laisse moi deviner, le deuxième c'est Ikkaku, pas vrai ?

-Hein ? Qu-qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Tu bègue ma vieille !

-Oui, bon hum, en fait il est troisième. Bon alors le deuxième.

-Là, je sais pas…

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

-Ha ? En deuxième position, y a des fans qui tueraient pour pareil affront !

-Alors toi, un coup tu sors des mots qui sont à la limite du langage passable, un coup tu me sors des trucs beaucoup mieux sans raison, pauvre An' tu es désespérante.

-En plus, il s'est perdu, un Espada au milieu des Shinigamis. Le quatrième ?

-Hum, j'avoue que j'ai un trou… Je n'ai réfléchis que jusqu'au troisième.

-Comment tu peux appeler ça un Top Five s'il n'y a même pas cinq personnes dedans…

-Ah si, j'ai retrouvé, en quatrième c'est Shûhei Hisagi. (Tiens, c'est moi ou Anzu veut étouffer son oreiller ?) Et je dirais que le quatrième c'est Izuru Kira. Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout.

-Tu es sûre, ce ne serait pas plutôt l'inverse, Kira d'abord et Hisagi ensuite ?

-Non, non, c'est bien dans cet ordre là. (Plaf, An' vient de s'écraser au sol, je répète An' vient de s'écraser au sol !) Hoy ! Ça va ?

-C'est… rien. »

Elle est étrange quand elle n'a pas mangé. Je traîne donc Anzu jusqu'à la Grande salle pour le petit dèj'. Ah oui, c'est moi qui raconte tout aujourd'hui –A croire que la révélation du Top Five n'a pas suffit à l'auteur, non maintenant je me tape même la narration !- Passons. On aperçoit Yumichika et Ikkaku. On s'incruste à leur table.

« Yo !

-Yo ! / Salut Gray, An-chan !

-J'ai faim…

-Et ben An-chan c'est pas la forme, j'espère que ça ira mieux pour l'entraînement.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est pas dans son assiette depuis tout à l'heure. Je me demande d'où ça vient…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Kami-sama, déjà que tu voulais pas me laisser prendre ma douche en paix ce matin, voilà qu'il faut que tu m'affuble de cet obstacle insurmontable… (Elle a définitivement pété un câble ce matin, qu'est-ce qui se passe Anzu ?)

-Bon, je crois que je remettrais l'entraînement à plus tard, ça à l'air sérieux.

-Merci Yumichika. Attends voir. (Pose la main sur le front d'An'.) Elle est bouillante. Moi qui croyait que c'était de la rigolade. Bon, je l'emmène à la quatrième division. Ikkaku dis au chef que je fonce à l'entraînement dès que j'ai finis.

-Ok. »

An' était rarement malade sur Terre –Ouais, je veux dire le monde réel.- Alors que là en tout juste une semaine –si on compte aujourd'hui- ça fait la deuxième fois qu'elle va visiter la quatrième division armée d'une grosse fièvre. –La dernière fois c'était le reiatsu des Capitaines pendant la réunion.- J'arrive enfin et croise la Capitaine Unohana. Ces dans ces moments là qu'on remercie Anzu pour son poids plume –Pratique à transporter.-

« Capitaine !

-Oh, tiens, tu ne serais pas, hum ?

-Gray Raven, vous m'avez vue à la réunion en début de semaine.

-Ah, je me disais bien que ton visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Et cette jeune fille aussi d'ailleurs.

-Gray… Pourquoi tu me portes ? (Imaginez une Anzu complètement Out qui parle.)

-Elle a beaucoup de fièvre. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quand ça date, mais je me souviens que hier elle allait parfaitement bien.

-Suis moi. On va lui trouver une chambre.

-Merci, Capitaine. »

Maintenant qu'elle dort, je retourne à la onzième. Je me demande ce qu'elle a. Je repasserai dans l'après-midi, dès que j'aurais fini le travail pour la cinquième. Hop, je me prépare vite fait pour l'entraînement. Tiens le chef est déjà là.

« B'jour Cap'taine désolée du retard !

-Alors met toi vite en place.

-Oui. »

Mon petit katana à la main –ou plutôt à deux mains- j'attaque de plein fouet Kenpachi. Bien sûr, il lève à peine le bras qu'il a paré mon coup. Je m'efforce donc –comme chaque jour- de riposter en faisant preuve de vitesse. C'est vrai que le shunpô serait utile dans un cas comme ça. Beaucoup se seraient déjà lassés –vu l'inefficacité de mes coups- mais je ne m'arrête pas pour si peu. Les tintements de katanas résonnent dans la salle. J'ai cru apercevoir Ikkaku et Yachiru entrer. Il faut que je reste concentrée. Soudain, Kenpachi m'envoie valser vers le parquet. Je me rattrape à la dernière minute avec une espèce de saut périlleux arrière. –Comme quoi les cours de gym ne sont pas que pour faire joli…-

« Et ben, tu en veux on dirait. C'était bien joli ton petit saut sur la fin, mais ça ne te suffira pas pour me battre !

-Je sais ! »

On reprend encore pendant quelques heures. Je sors et je prends ma douche, je file ensuite à la cinquième. Pas moyen d'être en retard tous les jours. J'arrive dans le bureau, tiens Hinamori a invité Matsumoto ?

« Bonjour.

-Ah, Bonjour Gray-san. Ah ! Hum cette personne c'est Matsumot-.

-On se connaît déjà. Alors Gray, quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand-chose de mon côté. An' est à la quatrième division avec de la fièvre, à part ça vraiment pas grand-chose.

-Ah, je vois.

-Au fait, je me demandais il vous arrive de faire des fête dans le Gotei ?

-Des fêtes ? (Hinamori regarde Matsumoto, l'air perplexe.) On ne peut pas dire que ça n'arrive jamais mais c'est rare.

-Trop rare, oui !

-Alors pas de buffet à volonté et de saké coulant à flot ?

-Si seulement.

-Zut. Moi qui voulait en profiter.

-En fait, il y a bien ce genre de fêtes de temps en temps, mais c'est toujours pour une promotion ou quelqu'un d'important qui vient de passer Capitaine. Bref, pas demain la veille qu'on finira bourrées dans la salle polyvalente.

-Haaaaa. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Je veux boire. Et je veux squatter la sixième division aussi.

-Pourquoi la sixième en particulier ?

-Comme ça. (Sourire innocent made in Gray, s'il vous plait.)

-Bon, faut bosser maintenant, ils vont pas se remplir tout seul, ces formulaires.

-Tiens, quand tu auras finis ceux-là, tu me le dis j'irais te chercher les autres.

-Okay ! »

Et voilà comment on s'ennuie fermement sans fêtes, sans alcool, sans rien d'intéressant. Ah, c'est affligeant. Il faut qu'il s'excite la poire dans le Gotei, c'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont attirés des touristes. –Oui je sais, c'est pas le club Med ici.- Je gribouille encore quelques données sur des feuilles, voilà, j'ai finis.

« Et celles-là j'en fais quoi ?

-Il y a marqué quelque chose en rouge ou pas ?

-Ouais il y a un petit six. Ou alors c'est peut-être un neuf à l'envers ?

-C'est vilain de vouloir m'embrouiller Gray-san. Ces fiches doivent être emmenées à la sixième. Si tu ne veux pas y aller pose-les là-

-Tu rigoles ? Rien n'est trop dur pour moi. (Surtout quand il s'agît de la sixième division…) A qui je dois les remettre ?

-Au Vice-Capitaine.

-Parfait ! »

Me voilà en train de déambuler dans la division à la recherche de la sortie. –Comment ça j'ai autant de sens de l'orientation qu'une algue marine ? Vous cherchez la baston ?- Je cours en suite jusqu'à la sixième division. J'entre et ralentis dans les couloirs, j'aperçois ma cible. –Enfin, le Vice-Cap'taine.- J'ai un plan infaillible pour le faire chier. On va rigoler.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Qu'est-ce que Gray compte faire pour embêter son Vice-Cap'taine préféré ? (Ah, oui, pour ceux qui se demande Gray est basée sur le principe du "Qui aime bien, châtie bien.", d'où son envie irrésistible de faire chier Renji. **

**Review s.v.p :D ?  
**


	11. Chap10 Chiantise et révélation

**Bonjour (Bonsoir serait de rigueur.) à tous ceux/celles qui ne sont pas encore partis en vacances (ou qui sont déjà revenus.) Voici *roulement de tambours* le Chapitre 10 ! C'est la suite du PdV Gray et vous aller enfin connaître les plans de Gray. **

**J'ai pensé à quelque chose que je comptais mettre en place dans la narration mais ayant un mal fou à savoir si ce ne serait pas barbant, me voilà encore en train de vous demander votre avis. Donc, je comptais écrire, plutôt décrire le caractère de ces chères Gray et Anzu. Dîtes-moi si ça vous intéresse, bien sûr, si c'est Anzu qui est à la narration, c'est du caractère de Gray qu'on parlera, et inversement.**

**Remerciements spéciaux à mes reviewers/euses : Cerise, Kagami Asura,**** Bumblebee-chan****, MissBleach et Freak666chaos**.

**Bien, il est temps de lire ce 10ème Chapitre !**

* * *

J'attends un moment, il s'arrête, c'est ma chance. Je me faufile plus discrètement qu'une fouine. Je m'arrête juste assez prêt pour attraper l'objet tant convoité. Je tire d'un coup l'élastique qui nouait jusqu'alors les beaux cheveux rouges du Vice-Cap'taine et m'accorde un bonus en piquant le bandeau au passage. Il se retourne, personne. Et au moment où il allait reprendre sa route il s'arrête brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu m'a fait flippé grave là. Recommence jamais. Tiens d'ailleurs t'es qui toi ?

-Quoi, tu ne vois pas ? Haa j'aurais du m'en douter. D'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas perdu quelque chose ? (Sourire mesquin.)

-(Il porte la main à ses cheveux.) C'est toi qui m'as chouré mon élastique et mon bandeau ? Rends-moi ça tout de suite !

-Le mot magique ?

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-Tu te mets à genoux et tu me supplies.

-Compte là-dessus. »

Il essaye de me reprendre ses accessoires capillaires tandis que je gigote de tous côtés pour l'en empêcher. Alors que je m'amusais bien jusque là, un vent glacial –Mais non, c'est juste ce cher Capitaine qu'on aime tous…- vient nous réprimander.

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous faîtes dans les couloirs ?

-Capitaine c'est…

-Excusez-moi c'est de ma faute Capitaine Kuchiki. J'allais partir de toutes façons.

-Oui et tu es ? (Je vois Renji tilter, l'air de dire "je sais toujours pas qui c'est cette fille, même si elle me dis quelque chose".)

-Gray Raven. Vous m'avez recueillie mon amie et moi la semaine dernière. On s'est vu à la réunion des Capitaines aussi. (Tout sourire.)

-Hm. (Et il repart comme il est venu.)

-Ah ! T'es la fille qui fait des rêves louches !

-C'est définitif, je vais te pourrir la vie. (Sourire carnassier.)

-Gray, c'est ça ? Tu pourrais me rendre mes affaires s'il te plaît.

-Je peux oui, mais si j'ai pas envie ?

-Et si moi, j'ai des trucs plus importants à faire ?

-Bon, vu que j'ai eu ce que je voulais je vais y aller. Tiens ces papiers sont pour toi, cadeau de la cinquième division. Passe faire un tour à la onzième un de ces quatre, on s'y éclate bien ! »

Et une bonne chose de faite. –Je l'ai vu les cheveux détachés, oui, c'était mon objectif.- Bon, maintenant, se serait pas mal d'aller voir comment se porte ma petite Anzu. Je retourne à la cinquième.

« Tu en mis du temps. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Bah, je ne m'y retrouvais pas dans tous ces couloirs. Je peux y aller ? J'aimerais passer voir Anzu.

-Oui, tu m'as bien aidé aujourd'hui aussi. Tu ne voudrais pas intégrer la cinquième, ça me simplifierait la vie. En plus, on n'est pas très loin de la sixième. »

Ouh, il va falloir que je me méfie de Momo Hinamori, elle parle peu mais écoute beaucoup : elle se souvient de ce que j'ai dit à propos de la sixième. Je pars donc en direction de la division d'à côté, la quatrième. Finalement, Matsumoto a voulu m'accompagner. On débarque en manquant d'arracher la porte.

« Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! / Yooo !

-Gray, Matsumoto, vous êtes venues me voir ?

-Oui, disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir exactement ce que tu couves donc je suis de retour !

-Ce que je couvais. C'est parti comme c'est venu. D'après le Capitaine me voilà "victime de surmenage". Tu parles, avec l'entraînement que m'offre Yumichika, je peux m'estimer heureuse d'en être qu'au point du surmenage…

-Hahaha. Bon, on a qu'à fêter ta guérison, une fête, ça vous dit ?

-Je suis pour !

-Gray ! Espèce d'alcoolo ! N'empêche, "guérison" autant je sortais d'une pneumonie peut-être mais là… Ne me prenez pas comme prétexte pour votre beuverie, trouver-vous quelqu'un d'autre.

-On n'a pas besoin de prétexte. Allez An', je te forcerais à boire !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. »

On retourne toutes vers nos divisions ensembles, jusqu'à la dixième division où Matsumoto nous dis qu'elle va préparer "tout ça" –comprenez alcool, plus nourriture- et qu'elle va chercher du monde pour faire la fête avec nous. Finalement, il est tard et Matsumoto a décidé d'organiser ça pour demain. Nous on retourne dans notre chambre.

« J'ai rien fait de la journée. J'ai eu autant d'activité physique et cérébrale qu'une palourde !

-C'est sûr, t'es pas la même que ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, je veux dire pour demain, on y va comme ça ?

-Tu veux y aller comment, tu sais c'est juste une petite beuverie.

-Oui mais si y a …. Non, rien ! (Sourire nerveux.)

-Si y a _qui_, et ben ça fait _quoi_ ?

-Ça fait que je dois être présentable.

-Réponds à toutes mes questions s'il te plaît. De toutes façons, maintenant qu'on en parle, j'ai déjà remarquer des choses louches te concernant.

-Des choses louches ? Quelles choses louches ? (Elle prend l'air "fille innocente".)

-L'autre jour, Matsumoto a insisté lourdement pour que t'ailles aider du côté de la neuvième division. (J'entends un premier hoquet.) Et avant-hier, quand vous parliez de coup de foudre avec Yumichika j'ai encore trouvé ça louche (Deuxième hoquet.) Et si tu veux que je continue, il y a ta réaction franchement suspecte de ce matin quand j'ai énumérer le membres de mon Top Five (la voilà parcouru de frissons maintenant), on aurait dit que-

-C'est bon. Je vais te le dire. Je-je-je suis… Enfin tu vois quoi, de-

-Dis le clairement et très nettement avant que je n'me fâche, Anzu.

-Je suis amoureuse d'Hisagi Shûhei ! (Elle a débitée ça d'une vitesse, elle toute rouge maintenant, c'est mignon !) »

Elle relève la tête dans ma direction, elle attend visiblement un avis de ma part. Elle a vraiment peur arrêtez, j'suis pas un monstre non plus !

« Hoy, tu sais, c'est pas grave je vais rien te faire. (Une pause.) Par contre lui je vais le-

-Naoooooon ! Non, attends s'il te plaît. (Excellent, comment elle flippe.)

-Anzu. Je te fais marcher. Je ne vais rien faire à personne.

-…

-Bon, alors je pense qu'il est tant d'aller se coucher.

-Nan, tu veux dire maintenant ?

-Il se fait tard. Je ne préfère pas que tu me refasses le même coup de fatigue dès demain.

-Bon, si tu y tiens.

Elle se change et rentre dans le futon. Je lui lance des petits "Hisagi !" en la chatouillant. Elle essaye de se contenir –ce qui est complètement foiré- et rougit. J'ai besoin de faire la fête et de boire. Vivement demain.

* * *

**Voilà, je m'excuse car ce Chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent**.

**A priori, ce sera l'avant-dernier chapitre avant mon départ en vacances. (Pour les gens à qui je poste des reviews, sachez que je pars un mois -Je sais, c'est long, très long.- donc pas de reviews ni de chapitres pendant le mois d'Août. ) Je posterais des reviews dès que je rentrerais. **

**Vos avis sur ce Chapitre ? Reviews s.v.p :D ?  
**


	12. Chap11 Ce que je veux ? SORTIR D'ICI

**Ohayô minna-san ! Le Chapitre 11 est là, la veille de mon départ en vacances. J'ai eu un mal fou à m'occuper de lui, j'ai même cru ne pas pouvoir le poster avant mon départ, mais finalement c'est bon ! -SAFEEEEEEEE ! Juste à temps ! C'est la classe xD !- Il n'est pas immense, mais ça va. **

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Bumblebee-chan -qui est une des rare à avoir déjà lu mon chapitre précédent.- Et Mononoka pour ça review courte mais bien sympathique :D.  
**

**Voilà, alors c'est partit pour le Chapitre 11, ENJOY !**

* * *

Je sors du futon, bien sûr sans manquer d'écrabouiller Gray au passage. –Elle déteint sur moi ! C'est pas moi t'façon, c'est mon pied !- Elle grogne telle une hyène au réveil. Je m'enferme ensuite dans la salle de bain : opération nettoyage et ravalement de façade. Pour être présentable. Je sors donc après une bonne heure de préparation devant une Gray qui fait toujours aussi peur.

« Tu verrais ta tête ! (Je ricane doucement.) Bref.

-Aurais-tu, après une heure enfermées là-dedans à je ne sais pas quoi foutre, l'obligeance de me laisser accéder à la salle d'eau s'il te plaît ?

-Hm. Laisse moi réfléchir. Dans mon immense bonté, je te l'accorde, moi, la grande Anzu Akai !

-Ok, alors vire du passage Majesté !

-Mais tout de suite p'tite gueuse !

-… (Regard de fauve de Gray garou.) »

Et quoi de mieux qui série de chatouilles avant le petit-déjeuner pour bien commencer la journée, hein ? Gray se décide –Enfin, après moult, moult obstacles.- à aller se laver. J'attends donc un bouquin de kidô dans les mains. On passe ensuite par la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Pas de Yumichika en vue alors on discute avec Ikkaku. On part ensuite jusqu'à la dixième division où l'on tombe directement sur Matsumoto.

« Hello les filles !

-Yo ! / Hello.

-Alors vous êtes venues m'aider ?

-Si l'on peut, oui.

-Bien alors prends ces trucs là Anzu. (Elle me tends une partie des tas de machin choses apéritifs qui manquaient de s'écraser à tout instant.) Et toi Gray je te confie les bouteilles. Attention, lourde responsabilité.

-Je veillerais bien sur elles, t'inquiète pas. (Elle attrape les bouteilles et les serres fort contre elle.)

On met tout en place. –Pour info', on utilise carrément le bureau de Matsumoto, espérons que le Capitaine ne rentre pas plus tôt de sa mission.- Alors que je commençais étrangement à m'assoupir, voilà qu'on toque à la porte.

« Bonjour Matsumoto. Je ne suis pas arrivé trop tôt. (Il nous regarde.) Bonjour vous devez être les deux nouvelles dont on m'a parlé…

-Yep' moi c'est Gray Raven.

-Enchantée, Akai Anzu. Izuru Kira ?

-Comment tu me connais ?

-T'inquiètes pas Kira, Anzu m'a fait le coup à moi aussi.

-Ah ? Tiens salut Hisagi.

-Dis donc les mecs, vous bloquez le passage !

-Renji !

-Ah ! Salut Abaraï ! (Je vois Gray avec un grand sourire.)

-Ah, Gray salut.

-Excuse-moi Renji, je ne peux pas passer. (Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à s'arrêter à l'entrée aussi…)

-Pardon Hinamori.

-Excusez-moi, mais il serait pas plus simple de se pousser de devant la porte carrément ? (Merci Gray, pour cette remarque pleine de sagesse.)

-Bon, vous êtes les seuls que j'ai invités qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Merci à vous. (Hum, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on remercie ses invités Matsumoto.) »

Finalement, il y a moins de monde que ce que j'aurais pu penser. Il y a Hisagi ! Je salue les gens que je ne connais pas vraiment. Je discute avec Hinamori cinq minutes. Elle est gentille d'une certaine façon je l'aime bien. Je vois que tout le monde à déjà un verre de saké devant soi –si, si même Hinamori, je le jure- sauf moi, évidemment.

« Anzu-san, tu ne bois pas ?

-Hum, non, j'ai un peu du mal avec l'alcool…

-Ah, désolée An-chan, si j'avais su j'aurais emmené des jus de fruits ou autre…

-C'est pas grave Matsumoto.

-Ah ! Mais j'y pense, on a une réserve pas loin, tu peux aller en chercher.

-Ah oui, mais je sais pas où elle est cette réserve.

-Hisagi, pourquoi tu ne l'accompagnerais pas ? (Sourire suspect dans ma direction.)

-Ok, tu viens Anzu ?

-J'arrive ! »

Et je suis Hisagi jusqu'à une petite porte au fond d'un couloir. Il l'ouvre et je découvre un mini local, on rentre en refermant la porte –on est obligés, sinon on rentre pas tout les deux, vous imaginez mieux la taille du local maintenant ?- On commence à chercher les jus de fruits au milieu d'un amas de choses comestibles en tout genre.

« Ah, ça doit être ça, alors ça te convient Abricot ? (C'est moi ou il me fait un mini sourire moqueur ?)

-Haha, très drôle, oui, ça me va.

-Bon, alors sortons de là. (Il tourne la poignée une fois.) Tiens. (Deuxième fois. Rien.) Hum, Anzu, je crois que nous sommes enfermés.

-Hein ? Mais tu vas me détruire cette porte j'espère ?

-Je te demande pardon ? Tu sais j'l'aurais déjà pas fait dans ma division, alors dans une autre, j'y touche même pas.

-…

-Oy, ça va ?

-Pas du tout ! J-je suis… Claustrophobe.

-Ah…Je vois, dis-toi que tu n'es pas toute seule à être enfermée alors. »

J'essaie de me calmer. –Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.- En plus on est collés l'un à l'autre avec Hisagi tellement le coin est petit. C'est ça qu'on appelle avoir du bonheur dans son malheur ? Je suis tétanisée depuis toute petite par ce genre de trucs. Je n'arrive même pas à prendre l'ascenseur toute seule.

« Tu crois qu'il vont se rendre compte qu'on revient pas ?

-Je pense. Tu sais il vont pas nous oublier si facilement. N'empêche c'est vraiment pas confortable là dedans.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si il y a plus d'air ?

-Calme-toi. Tu devrais essayer de te reposer et ne penser à rien. L'air ne va pas disparaître comme ça.

-… Je veux juste sortir.

-Je sais. »

Je dois lui faire pitié, super ! Mais contrairement à tous ce que j'aurais pu imaginer au lieu de me claquer ou m'assommer pour que je me taise, il essaie de se montrer rassurant. Oh, nous allons de coup de bol en coup de bol, l'ampoule à grillée. Il fait tout noir maintenant.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Je me disais que si tu me racontais quelque chose tu ne penserais pas à tout ce qui te fais peur en ce moment.

-Hum, je ne vois pas trop quoi te dire. Ou plutôt rien de bien intéressant.

-Je vois.

-Attends je bouges cinq minutes.

-Hoy ! Fait gaffe où tu mets tes mains Anzu !

-Pardon, j'ai touché quoi ?

-Rien de grave mais c'est pas passé loin. (J'avale difficilement ma salive.)

-Ouais, de toutes façons ce n'est pas ma faute si on voit rien. »

Un peu plus loin, voici ce qui se passait :

« Matsumoto, tu as fait QUOI ?

-Gray ! Moins fort, les autres vont t'entendre, ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

-D'enfermer Hisagi et Anzu alors qu'elle est claustro' ? (Chuchote fortement.)

-Tu déconnes ?

-J'aimerais bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Oui, bon c'est vrai que j'aurais dû te demander mais, Hisagi est avec elle, alors ça devrait aller, non ?

-Ouais, en principe oui. Mais tu comptes les sortir quand de là ?

-Pour tout te dire, je n'arrives plus à mettre la main sur cette fichue clé du local… Désolée.

-Matsumoto, t'en rate vraiment aucune quand tu t'y mets ! »

* * *

**Voilà, alors pour ceux qui se le demandent -Mais tout le monde s'en fout de la véritable vie de l'auteur, n'est-ce pas ?- je suis un peu (franchement, il existe bien pire que moi.) claustrophobe.**

**Disons que ce n'est pas moi qui irait prendre un vieil ascenseur bien louche toute seule, quoi... **

**^^ Enfin, bref ! **

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et suis pressée de lire les chapitres des fictions que je suis à mon retour. Sur ce Ciaossu 8D !**

***S'en va en trainant sa valise à roulettes derrière elle dans un couinement à faire enrager un jouet pour chien.***

**Sid-X8 !  
**


	13. Ch12 La naissance de l'Escouade de Choc

**Bonjour ! Voilà le douzième chapitre ! Alors bon, on va commencer a s'intéresser de _près _à Hisagi. (Le pauvre, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend dans les chapitres à venir.) **

**Remerciements spéciaux à tous mes revieweurs : Cerise et Sardine, Kagami Asura,**** Bumblebee-chan,**** Freak666chaos, ****MissBleach, ****Mononoka, Keith Fye.**

**Allez, bonne lecture.**

* * *

A peine réveillée de ma sieste, je relève la tête vers mon colocataire –qui accessoirement me sert de lit pour une raison que j'ai nommée le manque de place _crucial_ mais aussi qui se trouve être la personne qui me fait craquer comme une biscotte au moindre petit sourire. Oui, vous l'aurez reconnu, Hisagi Shûhei.- Il n'a apparemment pas dormit de son côté.

« Tu ne t'es pas reposé ?

-Non, je n'étais pas assez fatigué pour ça il faut croire. »

Alors que je m'apprête a lui demandé s'il ne veut pas se reposer maintenant, la porte du local s'ouvre en grand ce qui me fait sursauter et m'éblouit –n'oublions pas que jusqu'à présent nous étions plongés dans la pénombre- une Matsumoto un peu penaude et une Gray à l'air légèrement irrité apparaissent dans mon champs de vision. Je saute sur Gray.

« Gray !

-C'est bon Anzu, calme-toi. Tout va bien.

-Alors c'était pas une blague cette histoire de claustrophobie.

-De quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Matsumoto ?

-En fait je dois m'excuser, il se trouve que c'est de ma faute si vous vous êtes retrouvés enfermés là-dedans avec Hisagi je pensais faire une blague, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'annonce que tu étais claustro'. Désolée.

-Pas grave, comment puis-je t'en vouloir si tu n'étais même pas au courant, hein ? (Je lui affiche un magnifique sourire.) Et où en est la petite fête ?

-Finie ; Cap'taine Hitsugaya rentre plus tôt de mission et il se trouve que les autres avaient pas mal de boulot alors ils ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps.

-Je vois.

-Dans ce cas je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller me remettre au travail, moi aussi. (Plus sérieux, tu meurs.)

-À plus tard alors.

-Ouais, à plus les filles. »

Hisagi s'en va donc rejoindre sa très chère paperasse tandis que nous retournons au bureau de Matsumoto. On s'installe autour d'une tasse de thé, et on commence à discuter du sujet favoris de tous : les histoires de cœur. Matsumoto engage la conversation.

« Bon, il est temps que tu te réveilles ma petite Anzu !

-Hein, me réveiller ?

-Hum, Matsumoto, est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ?

-Si tu penses que je pense ce que n'importe qui pense au sujet d'Anzu, alors oui, je pense à ce que tu penses.

-Euh, les filles, une explication de votre pensée connectée ne serait pas de refus. (Tu parles d'une embrouille.)

-An' je crois que ce que Matsumoto veut dire, c'est qu'il est temps que tu passes à l'action.

-?

-Tu sais, que tu prennes les choses en main… Avec Hisagi, quoi !

-Qu'est-ce que j-je dois faire, au juste, d'après vous ? (Je rosis.)

-Anzu-chan n'y connait vraiment rien, pas vrai ?

-C'est sa première fois. Il faut la ménager.

-Noooon ! Tu veux dire que Hisagi est son premier… ?

-Ben oui.

-Au lieu de m'exclure de la conversation, vous pourriez me dire ce que je suis censée faire ? (Ou Anzu Akai, l'histoire d'une H-S.)

-C'est simple An', tu lui déclare tes sentiments. En gros tu lui dis que tu l'aime, et tout ce que tu ressens à son égard.

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça mais si tu veux la jouer _très _directe, tu peux aussi lui rouler une pelle la prochaine fois que tu le voi-

-MATSUMOTO ! Tu sais ce que signifie "ménager" oui ou *biiiip* ?

-Lui dire et lui rouler une pelle ? (Je rougis fortement rien qu'à imaginer la scène, non c'est impossible !) Je-je ne pourrais jamais ! Je ne sais même pas comment on fait ça !

-Ah, remarque c'est logique. Mais passons, An' concentre-toi sur la première partie : lui dire ce que tu ressens. Ce serait déjà très bien de s'occuper de ça.

-C'est vrai. Gray a raison, c'est la première étape. Alors comment te déclarer, et surtout trouver le moment approprié…

-At-tendez. Je ne peux pas, il va m'envoyer bouler. Il ne serait pas plus simple d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il pense de moi avant de me lancer dans une déclaration ? (Toujours rouge.)

-Hum… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi indélicat pour t'envoyer bouler, enfin j'en sais rien après tout. Bon, Anzu a eu une bonne idée. Matsumoto et moi-même allons, à partir d'aujourd'hui, êtres chargées de la mission suivante : récolter un maximum d'informations su- »

Gray est coupée dans son élan, on toque à la porte. C'est Hinamori qui entre une petite pile de formulaire sous le bras.

« Excusez-moi, mais j'ai oublié de ramener ces documents avant alors… Tiens, vous faisiez quoi toutes les trois ?

-Hinamori, merci pour ses papiers. On préparait une stratégie.

-Une stratégie ? (Elle incline la tête sur le côté, les yeux ronds comme des billes.) Sur quoi donc ? Je peux peut-être vous aider.

-C'est vrai que tu pourrais nous être utile on cherches à caser Mademoiselle Akai !

-Matsumoto, je m'appelle Anzu, pas Mademoiselle Akai.

-…

-Alors Hinamori, veux-tu prendre part à cette mission ?

-Gray, ça me ferait hyper plaisir de pouvoir aider mais, c'est _qui _l'élu de son cœur, au juste ?

-Ah. / Ah. / …

-C'est Hisagi Shûhei.

-Il était dans mon groupe quand on était encore à l'académie alors je pourrais essayer de vous aider sur ses goûts tous ça.

-Thank you. »

Je les entends commencer à échafauder leur plan telles des puces excitées. Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire non plus. –Je me demande quand même si je peux faire confiance à ces trois folles.-

Je retourne donc à la onzième à coups de shunpô. J'arrive dans la salle d'entraînement. Yumichika n'est pas encore là. Je me prépare de mon côté en m'échauffant.

« An-chan ! Tu arrives avant moi ? Mais c'est parfait ça !

-Bonjour Yumichika. Alors, on s'y met ?

-Et bien, tu m'as l'air bien pressée, il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore ?

-Non, je suis juste très impatiente de m'améliorer.

-Tu sais, on ne peut s'en rendre compte soi-même mais on progresse à chaque fois que l'on s'entraîne. Bon aller, trêve de bavardage, passons à l'action !

-C'est partit ! »

Je me lance sur Yumichika avec rapidité. Il faut que je m'entraîne dur. Il esquive mes coups une demie seconde avant que je le touche. C'est clairement significatif de mes progrès. Je me souviens que la première fois, je brassais de l'air en permanence.

« Tu te débrouille bien An-chan ! N'hésite pas pour m'attaquer, c'est compris ?

-Oui ! Mais tu ferais mieux te faire attention où tu regardes ! »

Je cours et avec l'aide du shunpô, saute juste en face de lui pour essayer une attaque par en haut. Je le frôle, mais rien de plus. Je repars à l'assaut encore et encore, finalement au bout de deux heures j'arrive à le blesser au niveau de son bras gauche où une grosse entaille rouge et saignante prend place.

« Essaierais-tu de m'achever ?

-Haha, très drôle, peut-être qu'avec trois fois la profondeur de cette plaie j'aurais une chance de t'envoyer à la quatrième pour un joli pansement, et encore.

-Tu te sous-estimes, il est très difficile de percer en profondeur dans un combat de vitesse et d'esquive.

-Si tu le dis. »

Je salue Yumichika et pars en direction de ma chambre. Il doit être six heures passées. Je me douche rapidement et file à la Grande Salle. J'ai besoin d'un en cas. Je trouve une espèce de gâteau à bas de pâte de haricots sucrés, bah ça fera l'affaire. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Tant pis si il est tôt, je dois me reposer.

* * *

**Bien alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Trop court, pas assez d'action ? Je veux vos avis, s.v.p !**

**Qui sait ce qui nous attends au prochain chapitre ? -Moi, bien entendu, et je peux vous dire que... Oh, et puis non je vous direz rien ! Vous verrez le moment venu.-**

**Sid-X8, Noblesse Oblige. (Des fans d'Higashi no Eden ?)  
**


	14. Chap 13 ou Quand les esprits s'éveillent

**Salut, salut les gens ! : D Vous savez quoi ? Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir poster un chapitre 12 pour le moins *tousse* minuscule et ennuyant *tousse***. **Je vous propose ce chapitre 13. Je vous rassure celui-ci est long et plus attrayant que son prédécesseur. **

**Remerciements spéciaux : Cerise et Sardine, Kagami Asura, Bumblebee-chan (Alias la szchyzo.), Freak666chaos, MissBleach (On verra si tu trouve toujours mes chapitres trop courts après ça, niark !) et Mononoka.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveille dans une plaine. Enfin à peu de choses près. Elle est recouverte de neige et tous ce qui trouble cette étendue de blanc sont quelques sapins complètement gelés. Je me lève et avance droit devant moi en sentant les petits craquements propres aux bruits de pas dans la neige. Je m'arrête devant un lac gelé. Je me penche pour distinguer mon reflet sur la surface lisse et froide et là quelque chose me frappe. J'ai une énorme tache rouge foncée au niveau de la rate (à gauche de votre nombril.) Je reporte directement mon attention sur ma propre rate, rien. Je retourne à ma contemplation quand soudain, ce sont mes yeux qui me choquent, je pleure rouge, je pleure _mon sang_. Je sens qu'on me secoue, j'ouvre les yeux.

« ANZU purée, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Gray…

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-T'avais des convulsions.

-Des convulsions ? (Je répète ça étonné. Je n'ai absolument rien sentit.)

-Oui, et tu n'avais pas l'air de t'éclater. Tu veux me raconter ton rêve ? (Il est vrai que ça ne tient pas tout à fait du cauchemar.)

-C'est que… Je ne suis pas sûre. Je crois que j'ai vu mon reflet saigner.

-De quoi ? Comment ça ton reflet ? Et toi, t'avais rien ?

-Non, justement, la seule personne qui saignait, c'était _lui, mon reflet_.

-C'est hyper bizarre. Tu as remarqué quelque chose à part ça ?

-Hum, j'avais l'air différente, on aurait dit un _garçon_. Comme si le reflet était mon jumeau.

-Un jumeau... Tu sais qu'une fille et un garçon ne peuvent pas êtres jumeaux, les jumeaux ont forcément le même sexe. Se serait donc ton faux jumeau. Mais, pourquoi un rêve aussi chelou, et en pleine nuit ? (Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule, trois heures et demie.)

-J'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi. J'aimerais bien le savoir. Bon pour l'instant je crois que je vais me rendormir, alors bonne nuit Gray.

-Bonne nuit An'. »

De retour dans la plaine enneigée, je me lève et cours en direction du lac gelé. Cette fois-ci, je veux comprendre ce qui se trame dans mon esprit. Je regarde mon reflet, et pose la question : "Qui es-tu, que fais-tu dans mes rêves ?" Pas de réponse. "Parles-moi, au moins. Dis moi pourquoi tu saignes." Le reflet vient de cligner des yeux. Il me regarde ensuite et ouvre la bouche comme pour parler. Il s'abstient et referme la bouche, comme s'il était trop tôt pour quoi que se soit. Je continue de l'observer en détail. C'est mon portrait craché, cheveux noir courts –enfin, comme les miens, c'est-à-dire qui s'arrêtent un peu en dessous des oreilles- des yeux bordeaux à peine plus foncés, le teint pâle. Tandis que je me contente de mon pyjama shorty-débardeur blanc pour tout costume, il porte quant à lui une cape à capuche –Si, si, une cape toute noire, basique.- qui lui cache presque tout le corps. Je sens un truc qui me saute dessus ou devrais-je dire m'écrase. J'ouvre les yeux. Matsumoto Rangiku affiche un sourire rayonnant.

« Bonjour Anzu-chan ! Bien dormis ?

-Hum… Si on veut. Et toi, puis-je te demander ce que tu fais ici, notamment pourquoi tu m'écrases ?

-Oups, pardon. Je venais vous chercher, toi et ta copine.

-La copine elle a un nom, et c'est pas "copine" d'ailleurs.

-Oui, oui bon. On a du travail Gray !

-Tu as les micros oreillettes ? (Les _quoi_ ?)

-Oui Chef !

-Tu connais l'emploi du temps de la victi- euh, je veux dire du sujet ? (Elle a faillit dire victime là ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Hisagi, je ne veux pas que tu meures, pas tout de suite !)

-Bon, bougeons-nous, faut se lever. »

Et c'est dans une mollesse extrême que la "Chef" –Gray- va rejoindre la douche –motivée, c'est le mot-. Je prépare mes affaires pour l'entraînement quand Matsumoto me stoppe.

« Mais, tu ne veux pas enquêter avec nous ? Même si tu n'agis pas sur le terrain, tu as une micro oreillette pour entendre ce qui se passe.

-J'ai entraînement dès ce matin. (Une moue déçue apparaît sur son visage.) Si tu y tiens, j'essaierai d'aider les drôles de dames cette après-midi. (Je marmonne.) Enfin, si j'ai le temps.

-Non, non, notre organisation (Pardon, j'ai mal entendu là.) se nomme L'Escouade de Choc. Rien à voir avec des amateurs.

-C'est évident. (Tiens, Gray a surgît de la salle d'eau.) Personne ne nous arrive à la cheville. Bon, il faut qu'on aille retrouver l'Agent Hinamori.

-Oui Chef ! »

Je pars à mon entraînement de mon côté. Yumichika m'attendait.

« Alors ça va ?

-Bof, j'ai fais des rêves louches, mais bon, et toi ?

-Des rêves louches… Moi ça va. Si tu veux on parlera de ces rêves après l'entraînement, d'accord ?

-Okay.

-Bon, commençons. »

On commence par l'échauffement qui dure une bonne demie heure, puis l'on passe au combat. Je shunpôte dans la salle avant d'attaquer, je continue puis fonce sur Yumichika dès qu'il m'a perdu de vue une seconde. Alors que je lance mon katana en direction de son flanc droit, une voix sortie de nulle part m'avertit : "Sur ta gauche !" Je shunpôte directement à l'autre bout de la salle. Yumichika s'arrête et me regarde.

« Bravo An-chan ! J'étais pourtant sûr que tu ne te concentrais que sur ton attaque.

-C'était bien le cas. (Il arrête de sourire et me regarde plus sérieusement.)

-Comment ça ?

-On m'a avertit. Une voix dans ma tête. C'est rien, je dois juste être tarée, reprenon-

-Non, on va faire une pause pour l'instant. Je vais chercher à boire va t'asseoir. »

Pendant ce temps PdV Gray.

Bon, me voilà à la sixième à la recherche de se cher Vice-Capitaine Abaraï. –Non, franchement ça vous étonne ?- Il se trouve qu'il est nécessaire pour mettre mon plan a exécution. Je l'aperçois et bondis sur l'occasion.

« Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai besoin de tes services ! (Je l'attrape par la manche, tire, mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.)

-Tiens c'est marrant, il ne me semble pas te les avoir proposé.

-Oh. Je vois, seulement c'est quelque chose que toi seul peux faire.

-(Il marque une pause, se sentirait-il flatté ?) Non, attends, on m'a déjà fait ce coup là. Désolé j'ai du boulot. »

Et au moment où il allait partir, je sors ma dernière carte ou "Gray Raven, Cosette 2 le retour." Je finie par terre sur les genoux ce qui attire l'attention des gens –témoins- qui passaient par là, j'abats mon dernier atout.

« Désolée, tout est de ma faute ! (Prend un air profondément triste avec les yeux brillants et tout l'attirail.) C'est vrai, j'aurais dû me douter que tu ne t'occuperais pas de mes problèmes, seulement c'était plus fort que moi… (Regarde Renji des larmes plein les yeux.)

-Ahh ! Gr-gray ! Calme-toi, c'est bon je vais t'aider, mais arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît.

-C'est vrai ? (Joie innocente sur le visage. De quoi faire craquer le plus réticent des glaçons.)

-Oui, oui, aller allons ailleurs tout le monde nous regarde ! (Il est légèrement rouge, c'est trop fort !) »

Je me relève donc s'en trop afficher ma joie. –Comme quoi, les cours de théâtre, ça sert.- Et l'on fonce vers le Q.G de l'Escouade de Choc : la cinquième division, bureau de l'Agent Hinamori. On entre et on se pose, là on explique le plan à notre complice.

« Bon, alors tu vas porter cette micro oreillette. Tu entendras tout ce que les Agents Matsumoto et Hinamori ainsi que moi-même, te dirons si il y a besoin. Par contre, tu ne peux pas répondre ou le sujet se rendra compte que tu marmonnes tout seul.

-Quel sujet ? (Il semble paumé.)

-J'y viens justement, le sujet : Hisagi Shûhei. Normalement tu devras le trouver dans son bureau, vu qu'il bosse tout le temps. Ta mission est de lui soutirer un maximum d'informations sur ses penchants féminins et de savoir s'il y a quelqu'un qui l'intéresse particulièrement en ce moment.

-Mais, pourquoi vous tenez à ce que ce soit moi qui m'en charge ? Faîtes le sale boulot vous-même, Hisagi est une tombe, il ne me dira rien !

-Tu vois, mon cher Abaraï, on aurait bien aimé s'en charger seules, hélas, Hisagi ne se confiera jamais à des filles comme nous, nan sans déconner, tu le vois déballer sa vie privée à Matsumoto, par exemple ? (Un gros sourire en coin.)

-C'est sûr, vu comme ça, ce n'est même plus du domaine de la vie privée.

-Chef, vous êtes cruelle ! (J'ignore sa réplique.)

-Abaraï, il se trouve également, que tu connais notre sujet depuis bien longtemps, ce qui, forcément, devrait le mettre en confiance. Bien tu as une question ?

-Oui, et si, je refuse, il se passe quoi ?

-C'est très simple. Capitaine Kuchiki va avoir vents du fait que tu as exactement 26 dossiers classés importants ainsi que 7 formulaires urgents en retard de deux semaines sur le planning habituel.

-Comment est-ce qu- ?

-Ne sous-estime pas la puissance de l'information féminine. Maintenant prends l'oreillette et file !

-O-ok. »

À partir d'ici, on ne pourra qu'entendre la conversation à travers les micros oreillettes. –L'auteur m'a demandé de préciser que cette conversation sera en italique.- On se pose donc avec des chips, du thé et des bloc-notes prêtes à noter tous les détails croustillants.

« _(Bruit de porte qui s'ouvre.) Salut Hisagi._

_-Salut Renji, alors quoi de neuf ?_

_-Bah pas grand-chose à part qu'il y en a une qui commence à me courir sévèrement sur le haricot._

-Il va mourir, je vais le tuer… Après qu'il nous ait ramené les informations bien sûr.

-_Tiens, ce ne serait pas la pote à Anzu… Gray ?_

_-Comment tu sais ? Elle te saoule toi aussi ? _(Il ne tient pas à la vie, lui.)

_-Non, en fait je ne la connait pas vraiment, c'est Anzu qui m'en a parlé au début. Et alors, elle n'en pincerait pas simplement pour toi ? J'ai trouvé que, hier matin, vous aviez l'air de bien discuter à côté du buffet._

_-Hein ? Mais non, c'était pas ce que tu crois, d'ailleurs tu peux parler toi. Monsieur Je-suis-trop-difficile-donc-j-ai-jamais-eu-de-copine._

_-Ce n'est pas pour cette raison. Je veux dire, je suis peut-être difficile, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas reconnaître une fille mignonne quand je veux ! _

-Qui c'est qui était muet comme une tombe ? Il va tout nous dire ce petit !

-_Ah oui, alors en ce moment tu trouves une fille qui te plaît ?_

_-…_

_-Hisagi, tu peux me le dire, non ? On se connait depuis assez longtemps pour que je sache garder un secret. _

-Ouh ! Le vilain menteur !

_-… Je ne sais pas si elle me plaît à proprement parler. _

_-De quoi ? _

_-Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, alors dire qu'elle me plaît. (Une pause.) Il faudrait que je passe plus de temps avec elle pour savoir. _

_-Oui, mais au moins, déjà, elle est mignonne cette fille ? _

_-Et ta Gray, elle est mignonne ? _

_-Je n'ai pas peur de le reconnaître moi, au moins. _

-Dîtes, j'ai bien entendu, il vient de reconnaître que j'étais mignonne là ? (En mode déconnectée, rappelez plus tard.)

-Oui. D'ailleurs tu rosis je crois.

-Mais n'importe quoi, moi, rosir ? Pff, retournons à la conversation Agent Hinamori !

_-Donc tu admets que Gray Raven t'intéresse ? _

_-N'essaie pas de détourner ma question Hisagi ! Est-ce qu'elle est mignonne cette fille oui ou non ?_

_-Tu veux la vérité ? Je dirais qu'elle est la plus mignonne du Gotei, mais ça évidemment, c'est mon opinion._

_-… Et… qui c'est ?_

_-J'ai du travail là, alors tu m'excusera mais on remettra ça à plus tard, ok ? _

_-Ma-mais ! Hisagi ! (Bruit de porte qui claque.) »_

Réunion compte-rendu d'après mission dans le bureau de l'Agent Hinamori, vers onze heures.

« Il aurait perdu son sang froid tu dis ?

-Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas foutu dehors. Déjà qu'il avait l'air de bloqué quand je lui demandais si la fille en question était mignonne… Excusez-moi, mais, il lui arrive quoi à Gray ?

(Pointe sûrement dans ma direction à moi, qui me trouve accroupie au fond du bureau dans le coin.)

-Ah ça ? C'est parce que tu as dis que tu la-

-Agent Matsumoto, veillez à tourner votre langue sept fois dans votre bouche avant de parler. En fait, c'est rien, elle réfléchit à une stratégie pour une future mission, alors elle a besoin de calme.

-Ah.

-Bon et bien, merci de nous avoir généreusement offert tes services, Renji.

-(Murmure.) Il n'y rien de généreux dans vos méthodes de corruptions.

-On dira qu'on a rien entendu, allez, à plus ! (Claque la porte.)

-C'est bon Chef, il est partit. Tu peux laisser exploser ta joie.

-(Ton blasé.) Agent Hinamori… Tais-toi. »

J'accompagne Hinamori et Matsumoto jusqu'au couloir principal où l'on se sépare. Elles vont manger tandis que je m'occupe d'aller chercher Anzu.

Fin PdV Gray.

PdV Anzu.

Je sors de la salle d'entraînement, avec toutes sortes de choses en tête. Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, tellement dans mes pensées que je ne vois pas Yachiru arriver sur moi telle une flèche, et me fait projeter au sol par cette énergumène rose.

« Yachiru…

-Red-chan ! (Ça y est, j'ai mon surnom officiel.) Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule ?

-Figures-toi que j'essayais d'aller manger.

-Ah, d'accord. Et Karasu-chan, n'est pas avec toi ?

-Si, juste ici même.

-Gray ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? (Une technique de déplacements secrets ?)

-J'avais prévu qu'on mange ensemble. Ça marche ?

-Oui, oui. On y va.

-Karasu-chan, tu n'oublies pas ton entraînement avec Ken-chan cette après-midi, hein !

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et la petite tornade rose s'en va en sautillant. Quand a nous on peut enfin aller manger et Gray me raconte les exploits de L'Escouade de Choc. Je me demande qui est la fille la plus mignonne du Gotei, c'est une bonne question. On débarrasse et l'on va à l'entraînement de Gray. Je me pose au fond de la salle.

« Alors, tu es prêtes à mordre la poussière ?

-Qui a dit que j'allais mordre la poussière ?

-Haha, j'aime bien ton tempérament, mais il va falloir plus que ça pour survivre. »

J'ai remarqué que Gray et le Capitaine ont toujours eu l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde niveau combat. –Baston serait un terme plus approprié.- Bref, ils commencent l'entraînement. Gray court en direction de Kenpachi puis saute en pivotant pour donner plus d'effet à son coup. À partir de là, dans la salle règne les bruits des épées qui s'entrechoquent –d'une force exceptionnelle- et de petites étincelles due à la pression continuelle des deux lames. Contrairement au premier entraînement de Gray auquel j'ai assisté, elle semble beaucoup s'amuser. Elle sourit. Je constate vite que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir fait des progrès.

« Allez, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. On remet ça à demain.

-Bien Cap'taine. »

On retourne dans notre chambre, on se douche chacune notre tour et l'on se met en pyjama. Encore une journée qui est passée trop vite. –Et je n'ai même pas vu Hisagi, dites-vous bien !- Je décide de parler à Gray d'une certaine conversation avec Yumichika. La nuit va être longue.

* * *

**Il y a beaucoup de choses dont vous devez vous doutez en ce moment. Et moi donc. Bref, le meilleur est encore à venir.**

**Vos avis ? Je vous laisse ici.**

**Sid-X8, pour vous servir. (Enfin, on se comprend.)**


	15. Chap14 Quand les esprits se lient

**Bonsoir. Déjà un gros pardon pour ne pas avoir posté ce quatorzième chapitre plus tôt**. **Ensuite, il est court : sachez que ça doit faire la 30ème fois que je le réécrit. Je vous préviens enfin, que le titre n'est pas là pour rien, et donc qu'il va falloir suivre la discussion Anzu/Hisagi, sinon vous n'allez rien pané !**

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Cerise ; Kagami Asura; Bumblebee-chan; Freak666chaos; MissBleach et Mononoka.  
**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Je pivote sur le flanc pour regarder Gray dormir, à cet instant elle ouvre les yeux. Elle me sourit et me prend dans ses bras, pour un gros câlin matinal. Je souris à mon tour.

« Bonjour An'. Ça va ?

-Oui, à part que j'ai mis dix ans à m'endormir…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Je crois que j'ai trop réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit hier tu sais au sujet d'Hisagi et de la fille qui l'intéresse. J'ai beau chercher, il existe des tas de filles mignonnes dans tout le Gotei…

-(Gray sourit, puis ricane.) Tu es vraiment trop forte des fois An', tu sais, si ça te tracasse, demande carrément à Hisagi son avis, l'air de rien.

-Mais bien sûr ! »

Elle se lève et me tends la main, je l'attrape et l'on se douche à tour de rôle. On sort ensuite de la chambre et l'on rencontre Yumichika, qui semble un peu débordé.

« Salut les filles, désolé, mais j'ai pas le temps là, tiens An-chan tu voudrais me rendre un service ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Apporte ses papiers à la neuvième, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils étaient avec les nôtres, mais ils n'ont rien à faire chez nous…

-O-ok.

-Ah, et passe le bonjour à Hisagi. (Dit-il, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.)

-J'y vais maintenant. Gray, je reviens.

-Prends ton temps. (Elle pose sa main sur ma tête.) Après tout, tu dois savoir sur qui Hisagi a des vues. »

Je soupire et shunpôte jusqu'au bureau de l'intéressé. Je toque doucement et rentre. Hisagi relève la tête de ses papiers et me sourit.

« Salut Anzu !

-Hello. Tiens, des papiers déserteurs. Ils se sont retrouvés à la onzième par miracle, donc je te les rends.

-Ah, merci. Sinon toi ça va ?

-Oui, oui… (Je réfléchis un moment.) Dis Hisagi ?

-Quoi ?

-Je peux te poser une question ? Je veux dire, indiscrète et bizarre…

-Hm… Je t'écoute.

-En fait, je me demandais, (Je rougis.) tu as des vues sur quelqu'un en particulier, en ce moment par exemple ? »

Il s'arrête d'écrire et relève la tête une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, c'est un regard étonné et peut-être même un peu amusé qui me fixe. Je m'empresse de bredouiller une excuse.

« Non, mais laisse, c'était une question stupide ! Je vais y aller …

-Attends. »

Il me stoppe dans ma sortie précipitée –ou plus communément appelée "fuite"- en me retenant le poignet et m'obligeant à lui faire face. Il me lâche tout de suite devant la gêne évidente que j'affiche.

« Tu ne veux pas de réponse à ta question ?

-Je me le demande…

-Est-ce que je peux d'abord te demander pourquoi tu m'as posé cette ques-

-Non ! Bien maintenant je vais y aller. (Je me tourne comme pour sortir.)

-Oui. La réponse à ta question est oui. (Je me re-retourne. À croire que c'est tout ce que je peux faire à part rougir.)

-Je crois que je vais m'asseoir, si tu permets. »

Je m'assied et Hisagi aussi. Maintenant des tas de questions me trottent dans la cervelle. On se fixe cinq bonnes minutes sans rien dire. J'ai envie de lui poser toutes mes questions, mais bien sûr, il me devance.

« Maintenant. Je peux savoir pourquoi cette question ? (Ou l'art du regard pesant et gênant en une leçon par Hisagi Shûhei…)

-Eh bien… Je… euh… Enfin, c'est personnel…

-Mauvaise réponse, essaye autre chose Anzu.

-Désolée, mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, je switch ! (Ne rigolez pas, ça marche à qui veut gagner des millions ?)

-Bon… Alors je te retourne ta question : As-tu quelqu'un en vue, en ce moment ?

-Euh…Le vote du public ?

-Anzu !

-Ok, c'est bon ! Oui, j'ai quelqu'un en vue.

-Qui c'est ?

-Ton temps de paroles est écoulé, Hisagi. Ne crois pas que je vais céder pour tes beaux yeux. »

Et merde. -Ça, c'était l'art d'être-une-boulette-qui-ne-peut-pas-se-taire-et-se-trahit-toute-seule-avec-des-expressions-à-connotations-ambiguës.- Je respire un grand coup et me lève, je regarde ensuite Hisagi. Et son sourire en coin, m'arrache un air sceptique.

« Tu te moques là !

-Mais non…

-Si, si je vois bien que tu te moques, tu as envie de rire, ça se voit, et ben vas-y, rigole !

-Désolé, c'est juste que je trouve vraiment trop craquant de te voir sortir ça comme ça, alors que tu ne voulais rien dire du tout.

-Je ne te suis plus.

-C'est bien simple pourtant. Je t'aime, Anzu. »

Et ce dernier vient déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans que j'ai le temps de réaliser tandis que ma rougeur faciale perpétue son ascension et que mon cœur tâche de poursuivre un rythme cardiaque normal, tout en ratant deux trois battements.

* * *

**Je crois que le mieux, c'est que vous reviewer ! **

**Sid Sid Sid Sid Sid Sid Sid Sid (x8).  
**


	16. Chap15 La première moitiée

**Kon'ban'ha Minna-san ! Voici le 15ème chapitre. Il n'est pas très long, mais au moins, il est là. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour une fois, alors passons à la suite !**

**Remerciements spéciaux à mes reviewers : Cerise, Kagami Asura, Bumblebee-chan, Freak666chaos et MissBleach.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

PdV Gray.

Me voilà en train de méditer dans la salle d'entraînement de la onzième, assise sur les genoux, je me concentre. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Figurez-vous que mon entraînement n'avancera pas si je ne découvre pas mon Zampakutô d'ici peu. Donc, je visite mon monde intérieur. Je me trouve au sommet d'une grande ville remplie de gratte-ciel. Je suis perchée sur le toit du plus haut immeuble. Il fait nuit noire et pourtant aucun bâtiment n'est éclairé, peut-être une panne d'électricité générale ? Je m'avance vers le rebord du toit et jette un œil : c'est sacrément haut, il vaut mieux ne pas avoir le vertige. Un bruit de vêtement qui claque me fait relever la tête, je me retourne. C'est une jeune fille cheveux longs beiges avec de beaux yeux ronds jaunes dorés, elle à quelque chose d'enfantin. Elle porte une longue veste imperméable ouverte juste sur son buste ce qui laisse apparaître ses bandages.

Elle a également des bandages aux pieds et pas de chaussures… Tu parles d'un style ravageur ! Elle me regarde et me lance un 'Ça ne devrait plus tarder.' Et jette un regard entendu vers le ciel, je lève la tête pour distinguer de très épais nuages noirs qui menacent d'éclater à tout instant…

« Yo Anzu !

-Aaah, Gray ! J'ai cru que tu ne m'avais pas entendue entrer… Je pensais que tu étais très concentrée alors je ne t'ai pas dérangée. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Et toi ? Je t'ai attendu presque trois quarts d'heure pour le petit déjeuner, et tu ne te montres que maintenant. (J'affiche mon habituel sourire de démon.) Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Hisagi ?

- (Elle sursaute, puis rougit violemment, elle sait qu'il est inutile de me mentir.) Eh bien… »

Elle me raconte en détails tout ce qui s'est passé deux heures plus tôt, et je souris doucement.

« Dis-moi, tu ne l'as quand même pas laissé en plan pour venir me voir ?

-… (Elle pâlît. Je lui tapote le dos.) Je dois y aller !

-Fonce. »

Elle part en courant en maquant deux fois de glisser sur le plancher. Je soupire. J'avais réfléchis longuement au sujet d'Anzu depuis que j'ai su qu'elle était amoureuse… Je savais qu'elle finirait par me délaisser un peu un jour, mais je ne pensais pas que cela se ferait aussi vite. Je sais, je sais, je ne suis ni son père, ni sa mère et même pas sa sœur, n'empêche que je l'ai protégé depuis la maternelle, alors comprenez que j'ai un peu de mal à la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre… -Raaah, je parle comme si j'étais son chevalier servant, plutôt que son amie…- Bah, je vais arrêter me morfondre intérieurement. Et sur ces bonnes paroles je reprends ma méditation. De retour en face de la même fille que tout à l'heure, sauf que maintenant il pleut, et pas qu'un peu, c'est tout un orage qui m'accueille.

'_Bon, alors, tu veux connaître mon nom, ou t'en en absolument rien à foutre ?_

-Pardon ?

_-Je suis ton Zampakutô, au cas où tu te poserais encore la question, et je te demande si tu veux connaître mon nom ?_

-(Je prends un ton et une mine glaciale.) Déjà commence par me parler mieux, on verra après. (Elle affiche un sourire satisfait et prend un air sérieux.) Je t'écoute, quel est ton nom ?

_-KinRakurai*, pressée de travailler avec toi, partenaire.'_

Je rouvres les yeux puis admire l'arme qui orne désormais ma ceinture. Une poignée dorée foncée, une garde en forme d'étoile à huit branches. –Celles indiquant les points cardinaux sont longues tandis que celles en diagonales sont plus courtes.- Et un fourreau gris perle. Je me relève et sors de la salle d'entraînement.

Fin PdV Gray.

PdV Anzu.

Je fais les quatre cents pas, en silence, devant la porte du bureau du Vice-Capitaine de la neuvième. Au moment où je relève la tête et m'apprête à entrer, la porte coulisse comme pour me devancer, et Hisagi apparaît, un peu rose au niveau des joues, néanmoins très sérieux. Je laisse échapper un "gloups" d'appréhension. On se regarde sans rien dire pendant ce qui semble être un très long moment. On entre et je me pose sur son sofa, il pose une tasse de thé toute chaude devant moi. Il s'assied à côté de moi. J'essaie de reprendre un peu contenance et réfléchir à ce que je devrais lui dire.

« DÉSOLÉE.

- (Il lève la tête vers moi, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à une excuse.) Anzu, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Hein ? Mais c'est parce que je t'ai laissé sans te donner d'explications tout à l'heure, encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention. (Je me courbe, pour m'excuser.)

-Anzu relèves la tête ! (Il est gêné.) Le seul qui doit s'excuser c'est moi : je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser par surprise sans être certain de ce que tu voulais toi.

-Ahh, non ! Je t'assures que j'ai apprécié, là n'est pas le problème… »

Nos regards se croisent en même temps et je rougis d'un seul coup, je me rends compte que je viens de dire ça tout haut. Hisagi soupir très largement, visiblement soulagé mais toujours un peu gêné. Il me sourit.

« Bah, je préfères ça, j'avoue que j'avais peur de m'être emballé tout seul… J'ai un mal fou à savoir à quoi tu penses. »

Je réfléchis longuement et fixe Hisagi d'un regard neutre et sérieux.

« Je t'aime !

- (Il rougit.) Pourquoi cette déclaration, si soudainement ?

- Tu voulais savoir ce que je pense… Je t'aime. C'est peut-être extrêmement contradictoire avec ma timidité maladive, mais le fait est que mes sentiments, eux, sont bien clairs. J'ai compris depuis que je t'ai rencontré que je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, connaître les moindres choses de ta vie, de toi. (J'attends un moment.) Je m'en remets à toi !

-(Il me prend dans ses bras.) Tu peux compter sur moi, Anzu. »

Et je reste pour l'aider à remplir quelques dossiers qui s'ennuyaient dans un coin du bureau.

Une fois terminé le dernier formulaire, je relève la tête, et saute de ma chaise, il est presque quatre heures, si je ne me bouge pas, je ne pourrais pas m'entraîner. Je m'avance vers la porte, en me pressant, et j'entends Hisagi se lever, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

« Tu dois y aller ?

-Oui, désolée, j'avais complètement oublié l'entraînement… Il faut que j'y aille en vites-

-(Il m'embrasse, cette fois encore par surprise !) … Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ? »

Et je file en shunpôtant le plus rapidement possible vers la onzième. –C'est vous dire à quelle vitesse je dois aller…- Après être arrivée, je croise Yumichika dans le couloir de la Grande Salle qui semble contrarié et très embêté en même temps. Il me voit et fonce me raconter ce qui lui arrive.

« Anzu-chan te voilà !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, il y a un problème ?

-Bah, ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu penses : c'est juste que Gray et par la même occasion Ikkaku, se sale trou, sont en train de vider les réserves de saké du réfectoire.

-Heinnnn ? Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?

-Ça c'est la mauvaise partie : Gray a obtenu son Zampakutô.

-(Je souris.) C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super, en quoi est-ce la mauvaise partie ?

-(Il prend un ton très contrarié.) Tu es mon élève Anzu, c'est toi qui aurais du obtenir ton Zampakutô la première…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le mien ne devrais sans doute pas tarder non plus. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, on a un entraînement à faire, nous. »

Il récupère un soupçon de motivation, -avec même une certaine lueur destructrice dans les yeux- et l'on entre dans la salle d'entraînement. Je me mets en place. Comme d'habitude, je rivalise plus ou moins avec Yumichika qui est légèrement moins agile que moi. Alors que, dans un dernier affrontement, j'attaque Yumichika par derrière sans savoir comment diriger mon coup, une voix rauque que je reconnaît me dit : "Vise sa hanche, il laisse des ouvertures de se côté sans s'en rendre compte. " Je suis son conseil et terrasse –J'exagère, moi ?- Yumichika.

« Yumichika, tu veux que je te dise ?

-Quoi ?

-Ton élève ne va pas te décevoir. Je te l'assure, j'aurais bientôt un Zampakutô. »

Je le laisse pour aller m'occuper de Gray. Je rentre dans notre chambre et m'aperçois qu'elle est déjà couchée. Je vais me doucher et me change pour aller à mon tour me reposer.

* * *

_*****KinRakurai_ : Foudre dorée.

**J'espère que vous ce chapitre n'est pas trop court. Comme d'habitude je compte sur vous pour de jolies petites reviews !**

**Sid-chan.**


	17. Chapitre 16 Let's go for a Mission

**Bon... jour ? *Se cache très vite derrière l'ordinateur, tremblotante* Je sais, vous me haïssez. Je sais, je finirais un jour écorchée + brûlée vive sur la place du village, soit... (Ou peut-être pas soit en fait...) **

**Toujours est-il qu'avant, vous devriez lire ce Chapitre et reconsidérez vos projets de tortures/meurtres. C'est le seizième Chapter. **

**Les remerciements ****: Cerise (La seule de mes habituels revieweurs a avoir reviewé le dernier chapitre, *snif* T_T Merci à toi.) ; toshiro95, Plew A.E et Lokasena pour avoir ajouté cette petite fiction à leurs favoris.  
**

**Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de le lire, ce Chapitre**.

* * *

PdV Gray.

Je me réveille de mauvaise humeur à cause d'un énorme mal de tête. –J'ai bien essayer de forcer le sommeil, rien à faire.- Je me lève et vais me débarbouiller, je me scrute dans la glace un instant avant de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié une partie de la soirée d'hier, et _merde_ ! Je me douche et ressors de la salle de bain. Je commence à enfiler mon uniforme tandis que je coule un regard vers la pendule : o8hoo. Il reste moins d'une heure avant la réunion de ce matin. Je m'empresse de secouer Anzu façon sac à patate.

« ANZU, DEBOUT ! TOUT DE SUITE ! ... Aïe bordel, ma tête. (Très drôle d'être obligée de gueuler lorsqu'on à la gueule de bois…)

-Hein Gray, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ?

-Je vais bien. Tu dois te préparer vite fait, la réunion commence dans trois quarts d'heures.

-Ah bon, bonjour à toi aussi surtout… Attends une seconde, QUELLE RÉUNION ?

-La réunion de ce matin, laisse-moi réfléchir, à tout les coups personne ne t'a prévenu ?

-Non.

-Ben pourtant elle a bien lieu alors magne-toi !

-Ok, ok, j'y vais ! »

Anzu se dépêche de se doucher et l'on peut ainsi partir pour la première division. Pour une fois nous ne sommes pas les dernières, on arrive en même temps qu'Hinamori et Matsumoto qu'on salue de loin furtivement. Ensuite on entre et l'on se poste derrière notre capitaine. La réunion commence, l'ancêtre s'approche.

« Très bien. Commençons par expliquer, ce qui je pense attise la curiosité de pas mal de personnes ici présentes, la raison de la présence d'Anzu Akai et de Gray Raven, les deux jeunes recrues de la onzième division. (Il fait une pause.) Elles vont être envoyées en mission sur Terre. (WTF ?) Vous partirez demain matin. Je vous charge de la protection de l'humaine Inoue Orihime. Vous devez à tout prix éviter qu'Aizen ne l'enlève. »

Tandis qu'Anzu et moi sommes quelque peu figées sur place de nous voir attribuer une mission comme ça, un grand silence parcourt la salle. L'ancêtre attendant apparemment une réponse ouvre à demi les yeux et s'avance.

« Y aurait-il un problème ?

-(Je m'avance et apparaît à côté de Kenpachi, histoire que le vieux m'entende.) Ce n'est pas un problème, on est en réalité surprises de voir que vous _nous_ attribuez une mission de cette importance.

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire étant donné que vous êtes les seules qui avaient pleinement conscience de la situation ; on m'a aussi rapporté votre investissement dans les entraînements au combat que vous avez suivis. (Je tourne la tête vers Kenpachi, et Yachiru me fait le signe de la victoire, je prends un peu l'air blasé.) De plus je vois que vous ne vous en sortez pas trop mal pour n'être ici que depuis 12 jours et déjà portez un Zampakutô à la taille... »

Tu parles d'une annonce : avec ça je me paye tous les regards intrigués / intéressés / épatés ou même glacial –ça, vous savez qui s'est- des capitaines –Et aussi un Renji limite dégoûté de mes progrès trop fulgurant à son goût…-. Dans ce cas, même plus la peine de débattre avec l'ancêtre, je retourne au fond, derrière Kenpachi. La réunion enfin achevée, Anzu et moi sortons de la première division pour prendre le chemin de la onzième.

« Et ben, ne sois pas pressée d'avoir ton Zampakutô, va !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu aurais vu tous les capitaines se tourner pour te jauger de bas en haut, tu serais tombée dans les vapes.

-Je vois. Sinon, je me demande toujours comment ils peuvent nous faire confiance à ce point.

-Bah, ne te plaint pas ça nous fait des vacances gratuites sur la Terre : le coin le moins sécurisé depuis qu'Aizen est aussi libre que l'air… »

On rit en même temps mais c'est bien pour se rassurer. Anzu n'a pas encore d'arme, seulement les techniques de combats apprises aux entraînements quant à moi, même si je possède bien un Zampakutô, je ne sais pas encore m'en servir correctement. Les vacances du stress permanent de se faire attaquer par un arrancar à tout moment, tu parles d'une façon de se détendre… On arrive dans la Grande Salle et l'on s'installe avec Ikkaku et Yumichika un peu plus tôt que prévu pour déjeuner. -Faut dire que sauter le petit-dèj' ça n'aide pas à combattre la faim.-

« Hello ! / Yo !

-Salut les filles, alors cette réunion ?

-Bien, on a dégoté une mission sur Terre. (J'entends Ikkaku s'étrangler avec sa boisson.) Quoi, il a quelque chose à dire le chauve ?

-Vas-y, tu peux parler je m'en fous, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. (Il me sourit, et là j'ai un soupçon d'appréhension.)

-Ah tiens, et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Toi.

-Quoi moi ?

-Bourrée, c'était vraiment tripant hier. (Il se retient de rire, et je prends un air très peu rassurée.)

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Gray ?

-…M'en souviens pas, demande à l'aut' débile sans cheveux qui se marre.

-Elle était tellement stone qu'elle aurait même pas pu regagner la chambre en rampant...

-(Un éclair de compréhension me transperce.) C'est toi qui m'as ramené dans ma chambre alors !

-J'étais bien obligé vu ton état.

-…

-Bref, c'est quoi cette histoire de mission An-chan ?

-On doit s'assurer qu'Inoue Orihime est en sécurité jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ? Tu pars en mission mais tu ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu reverras Hisagi. »

Fin PdV Gray.

Je m'arrête de manger et réfléchis. C'est vrai, je ne sais pas quand je le reverrais, n'empêche que si l'on peut éviter qu'Inoue ne se fasse enlevée, Ichigo Kurosaki n'aura pas à quitter Kurakara et ça nous évitera des problèmes de trop. De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais jamais le revoir non plus. Je reprends mes baguettes et souris à Yumichika.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je le sais déjà.

-An-chan… »

On sort de la Grande Salle et Gray me force à la suivre dans notre chambre. On entre, elle s'assied sur son futon tandis que j'en fais autant. Elle inspire profondément avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« An', tu es une menteuse.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as menti, tu n'avais même pas calculé que tu serais loin d'Hisagi en partant en mission.

-Et alors ? Ça aurait servit à quoi si j'avais clairement dit à Yumichika que ça me travaille ? Tu trouves ça mieux ? (J'hausse légèrement le ton, frustrée.)

-Raah, mais non ! Ça m'embête autant que toi. Je sais à quel point tu t'attaches au gens, et là je ne parle pas seulement d'Hisagi, c'est pour ça que j'imagines à peu près ce que tu ressens.

-Ah, désolée. Je ne devrais pas m'en prendre à toi, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, le fait que tu viennes, ça ne me rassure pas.

-(Je prends un air étonné.) Comment ça ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient.

-… Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il va nous arriver quelque chose.

-Je sais. Enfin, je crois que tu as maintenant une chose plus importante à faire : allez voir Hisagi. »

Elle me frotte la tête –et me décoiffe- avant que je ne me lève pour sortir. Après, je me dirige vers la neuvième en shunpôtant. Remarque, Hisagi était présent à la réunion ce matin, alors je suppose qu'il y a pensé comme moi… Une fois arrivée, je marche rapidement dans les couloirs que je commence à connaître par cœur pour venir me planter devant la porte de son bureau. J'inspire une très longue minute et me secoue puis je fais vite coulisser la porte.

« Hisagi, je-…»

Il dort. Il s'est allongé sur le sofa. J'ai failli le réveiller. J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je m'assieds en face de lui et le regarde un peu dormir. C'est vrai qu'il à l'air exténué vu d'ici en même temps il semble apaisé. –Quoi que, c'est vrai, tout le monde l'est en dormant.- Je me lève et jette un coup d'œil à son bureau, il a toujours cette montagne énorme de papier, c'est hallucinant. Je soulève un formulaire quand j'entends du mouvement dans mon dos. Trop tard, je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'il a déjà ses bras autours de mon cou.

« Salut Anzu.

-Salut, la grande forme on dirait.

-Ouais. Désolé si tu m'attendais, tu es là depuis quand ?

-Pas vraiment. (Je me retourne.) Je venais juste te voir.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, dis, ça ne te dérange pas si j'essaie de partir avec vous demain.

-(J'écarquille les yeux en me forçant à réprimer un sourire.) Hisagi… Ce n'est pas le problème de savoir si ça me dérange, le problème c'est que tu es le seul gradé de la neuvième division à l'heure qu'il est, avec une foule de travail qui ne semble pas prête à diminuer, et que ces deux raisons suffiront à l'Ancêtre pour te clouer dans ton bureau.

-L'Ancêtre, c'est le Capitaine Yamamoto je suppose ?

-Voui. (Je hoche la tête de façon assurée.)

-Anzu, je vais essayer de lui demander, il ne va pas refuser.

-Ben voyons. Non, plus sérieusement : je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des problèmes par ma faute.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, si je veux venir, c'est pour moi aussi comme ça je serais sûre qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Attends de voir si tu peux venir. »

Il m'embrasse sur le front. Et s'en va aussitôt voir le Sôtaichô en shunpôtant. C'est marrant j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que les gens ne m'écoutent plus. J'aurais du lui dire que je refusais qu'il parte avec moi… Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à me préparer à le voir revenir avec une moue dépitée comme quoi il ne peut pas bouger du Seireitei. Super.

Et de l'autre côté, PdV Gray.

Déshonorée ça c'est mon état actuel. Ce n'est même plus la peine d'espérer, je pars demain en mission, il est certain qu'au retour tout le monde saura que Gray Raven est une dépravée quand elle a bu. En fait, le mot est fort j'ai juste –d'après des sources sûres- un caractère beaucoup plus… Ouvert et chaleureux une fois quelques verres empilés et une dizaine de bouteilles vidées. Rien avoir avec la fille sceptique et chiante que tout le monde connaît. D'ici trois jours donc, j'aurais perdu toute crédibilité au sein du Gotei. Trêve de bavardage, je sors de la chambre et décide d'aller voir quelqu'un –n'importe qui fera l'affaire- pour m'occuper.

Je shunpôte dehors et j'arrive à la dixième. J'entre et arrive devant le bureau du p'tit Capitaine Hitsugaya. Je toque deux coups et ouvre la porte en fracas.

« Yo ! Alors, ça bosse dure là-dedans ?

-Gray…

-Oui ?

-Tu ne t'entraînes pas ?

-Non, Kenpachi est (Tousse.) perdu quelque part dans le Gotei comme d'habitude (Tousse.) donc je suis venue te voir.

-Dis plutôt que tu t'ennuyais tellement que tu aies venu voir la première personne qui se trouvait sur ton chemin. (Ce petit Capitaine m'embête à lire dans les pensées des gens.)

-Non, Gray ? C'est vrai ?

-En fait… Oui. Désolée Matsumoto.

-Je le savais.

-Bref, passons. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-J'ai mal au crâne…

-Non Matsumoto, j'ai dit quoi de _neuf _?

-Rien, on travaille, nous.

-Et sinon, je suppose qu'Anzu et moi sommes pas seules à partir, il y aura forcément un gradé pour nous surveiller, non ?

-Oui, Renji.

-(Air blasé.) Ah… (Un ange passe.)

-Tu as l'air enchantée, non mais arrête, cache ta joie !

-En fait c'est parce que Gray aime Ren- *Plaf* (J'ai plaqué mes mains sur la bouche de Matsumoto.)

-Matsumoto, tu parles trop.

-Pour le coup je crois que tu peux la laisser finir, ça m'intéresse de savoir.

-Elle n'allait rien dire du tout, pas vrai Matsumoto ? (Elle hoche la tête, effrayée.)

-C'est sûr qu'elle n'irait pas sortir un truc du style "Gray aime le lieutenant Abaraï-" (C'est maintenant le petit Capitaine que j'empêche de parler.)

-(Je le regarde en prenant un ton glacial.) Si je ne veux pas qu'on le répète, c'est peut-être parce que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Froissée et ne voulant pas étendre le sujet, je sors du bureau et m'en vais dans les couloirs à coups de shunpôs pressés. Je retourne ensuite dans la chambre n'ayant rien de mieux à faire et tombe sur Anzu.

« Ah, tiens tu es là.

-Oui, tu me cherchais ?

-Non, je pensais que tu étais avec Hisagi.

-J'y étais, mais je suis revenue.

-Tu ne voulais pas profité et passer le maximum de temps avec lui avant demain ?

-Je n'y suis plus obligée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il part en mission avec nous. »

Fin PdV Gray.

* * *

**Ainsi s'achève ce Chapitre, oui nan c'est normal qu'il n'y est pas de narration à la fin, ça donne un effet je trouve -OUI, je vais sortir, une seconde.- **

**Alors le prochain Chapitre ne sera pas posté avant au moins deux semaines puisque je pars en vacances -étonnant, non ?- Et avant que vous n'essayer de m'assommer, sachez quand même que j'emmène l'ordi donc que même si je n'aurais pas internet, j'avancerais les Chapitres ! **

***Souffle un coup* Bien, c'est ici que je vous laisse.**

**Sid-chan, qui s'en veut d'avoir fait attendre ses dévoués lecteurs.  
**


	18. Chaptitre 17 Rencontre en coup de vent

**Hello minna ! Mais si il y a plus tant de minna que ça en ce moment xD. Bon, voici le chapitre 17, le titre n'est pas très fun, mais on s'en fiche. **

**Remerciement spéciaux à : Freak666chaos et Cerise(-chan ?).**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Nous voilà tous les quatre –Gray, Hisagi, Renji et moi- sur Terre. Avant de pouvoir commencer notre mission comme il se doit, on a besoin d'aller chercher nos gigaïs, et c'est Renji qui nous conduit jusque chez le vendeur de bonbons qu'on connaît tous : Urahara Kisuke. On arrive, pour le trouver dehors accompagné de Yoruichi. Cette dernière nous salue.

« Et ben les garçons on s'embête pas à ce que je vois. (La femme-chat sourit malicieusement.)

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? (Renji rosit, un peu gêné.)

-Elles sont mignonnes vos copines.

-Gray Raven, enchantée et je ne suis pas la copine de ce type. (Elle indique Renji du pouce d'un geste assuré.)

-Et moi je suis Anzu Akai, enchantée de vous rencontrer. (Courbette.)

-Rah, elle est trop mignonne et polie en plus. (Yoruichi me saute dessus puis relève la tête vers Hisagi d'un air intéressé qui fait peur.) C'est bien ta copine celle-là, pas vrai ?

-(Il pique un fard monstre et hoche la tête.) …

-HAAAAAA ? (Renji.) / Touché, coulé ! (Urahara, quelle répartie !) / Rah, même pas drôle. (Gray.) »

Le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges attrape Hisagi par le col et le secoue comme un prunier, l'air complètement scandalisé voir même trahi. J'entends Gray pester dans son coin sous prétexte de ne pas avoir laisser ce dernier se rendre compte tout seul de la nouvelle.

« Et tu m'as rien dit ?

-Tu ne m'as rien demandé non plus, il faut dire.

-Hisagi… Espèce de pierre tombale ! (Il s'éloigne vexé.)

-Pierre…Tombale ? (Voir Chapitre 13, si vous ne vous souvenez plus.) »

Le marchand de bonbons resté en retrait nous invite ensuite à rentrer. Il nous indique une chambre où nos gigaïs –à Gray et moi seulement- se trouvent tandis que les garçons vont récupérer les leurs au fond de la boutique. Gray fait coulisser la porte.

PdV Gray.

« Alors ça… Je savais Kisuke Urahara réputé pour son humour louche et ses goûts douteux, mais on ne m'avait pas dis que c'était _lui_ qui se chargeait de _nos_ gigaïs.

-Gray, il y a un problème ?

-Oui, An' mais la question serait plutôt, POURQUOI, MOI, JE ME RETROUVE AVEC CE LOOK DE PUNK DES 60'S ?

-Gray, calme toi. »

On "enfile" quand même nos corps d'emprunts. Je vous jure que j'ai l'air fine, moi. Jugez vous-même : j'ai un pantalon moulant à motif écossais recouvert de fermetures éclaires, un tee-shirt avec un énorme drapeau de l'Angleterre dessus et une veste en cuir presque dissimulée sous une armée de badge de groupes de rock et d'autres trucs. –On en connaît un qui s'est bien amusé avant qu'on arrive.- Anzu elle, c'est une salopette courte –en gros salopette-short quoi- avec un tee-shirt rouge et des collants gris tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. On s'assied autour de la petite table ronde en bois dans le salon et mon dernier espoir s'envole : Hisagi et Abaraï on des fringues tout à fait normales. –C'est de la persécution.-

« Pourquoi je suis la seule qui ai l'air sortie d'un concert des sex pistols ?

-(Urahara me fixe en réfléchissant profondément puis sort aussi sec avec un air victorieux.) J'ai été inspiré.

-ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? Le seul avec une tête de punk ici c'est lui ! (J''indique Hisagi au vendeur.)

-Et j'ai rien dis en plus. (Il prend un air blasé.)

-Maaaaah, c'est pas croyable ça. »

Légèrement irritée, je finis par m'apercevoir qu'Abaraï me fixe depuis un bon moment déjà, sans que j'arrive à déterminer s'il se moque ou s'il est juste effaré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard ?

-(Il rigole doucement.) Nan c'est juste que je me disais que dans un sens ça correspond bien à ton caractère, ces fringues.

-Je dois en conclure quoi ?

-Rien, simplement que ça te vas bien.

-(Mon agressivité redescend, et je me sens un peu gênée du coup.) Ah…Bon, et bien…Hum… Merci, Renji.

-Tu m'appel par mon prénom ?

-(Je lui fais un micro-sourire.) Si j'en ai envie, oui. »

Après s'être équipés –le mot est fort-, on ressort de chez le pervers au bob, je m'étire et réfléchis pendant que les autres parlent.

Fin PdV Gray.

« Il faudrait peut-être aller voir si on peut pas squatter chez le rouquin ce soir ?

-Renji, réfléchis, on va pas y aller à quatre ?

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Les garçons, on pourrait peut-être y aller sans discuter à la place de perdre du temps sur une mission qu'on n'a même pas commencé. (Je leurs souris, et je crois que je prends des attitudes de Gray…)

-Okay. »

On prend le chemin de la clinique Kurosaki, quand je remarque que Gray paraît bien calme. Je vais marcher à ses côtés, histoire de savoir ce qui se passe.

« Gray, ça va ?

-…Hein, euh tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si ça allait.

-Ah, pardon An'. Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu avais l'air dans la Lune depuis tout à l'heure alors…

-Oh ça ? Ce n'est rien, je repensais juste à ma famille, je me demande si ils vont bien.

-(Je m'arrête.) Ça te travaille ?

-De quoi ?

-Tu voudrais revoir tes frères et sœurs ?

-(Gray passe un bras autour de mes épaules et on se remet en marche.) Bah, ne t'en fais pas, mes parents s'en chargent ils vont bien… Même si c'est vrai que la petite horde de monstres me manque.

-Oy, oy ! Vous êtes à la traîne, derrière !

-C'est bon, on arrive ! »

Ils sonnent –chose rare quand on sait que tous les shinigamis s'incrustent chez Ichigo par la fenêtre de sa chambre- et c'est bien sûr le rouquin qui vient ouvrir. J'observe attentivement la réaction de Gray pendant que les garçons parlent.

« Oh, c'est toi, bah t'étais pas obligé de passer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? J'ai fais tout ce chemin pour venir te saluer et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

-Tiens salut Hisagi, c'est pas souvent qu'on te voit dans le coin, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? (Il ignore complètement Renji.)

-Pas grand-chose, en fait je voulais accompagner Anzu, c'est pour ça.

-Anzu ?

-Akai Anzu, enchantée.

-Ah, salut. Ichigo Kuro-

-Je sais déjà qui tu es. (Il me regarde étrangement, je lui souris.) »

Il remarque ensuite Gray qui est toute seule derrière. Il la regarde, au moment ou elle tourne la tête et croise son regard, elle rosit très rapidement et s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre un peu contenance, pas du tout convaincante.

« Et toi, tu es ?

-Gray… Gray Raven, Yo ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, vu qu'évidemment il n'y a pas assez de places pour tout le monde à la clinique, c'est ce cher Urahara qui va nous supporte ce soir. On va tous dormir dans une seule chambre : il me sera impossible de parler à Gray en privé ! Pendant que je réfléchis à un moyen de lui soustraire des informations de manière incognito, Hisagi viens s'asseoir avec moi sur mon futon.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-(Je fais les gros yeux et j'incline la tête sur le côté.) Hisagi, de quoi tu me parles là ?

-Quand j'ai dis… Enfin quand Renji et les autres ont devinés que l'on été ensemble.

-Pas de quoi s'excuser. Surtout quand on sait qu'ils auraient fini par s'en rendre compte de toutes manières.

-C'est vrai. (Il m'embrasse, et Renji et Gray entre à ce moment dans la chambre, les bras chargés de nourriture.)

-Désolés ! / On repassera plus tard. (Oui, ils parlent la bouche pleine…)

-Nan mais c'est bon, c'est votre chambre aussi, on va pas vous virez non plus.

-(Il se regardent l'air de réfléchir et parlent en même temps.) Bon, ben dans che cas ! »

Ils viennent s'asseoir sur le futon de Gray en face du mien et l'on commence à parler de choses et d'autres.

« N'empêche personne n'était au courant que vous étiez ensemble, si ?

-Moi je l'ai su dès le début.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné. D'ailleurs tant qu'on est dans le sujet, tu comptes pas te trouver de copain, toi, si ? »

Gray avale son beignet de travers et regarde Renji en écarquillant les yeux. Il affiche un air détaché, et très calme. L'air effrayée par ce calme et ce sérieux trop bizarre, Gray poursuit la conversation.

« Bordel, t'en as de ces questions, toi !

-Gray, en attendant, je suis aussi curieuse de connaître ta réponse à la question.

-An' ? Et bien… (Elle baisse le regard et se triture les doigts en rosissant.) NON, HORS DE QUESTION ! Fin de la discussion. »

Je soupire intérieurement mais tant pis, après tout elle ne veut peut-être rien me dire parce que les garçons sont là, et je la comprends… On mange encore quelques trucs et l'on va se coucher parce que demain, la mission commence pour de bon !

* * *

**Je sais que ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, mais ça ira mieux avec le prochain. **

**Merci à ceux/celles qui continuent de me suivre encore maintenant.**

**Sid.  
**


	19. Chap18 part1 Une demande imprévue

**Konbanwa ! Je sais, vous n'en revenez pas : je poste un chapitre pour la deuxième fois cette semaine, retenez votre souffle car ce n'est pas fini ; ce chapitre étant en deux partie afin de vous éviter d'avoir à lire l'équivalent d'un roman sur une seule et unique page, je poste dès aujourd'hui le seconde partie qui suit directement la fin de celui-ci. Voici le Chapitre 18, première partie. **

**Remerciements spéciaux à: Plew A.E qui m'a postée sa première review sur ma petite fiction *larme d'émotion*. Et c'est tout car peu de monde à lu le précédent chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux très lentement et tombe sur…Renji, à deux centimètres à peine de mon visage, je pousse un cri de surprise qui réveille sans aucun doute tout le quartier et ses alentours.

« KYAAA !

-Aaah ! (Renji qui se réveille en sursaut.) Qu'esssissepasse ?

-Anzu, ça va ?

-Oui, oui. Ren-ji ! Tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour t'endormir à un coin de la chambre pour te réveiller dans le coin diamétralement opposé le lendemain ?

-Diaméquoi ? Ah, ben je ne sais pas. (Il se lève. Baille, et je remarque qu'il porte seulement le bas de son pyjama, je détourne le regard en rosissant…)

-Oy Renji, tu ne pourrais pas mettre un tee-shirt ? Ou alors tu veux vraiment t'exhiber devant tout le monde, espèce de pervers… »

Le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges attrape mon oreiller qu'il balance aussi sec à la figure d'Hisagi. Ce dernier lui renvoi le sien, et s'en suit une bataille de polochons –qui sont en réalité des oreillers- énergique et bruyante. Trop bruyante : Gray est réveillée. Cette dernière grogne, se lève. Et pointe les garçons du doigt l'air à moitié amusée, à moitié dans le gaz.

« Vous ! Je vais vous montrer comment on balance un oreiller à la face des autres comme il se doit ! »

Aussitôt, la bataille reprend. -J'ai même fini par être incluse dans la bataille. Haha.- Du coup, c'est tous fatigués qu'on se traîne jusqu'au petit déjeuner, ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Urahara/Yoruichi.

« Et ben, quel panache, vous avez couru le marathon ce matin ou quoi ?

-Non.

-Tiens d'ailleurs, il me semble avoir entendu un cri strident digne d'un film d'horreur il y a bien une heure, de qui peut-il s'agir ?

-(J'incline la tête, dépitée.) Désolée… Je vous ai réveillé je suppose ?

-Non, j'étais déjà levé. Alors, vous allez sûrement avoir besoin de ceci aujourd'hui. (Il nous sort un uniforme qui semble être celui du lycée de Karakura.)

-Chouette. Une jupe. (Fausse réaction enthousiaste de Gray.) »

Je n'y avais pas pensé non plus mais c'est vrai que si l'on surveille Orihime, il vaut mieux passer inaperçu. Ça fait aussi un bon moment que je n'ai pas vu Gray en jupe. –Elle n'en met jamais que par obligation.- On finit de manger et l'on va se laver à tour de rôle, on sort de chez Urahara fin prêts chacun avec son uniforme.

« Allons-y ! Plus tôt on aura fini, plus tôt j'enlèverais cette maudite jupe.

-Let's go ! »

On arrive au Lycée, en retard et l'on entre dans la classe alors que les cours ont déjà commencé. Un par un on se présente, et l'on va s'asseoir –sous le regard dégoûté, mais peu surpris d'Ichigo-. Moi, derrière le rouquin, à côté de Gray qui est derrière Inoue –la rouquine-. Derrière moi se trouve Renji et à côté Hisagi. Bien sûr, personne ne suit le cours. J'observe les occupations de chacun Renji lui s'est endormit dès qu'il a atteint sa place, Hisagi semble s'ennuyer tout comme moi, et Gray, ben Gray elle euh… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

PdV Gray.

Tu parles, on a déjà vu tout ce dont la prof' parle alors aucune raison de s'y intéresser. Pour passer le temps je décide de m'amuser. J'arrache un petit bout de papier de mon cahier et écrit ma question dessus. Je signe, fais une boule du papier. Je vois qu'Anzu me regarde, je lui offre un magnifique sourire et j'envoie mon papier en plein dans la tête du rouquin. –Touchdown, boy.- Celui-ci gémit d'un aïe bien sincère, se frotte la tête et déplie le papier.

« Gray, qu'est-ce que tu-

-AÏE, ça fait mal ! C'est qui le con qui m'a-

-Kurosaki, un problème ?

-Hein ? Non, non, tout va bien.

-Dans ce cas, tais-toi !

-Ouais… »

Il lit discrètement mon message et je le vois lever la tête en l'air, vous savez, cette tête qu'on fait quand on essaye de se rappeler une chose qu'on a vraiment oubliée, ou une personne en l'occurrence… Non mais, quel…

« CRÉTIN ! (Là, c'est la trousse qu'il se prend en plein dans la tronche lorsqu'il se retourne.) »

Tout le monde me regarde, y comprit la prof'. Je me suis levée par réflexe. Avant qu'elle ne me fasse une quelconque remarque, je m'éclaircis la gorge et me rassied d'un geste net, du genre "on-a-rien-vu". Finalement quelques minutes plus tard la fin du cours retentit. Nous sortons tous rapidement de la classe pour rejoindre le toit du lycée. La même bande que dans les épisodes est là –Kurosaki crew power !- plus nous quatre. Le rouquin s'amène directement dans ma direction pour se planter juste devant moi, complètement effaré. -Et je constate qu'il est aussi grand que Renji de près.-

« JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU M'AS BALANCÉ UNE TROUSSE DANS LA FACE EN PLEIN COURS ?

-Parce que tu l'as mérité, voilà tout.

-…T'es pas bien comme nana, toi ?

-On ne peut mieux, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

-Non, mais attends, tu me demande un service et tu me traite publiquement de crétin en m'assommant façon Godzilla.

-Oh hé, tu parles à une fille gamin, mesures tes paroles, en plus de ça, n'oublies pas, je suis ta sempaï. (Ajoutez un sourire enfantin resplendissant.)

-Rah, bon alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Bankai !

-Pardon ?

-Viens par là. »

Je l'emmène à l'écart des autres, on s'accroupit. Je ferme les yeux un moment et prends une grande inspiration. Je les rouvre en fixant le rouquin d'un air plus décidé que jamais.

« S'il te plaît. Apprends-moi le Bankai. »

Je vois son visage entièrement changer d'expression, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent imperceptiblement et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il reste un peu en mode bloqué avant que je le titille pour le réveiller.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Donne-moi au moins une bonne raison d'accepter.

-Que penses-tu de… Je suis l'une des personnes chargées de la protection d'Inoue Orihime et si je n'ai pas un minimum de force elle se fera tranquillement enlever par Aizen Sôsuke ?

-C'est quoi ces conneries.

-… Ces conneries c'est notre mission, à Anzu et à moi, et je t'assure que ça évitera bien des problèmes. Bon, maintenant on ferait mieux d'y retourner. Préviens-moi dès que tu auras prit ta décision. »

Je me lève et m'en vais retrouver les autres. Les cours reprennent et l'ennui nous guette tous encore plus que ce matin. –Sauf cette loutre de Renji qui hiberne H24 et se réveille pour manger pendant les pauses !- Finalement le dernier cours de la journée arrive et l'on fini en beauté : sport au menu soit volley, soit kendo.

Fin PdV Gray.

Moi qui ne suis pas spécialement fan du volley, c'est bien ma veine. Au moment où je me retourne vers gray pour lui demander ce qu'on fait, cette dernière a déjà disparu. Je soupire doucement en m'apercevant que je ne peux pas rivaliser face à son sport préféré. Hisagi vient me trouver à ce moment.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

-Volley ! (Je prends une mine découragée.)

-Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais, tu peux très bien aller du côté kendo.

-Haha, crois-moi, avec Gray dans leurs groupes, ils vont regretter à jamais leur décision d'aujourd'hui.

-Je vois.

-En fait, je pourrais aussi bien juste m'asseoir et regarder le massacre… Et toi tu comptais faire quoi ?

-Comme toi. On va s'asseoir alors ?

-Oui. »

On s'installe au fond de la salle contre le mur. De toute évidence il n'y a personne pour vérifier ce qu'on fait, surtout que dans notre cas on n'est vraiment pas venus pour ça… Pour passer le temps je décide donc de parler un peu avec Hisagi.

« Tu es plus feignant que je ne l'aurais cru.

-(Il me regarde blasé.) Comment je suis censé prendre ça ?

-Je plaisante. C'était pour voir ta réaction.

-Dis moi, Gray et toi vous êtes au courant d'évènements qui pourraient se produire dans le futur, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et donc vous saviez depuis longtemps que vous arriveriez au Seireitei, non ?

-C'est un peu plus complexe que ça. Déjà, nous ne voyons pas que le futur, comment dire ça, par exemple, on sait aussi des choses sur les évènements qui sont passés à notre arrivée.

-Tu veux dire, tous ?

-Une grande partie.

-J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

-Disons plutôt que ce sont des souvenirs pour les faits passés, en revanche j'ai bien l'intention que le futur que nous connaissons avec Gray n'en devienne pas un. Jamais. (Je plante mon regard au loin en repensant au massacre de la bataille de Karakura et frissonne.)

-(Hisagi remarque mon malaise un fait dévier le sujet.) Donc, tu sais plus de choses sur moi que moi sur toi pour l'instant.

-Clairement. (Je lui fais un grand sourire.) Tu as une bonne longueur de retard.

-Dans ce cas je t'écoute.

-Quoi, là maintenant ?

-Oui, tout de suite.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ou je ne te dis rien du tout. (Il m'embrasse et se détache presque aussitôt de mes lèvres.) Pourquoi tu- ! (Je me stoppe et baisse d'un ton, en rougissant.)

-Bah, tu ne veux rien me dire alors…

-Et tu me fais du chantage sur les baisers maintenant ? »

Je me tourne un peu vexée mais mon maître chanteur se rattrape vite en m'embrassant sur joue et en me gratifiant d'un de ses magnifiques sourires.

« Tu te rappelle quand même qu'on est dans un établissement scolaire qui interdit les papouilles entre élèves ?

-C'est vrai. Mais, ne change pas de sujet.

-Bien, je te préviens si je commence depuis le tout début de mon existence tu en as pour un moment, aussi tu risques de ne pas trouver ça très joyeux, voir même glauque par endroits. »

* * *

**Voilà, c'est déjà un bon bout. J'espère que ça vous plaît et que ce n'est pas trop long. **

**La deuxième partie est légèrement plus courte.**

**Sid-X8, qui est triste d'avoir perdu ces revieweurs qui lui manquent.  
**


	20. Chap18 part2 Petits souvenirs

**Re. Ici présente la suite du chapitre 18. **

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

J'inspire une énorme bouffée d'air et me lance dans mon récit. –Enfin, on aura le temps seulement pour un début.-

« Je suis née dans une grande ville, dont je ne me souviens jamais du nom bizarrement, un 4 septembre. J'avais mes deux parents et un grand frère de cinq ans, Ryuji, qui m'attendaient pour le mois suivant. Je dois dire que j'ai peu de souvenirs de mes parents, ils sont décédés dans un… Accident, si on veut. (Je marque une pause.) C'est d'ailleurs à la suite de cet accident que l'on a troqué la métropole pour le quartier pavillonnaire où j'ai grandis. À l'entrée en maternelle, j'avais quelques difficultés à aller vers les autres. J'étais très timide du coup je jouais souvent seule. C'est seulement en deuxième année que j'ai rencontré Gray. Je m'en rappellerais toujours : une bataille de pastels entre deux gamins trop excités avait dérapé et ma jupe en avait sérieusement pris pour son grade. J'étais en larmes et Gray, qui jusque là avait était une solitaire, s'était empressée de voler à mon secours en grondant les deux garçons. Comme quoi, elle avait déjà un sacré caractère à l'époque. (Je ris et Hisagi me sourit.)

-J'ai du mal à t'imaginer petite.

-Il faut me demander pour ça, j'avais pris une photo des anciennes photos d'anniversaires sur mon téléphone portable quand son frère les avait ressorti. (Gray qui arrive d'on ne sait où.)

-Je veux voir ça.

-Oh non, ça craint, je pensé que tu l'avais effacée !

-Hein ? Hors de question. En plus je suis aussi dessus alors j'ai bien le droit de la garder.

-Dîtes vous, le cours va finir alors vous comptez rester là longtemps ?

-Renji, déjà on s'annonce au lieu de débarquer sans prévenir. (Gray: faite ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais…)

-Pfff. »

Hisagi et moi nous levons, on récupère nos affaires. Renji semble embêté et nous questionne sur ce qui l'embarrasse.

« Les filles, vous pourriez pas dormir chez Inoue ce soir ?

-No prob', même si j'apprécie moyen qu'on me prévienne au dernier moment sur ce genre de choses.

-Bah, j'suis désolé mais si l'on traîne tous trop chez Urahara, ça va pas le faire.

-Oui enfin, elle à raison de dire que t'es légèrement en train de les foutre à la porte alors que c'est pas chez toi.

-Hisagi, c'est pas grave. De toutes façons on doit bien veiller sur Inoue, autant rester avec elle le plus possible.

-An' dit vrai. On ferait mieux d'aller lui demander maintenant dans ce cas. Allez, on se voit plus tard. »

J'embrasse Hisagi bien que gênée devant Renji –même si ce dernier ne calcule rien du tout- et m'empresse de suivre Gray. On retrouve Inoue juste après le portail de l'entrée.

« Inoue-san, attends s'il te plaît.

-Ah, Raven-san et Akai-san, c'est bien ça ?

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, Anzu, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Très bien Anzu-san.

-(Gray frissonne.) A-appelle-moi Gray s'il te plaît, parce que le "Raven-san" j'arrive pas à m'y faire. Tout le monde m'appelle toujours par mon prénom.

-D'accord, Gray-san.

-Ok, donc tu dois avoir vu que l'on traîne avec Hisagi et Renji, on vient de la Soul Society.

-Ah bon ? Je ne vous ai pourtant pas croisé auparavant.

-C'est normal, on y est que depuis peu. Bref, l'important est : on a pour mission de veiller à ta sécurité c'est pourquoi on te demande si ça t'embête de nous laisser dormir chez toi ?

-Vraiment ? Il n'y a aucun problème, je vis toute seule donc évidemment ça me fait plaisir d'inviter des amies dormir chez moi.

-C'est parfait. On t'expliqueras ça en détail chez toi parce que c'est un peu long et compliqué. »

On fait la route avec Inoue en parlant de choses de la journée. On rigole puis finalement on arrive chez elle.

PdV Gray.

On s'installe pour manger tandis qu'Anzu vient tout juste d'expliquer toute l'histoire d'Aizen qui s'intéresse à ses pouvoirs d'où le but de notre mission, etc… -C'est Anzu qui s'est déléguée pour les fourneaux, parce qu'on connaît tous les facultés culinaires de la rouquine.-

« Gray-san, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été épatante pendant le cours de sport, tu as fais du kendo avant ?

-Hahaha. (Je me frotte l'arrière de la tête.) Et bien oui, j'en ai fais avant. Les membres du club de kendo ont voulu m'embaucher tout à l'heure, seulement on a d'autres soucis en ce moment.

-C'est vrai. *Vrrrr, vrrr, vrrr.* (Bruit de vibreur du portable d'Inoue, qu'elle inspecte.) C'est Kurosaki-kun !

-Vas-y, décroche. »

Elle s'exécute, dans une certaine agitation qui n'échappe ni à Anzu, ni à moi-même.

« Allô ?... Oui, ça va… Gray-san ? Oui, elle est bien chez moi, pourquoi ?... Ah, attends une seconde. (Elle s'adresse ensuite à moi qui la regarde interloquée.) Il me dit que c'est ok, il me dit aussi que tu comprendras de quoi il parle.

-(J'ouvre la bouche de surprise et les yeux deux fois plus grands.) Tr-très bien… Euh, demande-lui où et quand s'il te plaît.

-Où et quand, elle demande ?... Ok, merci, je raccroche à plus tard. (Elle appuie sur le petit téléphone rouge et me regarde.) Il a dit demain, à 1ohoo chez Urahara.

-J'y serais.

-Et nous aussi, bien entendu. Maintenant Gray, dis-nous de quoi il s'agit ?

-Je lui ai demandé de m'entraîner.

-T'entraîner ? Dans quel objectif tu irais demander ça à Kurosaki ?

-Pour obtenir le Bankai. (Je rosis un peu, comprenant bien le non-sens de ma situation, devant Anzu étonnée, et Inoue qui visiblement trouve ça tout à fait commun.)

-Vous avez toutes les deux des Zampakutôs ?

-Non, seulement moi. Malgré ça, Anzu a fait des rêves qu'on pense dû à son possible Zampakutô.

-Whoa. Je viendrais regarder, d'accord ?

-C'est certain. Comme on est là, on ne va plus te lâcher d'une semelle. »

On rigole toutes en même temps. Et l'on se change pour aller se coucher. Je retrouve la joie des vendredi soir annonçant le début du week-end. Je m'endors un sourire aux lèvres en prévision de la journée de demain.

* * *

**J'ai pleinement confiance que ma fiction n'est pas très attrayante et sans beaucoup d'action pour l'instant, et je tiens à informer tout le monde que c'est normal, je respecte un ordre sans lequel l'histoire ne peux pas continuer. (en même temps je pense qu'on comprend bien que faire attaquer des personnages qui savent à peine se défendre et complètement suicidaire.)Et NON, je ne spoil pas. **

**Allez, à plus.**

**Siiiiiiiid.  
**


	21. Chap 19 Breaking nerves

**Hello minna-san ! Me voici, me voilà -non, aujourd'hui je ne vous propose pas un numéro de magie, m'enfin peut-être la prochaine fois...- avec un magnifique Chapitre 19. Je vous préviens, ça s'annonce sport pour Gray qui commence son entraînement avec Le Rouquin ; aussi vous aurez droit à une révélation sur le sombre passé d'Anzu. Enjoy, people !**

**Shiratsuki Yukihime** : Tout d'abord merci à toi, ma première review anonyme. Je suis contente que ma fic' te plaise... -C'est trop évident, ça !-  
Si tu fais attention à toutes les indications comme la façon dont chaque perso' en appel un autre, tu devrais arriver à t'y retrouver. Je te laisse lire la suite.

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Freak666chaos, Cerise et Plew A.E.**

**Accrochez-vous à vos écrans, c'est parti !**

* * *

PdV Gray.

Après s'être réveillées à 8hoo tapante avec An' et Inoue, nous voilà tout juste arrivées devant le magasin du Pervers au Bob à rayures. –Les majuscules sont là pour vous dire qu'à partir de ce point de l'histoire, je ne le nommerait d'aucune autre façon.- On entre et, comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre alors qu'on traverse le salon, Anzu se fait littéralement "kidnapper" par Yoruichi. Je la laisse et m'en vais dans la chambre des garçons, un peu perdue dans mes pensées. Je toque, fais coulisser la porte et tombe uniquement sur Hisagi. Un peu étonné, je lui demande :

« Il est pas là, l'empaffé ?

-(Il sourit.) Si tu parles de Renji, alors non, il se douche.

-Ok…(Je réfléchis un instant.) Parfait.

-Euh, pourquoi ?

-Dis-moi Hisagi… Je t'avertis tout de suite, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écouter en douce mais hier, j'étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment comme on dit…

-Où tu veux en venir là ?

-Il n'y a rien qui t'a semblé bizarre quand Anzu te parlait de son enfance ?

-(Il me regarde étrangement surpris.) La partie concernant la mort de ses parents, peut-être…

-Décidément, tu es perspicace. Oui, donc tu en as pensé quoi ?

-On dirait qu'elle a évité le sujet, non ? Enfin, je t'écoute…

-Je pense fermement qu'Anzu nous sert l'excuse de l'accident pour cacher autre chose. Ah, et pour info, elle n'avait pas encore emménager là où on habite en première année de maternelle, elle est arrivée en deuxième année.

-Tu considères qu'elle te ment, pour quelle raison le ferait-elle ?

-Le fait qu'elle me mente à moi, ça doit déjà te paraître assez effrayant, nan ? Je suppose que la vérité derrière cette histoire n'est pas une de celle qu'on raconte au premier venu. Seulement…

-Seulement elle ne peut pas garder ça pour elle plus longtemps.

-Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je suppose que je n'ai pas à te demander de me rendre ce service.

-Je comptais tirer ça au clair avec ou sans ton accord. »

Je lui adresse un sourire un peu tendu et non sans une trace de tristesse voilée. Je m'en vais ensuite pour aller tambouriner la porte de la salle d'eau, histoire de me changer les idées mais surtout de mettre la pression à Renji. Ce dernier pique une crise, et je l'entends crier par-dessus le bruit de l'eau.

« OY ! CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, OUI ?

-(Je m'apprête à doucement me retirer quand le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges vient ouvrir la porte, simplement vêtu d'une serviette à la taille, les cheveux détachés et encore ruisselant de gouttelettes transparentes.) Tiens… Salut Ren…Ji. (J'articule assez pitoyablement.)

-Ah, c'était toi ! J'aurais du m'en douter. La seule personne capable d'autant s'amuser à me faire chier. (Il me sourit, j'en fais autant.)

-Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux moi-même.

-Au fait, tu comptes t'arrêter de me mater quand ? (Il fait, un peu rouge et flatté.)

-Maintenant, sans doute. »

Je tourne les talons un rictus amusé sur les lèvres, les joues rosies et entreprends de mettre la patte sur le Pervers au Bob à rayures.

Fin PdV Gray.

Enfin libérée de la femme-chat, je me rends dans la chambre des garçons. Je fais coulisser la porte et m'approche d'Hisagi. Ce dernier lève ses yeux vers moi, et en sentiment étrange semble s'en dégager, comme de l'appréhension.

« Salut, ça va ?

-Yo… En fait Anzu, il faut que je te pose une question.

-Oui ? (J'incline la tête et lui offre un magnifique sourire.)

-De quoi sont réellement morts tes parents ? »

Je perd mon sourire et me crispe aussitôt. Ça, ça n'annonce pas une bonne discussion. Je prends l'air le plus détaché et irrité que je peux, vis-à-vis d'Hisagi, qui écarquille imperceptiblement les yeux.

«Laisse tomber, je ne te dirais rien. »

Je me retourne prête à prendre mes jambes à mon coup, mais une main me retient par le bras, j'essaie de le faire lâcher, mais il resserre sa prise. Il m'attire ensuite à lui dans un mouvement forcé qui me décroche un regard quelque peu étonné. Il me fixe, résolu à savoir ce qu'il souhaite.

PdV Gray.

Posée sur un rochet, j'essaye de m'enlever l'image de la tête de Renji torse nu tout mouillé, de tout à l'heure. En foudroyant mentalement ma nature de voyeuse se développant trop bien et trop vite à mon goût. Un bruit de pas frottant contre la terre poudreuse me fait tourner la tête. –Oui, pas de cette façon, là je tourne juste le visage arrêter de vous emballer.- Le rouquin, déjà hors de son gigaï s'approche de moi en me faisant un signe de la main.

« Je le savais, j'ai bien fais de venir plus tôt.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai eu l'impression que t'étais le genre de nana à arriver toujours un quart d'heure à l'avance plutôt que pile à un horaire fixé.

-(Je le regarde un peu étonnée.) J'ai vraiment cette tête là ?

-C'est pas une question de tête. J'ai juste dit que j'avais eu l'impression que t'étais comme ça. Je ne me suis pas trompé. (Il sourit.) »

Je descends de mon gros caillou et vois Inoue au loin, à côté de l'escalier qui vient d'arriver. D'ailleurs Ishida, Chad et le Pervers à Bob sont là eux aussi. –C'est mieux que la télé les entraînements du rouquin, on va faire payer l'entrée !-

« Alors, depuis combien de temps tu maîtrise le shikai ?

-Ah… J'avais oublié.

-Ne me dis pas que… Bon, ben on va peut-être commencer par ça.

-Oui, _Professeur_. (Je le regarde un sourire tordu collé au visage, il rougit.)

-Tu peux m'appeler Ichigo, ça suffit.

-Je préfère le rouquin. (Il prend un air un peu blasé.)

-Bon, c'est toujours mieux remarque. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

-Ok !

-Assis-toi en tailleur. »

Je m'exécute, et je pose Kin', bien au chaud dans son fourreau sur mes jambes.

« Je suis prête.

-Va dans ton monde intérieur et fais-lui cracher le morceau.

-Fais-_la_ cracher le morceau.

-Peu importe, vas-y. »

Je reprends mon sérieux –que j'ai vraiment du mal à garder avec le rouquin dans les parages.- Et me concentre pour atteindre le royaume urbain de Kin'. Quand je rouvres les yeux, c'est exactement la même vue qui s'offre à moi, au bord de cet immensément haut gratte-ciel. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec la petite fille.

'_J'suis pas une petite fille._

-Une naine alors ?

-_Et tu crois que je vais t'aider à devenir plus forte si tu me charries ?_

-Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, très chère. (Magnifique sourire étincelant.)

-_De tout évidence, j'ai assez attendu sans rien faire, donc…_

-Je vois que tu es aussi patiente que moi.

-_C'est clair, il est temps d'aller refaire le portait de ce rouquin !'_

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, pour cette fois-ci me retrouver dans la salle d'entraînement style désert d'Ok Corral du Pervers au Bob à rayures. Le rouquin me regarde légèrement déstabilisé, quoi j'ai mis trois heures pour débloqué le pouvoir, parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir fait ça vite moi. Dans le doute, je lui demande.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tronche ?

-T'as…déjà fini ?

-(Je brandis mon katana en le tapotant doucement.) C'est une brave fifille.

-Bon, ben, fais-moi voir ce que t'as dans le ventre.

-_Hagayaku*,_ **KinRakurai** ! »

Un nuage opaque de poussière empêche toute visibilité. Au fur et à mesure que le nuage se dissipe, je vois le rouquin afficher un petit sourire et j'entends quelques murmures approbatifs assez loin dans mon dos. Mon shikai est libéré, sa forme approche celle d'une lance avec au bout deux lames assez courtes et séparées en v. Comme une espèce de crochet.

« C'est pas si impressionnant quand on y regarde de près. J'ai cru que tu débarquerais avec un truc plus imposant. »

Je réprime une moue irritée et j'entends aussitôt un petit grésillement. Un micro sourire étire imperceptiblement mes lèvres. Sans plus attendre, je fais pivoté la lame pour la pointer en direction du rouquin qui regarde ailleurs et lui fonce dessus. Il tourne la tête et pare l'attaque au dernier moment, ne s'étant pas aperçu de mes mouvements.

« Bordel, t'aurais pu prévenir.

-J'aime les effets de surprise.

-Ouais et ben… »

Je force un peu plus sur le manche de mon Zampakutô. Soudain, je relâche ma pression et pivote le plus rapidement possible sur le flanc droit du rouquin. Contre toute attente, il me pare encore au dernier instant, et je pousse un petit soupire déçue, ça va pas être de la tarte.

Histoire de me donner un peu plus de force je me concentre en me focalisant sur mon arme.

Le petit crochet argenté est parcouru d'une décharge électrique. Jaune dorée, scintillante.

Bien sûr, le rouquin l'a vu. Il shunpôte quelques dizaines de mètres en arrière.

Fin PdV Gray.

Je tique une énième fois depuis le début de notre face à face perturbant, je ne crois pas qu'Hisagi soit énervé, n'empêche qu'il me fait presque flipper. Je décide d'abréger cet échange silencieux.

« J'ai plusieurs bonnes raisons de ne rien te dire à ce sujet, sinon je l'aurais déjà fait.

-Quelles raisons ?

-…Tu risque de… (Je soupire en sentant les larmes doucement me monter aux yeux.) Me _détester_…Et de ne plus vouloir m'approcher. »

Je détourne vite mon regard du sien et m'efforce d'empêcher une cascade de larmes de découler sur mes joues. Je sens ensuite Hisagi qui prend ma main et redirige mon attention sur lui. Je déglutit bizarrement, et inspire profondément.

« Dis, tu as déjà entendu parler de personnes atteintes de dédoublements de la personnalité ?

(Il ouvre un peu plus les yeux.) Oui… J'ai ce problème là. Dans mon cas, ça n'est pas une crise qui survient n'importe quand, en réalité on a découvert que j'avais une autre personnalité à l'occasion de mon anniversaire. Ce jour là, mes parents avaient achetés, pour eux bien sûr, du champagne, et durant le dîner ils m'en ont fait goûter. Je crois aussi me souvenir que j'étais dans une colère monstre juste avant que… Enfin que Han* se réveille.

-Han ?

-On a baptisé l'autre personnalité qui réside dans mon corps pour que ce soit plus simple. L'important dans cette histoire est que Han s'est révélée extrêmement agressive et incontrôlable pour mes parents qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. C'est elle qui a tué mes parents. (Je m'assois sur le futon d'Hisagi.)

-Je suis désolé.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. A part le fait que tu me forces à rester et à te raconter des histoires que personne n'a envie d'entendre je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses.

-Anzu… »

Et sans que j'aie le temps de comprendre, Hisagi fond sur moi en m'enlaçant. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, laissant ainsi s'échapper une petite larme froide qui roule le long de mon visage avant de s'éclater sur l'épaule d'Hisagi.

* * *

_*Hagayaku_ : étincelle (Impératif quoi, elle lui demande d'étinceler.)

*Han : signifie cachet, sceau.

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, même si je sais que l'entraînement de Gray -et son progrès- semblent un peu précipités. **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et vous souhaite de vivre heureux. *Verse une larme d'émotion étant touchée par ses propres propos.***

**Sid.  
**


	22. Chap20 Together

**Hello minna ! Et me revoici avec les vingtième chapitre ! Je suis contente d'être arrivée jusque là sans trop de mal, je n'ai jamais eu de fiction qui a tenu plus de trois ou quatre chapitres... Alors vingts ! Au programme : la suite de l'entraînement et une espèce de virer shopping que j'ai écrit sans -beaucoup- de sérieux.**

**Shiratsuki Yukihime** : Je suis ravie que tu puisse mieux t'y retrouver. Merci pour ta review, et sache que je compte bien continuer cette histoire jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs la véritable "action" de ma fic' commencera normalement au prochain chapitre. -Ouh, là, je suis sûre que tout le monde va s'impatienter... Ou pas.-

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Plew A.E et Cerise.**

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

PdV Gray.

Cela fait environ deux heures que je lutte contre le shinigami remplaçant. La sueur perle depuis un bon moment de-ci de-là, et je pense que je vais m'arrêter reprendre mon souffle. Je respire profondément par la bouche et essaye de me reposer. Je dois dire que malgré le fait que Kenpachi soit fort pour "s'amuser" en combattant le rouquin, se bastonner contre poil de carotte à un truc d'excitant. –Ohé, ça s'appelle l'adrénaline mes amis !- Enfin, il est quand même foutrement rapide ! Tiens d'ailleurs celui-ci me jette un regard amusé ainsi qu'un sourire très satisfait.

« Alors ? On a du mal à suivre mon bankai ?

-Crétin ! Tu verras quand je te mettrais la raclée de ta vie. Je vais te faire manger tout le sable que tu vois autours de toi.

(Je souris à mon tour, c'est toujours plaisant de rouler des mécaniques*.)

-Et bien pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu te bouges. »

J'expire très fortement et ferme les yeux. Je dirige ma concentration sur Kin, et pour la première fois hors de mon monde intérieur, la susnommée me parle.

'_Tu comptes monter d'un niveau un jour, non ?_

-Kin ! Comment tu… ?

-_On a pas le temps de bavasser, je pense que si tu concentres ton reiatsu de la même façon que ton esprit sur moi, on pourra lancer la première perturbation…'_

Je rouvres les yeux, une lueur impatiente dans le regard je m'empresse de foncer sur le rouquin qui m'a gentiment –tant pis pour lui- attendu. Une fois arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, je shunpôte pour prendre de la hauteur devant la mine intriguée bien qu'intéressée de mon adversaire. Je pointe la lame de mon arme sur ma cible.

« _Yoake no houden, yowakôsai !*_

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que… ? »

Une vive lueur s'échappe d'abord du crochet aiguisé, rapidement suivie par toute une décharge jaune électrique et scintillante, assez fine cependant. Je grille une partie de l'uniforme de mon entraîneur qui a réussi à éviter la méchante blessure à l'instant propice.

Il fronce les sourcils et me fait le signe du "temps mort", je m'en vais le rejoindre.

« On arrête ?

-Ouais, j'ai la dalle.

-(Je soupire.) Juste quand je commençais à te maîtriser. (Je hausse les épaules, déçue.)

-(Il fait volte-face, très irrité.) Me maîtriser ? Repense-y dans deux cents ans et là on verra ! »

Je ris et l'on va retrouver les autres aux pieds de l'escalier. Inoue vient vers moi toute contente, presque des étoiles brillantes dans les yeux.

« Whoa ! C'était trop beau, Gray-san tu es superbe.

-(Je me frotte l'arrière du crâne, embêtée.) Mais non, mais non, je suis encore loin de ça. J'ai beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'avoir un niveau qui mérite ce genre de compliments.

-Gray-chan, Inoue à raison, pour un début tu te débrouilles vraiment bien, je suis sûr que même Kurosaki-kun a remarqué ton potentiel. (Depuis quand je laisse le Pervers au Bob m'appeler Gray-chan ?) »

Le rouquin et moi-même nous douchons à tour de rôle. Puis tout le monde se rassemble autour de la table de la cuisine. Assise entre une place vide et le rouquin, je me rend compte qu'il manque quelqu'un, et choisi d'interroger l'assemblée, déjà lancée dans sa dégustation –dévoration, est peut-être plus représentatif.-

« Hum, dîtes, quelqu'un sait où est Renji ?

-Ici. »

Le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges s'assit à mes côtés et je me demande où il est passé depuis sa sortie de la salle d'eau. Me revient automatiquement en mémoire le torse nu de ce matin.

Je dois rougir ou avoir l'air ailleurs car mon voisin de droite –roux- me rappelle à la réalité.

« Oy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, je pensais pourtant que t'aurais faim après l'entraînement ?

-Hein…Euh, mais oui, j'ai faim, je réfléchissais juste à un truc.

-Ça devait être spécial, pour que tu rougisses comme ça.

-(Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon morceau de sashimi et Renji s'incruste dans la conversation.) Et ben, de quoi vous parlez, ça à l'air marrant ?

-Non, rien. C'est rien du tout, mange ou ça va refroidir.

-C'est déjà froid…

-Roh, saoule pas, je pourrais très bien te demander où t'étais passé ce matin toi aussi.

-Ce matin ? J'ai dérouillé un Hollow.

-T'y est arrivé tout seul, _impressionnant_ !

-Est-ce que je t'ai sonné, poil de carottes ? (Les deux se lèvent prêts à se cogner dessus.)

-Répète un peu- !

-(Je me lève, m'éclaircit la voix.) OH MAIS VOS GUEULES MERDE, OU JE BOUFFE VOS PARTS À VOS PLACES ! »

Je me rassied tranquillement et reprend mon repas dans un silence à dissuader même les mouches de voler. Les deux excités se rasseyent lentement. Le déjeuner redevient normal et je demande de façon largement plus sérieuse.

« Sinon, on en est où, Aizen a montré signe de vie ou pas encore ?

-Non, ce matin j'ai rien remarqué quand je suis sortit.

-Je vois. Dis donc euh, Kurosaki, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de m'en entraîner à nouveau ?

-Pas spécialement, mais quand ?

-Peut importe, le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'aimerais être rapidement en mesure de pouvoir me défendre en cas d'urgence.

-Bah, lundi alors ?

-Lundi ? Mais, il n'y a pas cours au lycée le lundi ?

-Si, on fera de la médiation après. Tu viendras chez moi. »

C'est plus qu'une invitation ça, il a carrément affirmé que j'irais chez lui lundi soir. Remarque, c'est lui qui décide après tout, il est bien gentil de m'entraîner donc je ne vais pas le faire chier. –L'envie ne manque pas, cependant.- On finit de manger et l'on passe au thé.

Fin PdV Gray.

Après le déjeuné, Chad et Ishida rentrent chez eux. J'entends qu'Inoue parle de plans tranquilles pour demain avec le rouquin quand le mot "emplettes" m'attire dans la conversation.

« Anzu-san ?

-Désolée mais, c'est quoi cette histoire de shopping ?

-Ah ! Je disais à Kurosaki-kun que l'on pourrait tous faire une virée dans les magasins demain, j'ai cru comprendre que Gray-san avait besoin de vêtements.

-Très bien, je pense que c'est une très bonne initiative.

-Qui qui vient ? (Gray, de retour des toilettes.)

-Kurosaki-kun est d'accord. Il faut demander à Hisagi-san et à Renji.

-(Les deux arrivent pile au bon moment.) C'est à quel sujet ?

-Shopping. (Hisagi affiche un visage neutre et Renji prend une tête un peu dépitée.)

-Moi c'est ok.

-On est obligé ?

-Tu viens. (Gray prend un ton décisif.) Je te rassure, moi non plus j'aime pas acheter des fringues, mais on est tous dans le même bateau alors si tu crois pouvoir esquiver oublie tout de suite. (Un soupire exaspéré lui répond.) »

Ensuite, Urahara nous met doucement à la porte sous prétexte de ménage-repassage intensif –roh, l'excuse, ce n'est pas la parfaite ménagère non plus !- On salut les garçons.

On rentre et l'on s'occupe le reste de la soirée avant d'aller se coucher pour un repos bien mérité.

Après s'être réveillées et préparées rapidement Inoue, Gray et moi, on sort de l'appartement d'Inoue pour constater que l'air du matin est encore un peu trop frais. Je frissonne tout comme Inoue tandis que Gray affiche un magnifique sourire.

« Gray-san tu n'as pas froid ?

-Non, il fait doux là. (Inoue prend des grands yeux ce qui me fait sourire.) »

On marche en vitesse jusqu'à la gare, essayant de se réchauffer. Une fois arrivées on aperçoit de loin les garçons. A qui Inoue fait de grands signes. Ils ont tous plus ou moins une mine endormie -ce qui vaut aussi pour Gray- . Le train vient d'arriver et l'on trouve des places assises.

« Au fait les filles, Urahara nous a donné ça pour vous. (Renji sort un petit appareil blanc et plat de sa poche.)

-Un détecteur de Hollows ? (Gray le prend et le fourre dans sa poche.)

-C'est au cas où. Quand vous êtes toutes les trois et qu'Hisagi ou moi ne pouvons pas vous aider, c'est le minimum. »

Je réfléchis et m'apprête à parler quand la voix pré-enregistrée du train annonce notre station. Je me lève et sens Hisagi m'attraper discrètement la main, je lui souris, gênée. La petite troupe s'avance dans la première boutique. Les garçons vont s'asseoir sur les sièges devant les cabines d'essayages tandis que Inoue me prend à part pour me parler d'une idée amusante qui vient de lui traverser l'esprit.

PdV Gray.

Je regarde de long en large tout ce que je trouve et, je constate que la simplicité n'est plus au goût du jour. –Sans déconner je déteste la mode.- Je tombe finalement sur un t-shirt gris clair et un jean décoloré à ma taille. Je m'avance vers les cabines et Renji me regarde l'air blasé.

« Quoi encore ?

-J'ai rien dit pour l'instant je te signal.

-Et bien justement… ?

-Nan c'est juste que je m'ennuie.

-Arrache les poils du canapé, compte le nombre de vêtements que tu juges trop flashy ou fais un tetris mental, je sais pas moi, tu as l'embarras du choix.

-Va t'habiller.

-Je vais me gêner, tiens ! »

Je me retourne en direction d'une cabine et là, tout va très vite, Anzu et Inoue surgissent de nulle part, m'attrapent et m'emmènent dans la cabine avec elles un sourire énorme sur leurs visages, tout ça sous les regards effrayés des trois garçons et de moi-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

-On va te faire essayer des trucs mignons, tu vas voir, ça va être drôle. (La rouquine, j'ai bien envie de la tuer là, alors que je suis censée m'assurer de sa survie, allez comprendre vous...)

-An', même toi ?

-Désolée, mais j'aimerais vraiment te voir portant cette robe.

-(Je me fige en voyant le bout de tissu.) Kyaaaaaaaaaa ! AU SECOURS, SORTEZ-MOI DE LÀ ! »

Une fois parvenues à me faire enfiler _la chose_, Inoue me pousse d'une bonne tape dans le dos, et je déboule dehors complètement pivoine. Je fronce les sourcils, Hisagi esquisse un sourire contenu, Renji et Kurosaki sont… Ben, ils ne rigolent pas ? Et puis… Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? J'agite une main devant leurs figures figées pour les rappeler à la réalité.

« C'est si horrible ? Je ne me suis pas rendue compte-

-C'est trop… (Renji commence.)

-C'est clair. (Kurosaki, ils se comprennent entre eux, mais moi pas.)

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ça ne te ressemble pas…

-Ouais, c'est féminin et mignon. »

Une grosse veine apparaît sur mon crâne et je me sens prête à remballer les deux débiles lorsque j'entends un petit "flash" qui me fait relever la tête. Anzu sourit en brandissant le petit appareil blanc qui était auparavant dans la poche de mon pantalon.

« En souvenir.

-Oh, non ! (Je plaque ma main sur mon front et vile en vitesse dans la cabine.) »

Je me change et le reste de notre journée se passe –presque- sans –d'autres- problèmes.

* * *

_Désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de mettre les explications, honte sur moi._

_*Rouler des mécaniques : c'est une expression équivalente à faire le cake, bref à crâner quoi, ce qui plaît beaucoup lors des combats._

_*Yoake no houden, yowakôsai ! : mot pour mot, ça signifie, Décharge de l'aurore, faible éclat ! (Cette traduction a été faite par moi-même donc n'est sûrement pas très rigoureuse.) C'est le nom de l'attaque que lance Gray, vous vous en doutez.  
_

**Alors ? Une opinion, un coup de gueule à transmettre à l'auteur, c'est par là review. **

**Plus sérieusement, j'ai remarqué -et apprécié- que beaucoup d'auteurs de fictions que je suis fasse des chapitres "Interview des personnages de ma fiction", donc je vous propose, de répondre moi aussi, enfin de faire répondre les perso's à vos questions pour fêter la publication de ce 20ème chapitre( prétexte conçu de toute pièce.) N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, quelles qu'elles soient.**

**Voilà, à bientôt, **

**Sid.  
**


	23. Interview

**Bonjour. Voici les réponses aux questions que vous avez posé aux perso's. ATTENTION : Cette interview n'est pas du tout sérieuse, je pourrait complètement être tenue pour responsable d'éventuels sourire/Fou rire/ou même saignement de nez en ce qui concerne ce chapitre. **

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Cerise et Plew A.E.**

**PS: J'ai édité le chapitre précédent, j'avais oublié d'inscrire les explications des mots suivit d'une *, donc si vous n'avez pas encore jeté un coup d'œil...  
**

**Maintenant, place au gros délire.**

* * *

Une jeune fille haute de trois pommes entre dans la pièce les bras chargés de feuilles volantes rangées à la va vite. C'est cheveux lui arrive aux chevilles et sont bleu givré, quant à ces yeux, ils sont noirs et brillants. Arrivant à sa place, elle manque de se viander lorsqu'elle s'assied au bout de l'immense table, et fais comme si de rien n'était.

« Bien, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je vais me présenter : moi c'est Sid, l'auteur.

(Silence de mort, un petit corbeau passe en croassant.) Okayyyy… Tout le monde sait pourquoi je vous ai tous réuni ici aujourd'hui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore préparé ? (Déclara l'assemblée en roulant des yeux.)

-Une interview spéciale des lecteurs ! Youhou ! Houlà, cacher votre joie surtout… »

Devant l'air blasé de toutes les personnes présentes à la table –à savoir le casting de Bleach au grand complet, ainsi qu'Anzu Akai et Gray Raven- elle commença sans plus attendre.

« Hum, Kuchiki-sama ?

-Qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

-Alors, aimez-vous les bonbons ?

-… (Il l'ignora royalement, ou plutôt noblement.)

-Hum, dois-je vous rappelez que vous êtes sous contrat ? (Un mini, micro soupire exaspéré échappe au noble, et l'assemblée tout autour écarquille les yeux sans comprendre.) Oui, ce magnifique contrat, (la jeune fille sort une pile de papiers agrafés relativement énorme) stipule qu'en échange de réponses à n'importe quelles questions de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi, je promet de vous fichez la paix le plus possible dans le cas contraire, je me verrais obligée de vous changer en travestit gay dévergondé... (L'assemblée fut sous le choc.)

-Je n'aime que les bonbons à la prune et au thé vert.

-Tiens, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Deuxième question, vous incrustez-vous dans la vie privée de votre petite sœur, Melle Rukia Kuchiki, ici présente ?

-… Je surveille ses fréquentations, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

-Avez-vous déjà abusé d'une quelconque boisson spiritueuse ? Si oui, qu'est-ce que ça a donné, vous, bourré ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà abusé de l'alcool. Je ne répondrais pas à votre autre question. (La jeune fille fronce les sourcils, faussement déçue.)

-Ta-ta-ta (elle agite un doigt réprobateur), Kuchiki-sama. Vous ne voudriez pas que devienne manchot, tout de même ? (Sort une peluche de nulle part ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux qu'elle approche dangereusement de la peluche…)

-Très bien, j'ai… Joué au twister avec d'autres capitaines, mais seulement car j'étais dans un état très second. (WTF ?)

-(Blasée à l'extrême.) Ah, ben oui, on comprend pourquoi vous souhaitiez nous cacher pareil secret… NON MAIS C'EST TOUT ? ET MOI J'AI L'AIR DE QUOI DEVANT LES LECTEURS, HAAA ?

-Oy ?

-Quoi ?

-J'crois que tu débloque et que t'as mieux à faire. (Se fait rappeler à l'ordre par Gray.)

-C'est vrai, dans ce cas… Rukia, on passe à toi, j'ai une amie qui aimerait savoir si tu sais où dégoter la dernière peluche Chappy édition limitée Platine ?

-AHHH OUI ! JE L'AI ! C'est Nii-sama qui me l'a trouvé, on lui a accordé une commande spéciale, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu l'achetée, il faut trouver un coupon gagnant, je crois qu'ils étaient dans des boîtes de céréales…

-T'es tu fais charrier sur ta petite taille à l'académie ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Dernière question, plus sérieuse, quelle image as-tu de ta défunte sœur ?

-Je crois que c'était une personne admirable, j'aimerais bien devenir aussi attentionnée qu'elle l'était.

-Merci beaucoup. Ichigo, c'est à toi. Non, attends avant, Isshin, vous avez déjà expliqué à votre fils comment ça marche les bébés et tout, et je parle pas de la cigogne ou des choux et des roses là…

-Elle me prend pour un retardé ou un gamin de six ans ? (Le concerné semble très irrité.)

-Je crois que ça vaut pour un oui. Alors, Ichigo, les lecteurs aimeraient savoir, collectionne-tu, ou possède-tu seulement un ou plusieurs objets représentants des fraises ?

-MAIS NON ! Ah, si… J'ai du shampooing à la fraise… (Il baisse la tête, auto-dégouté.)

-Hahaha. Si tu trouves une fille nue dans ta chambre, quelle est ta réaction ?

-C'est quoi cette question, sérieusement ? Je suppose que je la fait sortir très vite en lui demandant de s'habiller !

-Réaction normale quoi. Ichigo, ne trouve tu pas Gray mignonne ?

-Je… Enfin, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, répond !

-Dans ce cas… Oui ?

-Et si elle décide de choisir Renji, est-ce que tu laisseras Grimmjow s'occuper de ton petit être meurtri ?

-DE QUOI ? / OHÉ SID, COMMENT ÇA « SI JE CHOISI RENJI », qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? / Comment ça elle me choisi, de quoi ils parlent ? (Le pauvre, toujours largué.) / Haha, je vais me faire le rouquin ! (Un sexta ne perd jamais le nord.)

-Alors, alors, une réponse concrète ? (L'auteur trépigne d'impatience sur sa chaise.)

-Je ne suis pas gay.

-Tu l'es dans beaucoup de fiction, crois-moi. Et sinon, que penses-tu de l'entraînement de Gray, s'améliore-t-elle vraiment ?

-Oui, du moins pour ce que j'ai vu elle s'adapte vite à son adversaire. Donc elle progresse vite.

-Merci pour toutes ces réponses. À présent, Renji. Aurais-tu aimé connaître tes parents ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-C'est compréhensible, une fois Byaku…Houlà, euh je veux dire Kuchiki-sama vaincu, que feras-tu ?

-Rien de spécial, je resterais son vice-capitaine.

-Quelle fidélité. Quand tu vois Anzu et Hisagi ensemble, n'as-tu pas envie de te caser ?

-…Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire si c'est me caser pour me caser alors non. Si c'est parce que la fille me plaît, là oui.

-Je vois. (Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de l'auteur.) Lors du dernier chapitre, quelles étaient exactement tes observations au sujet de Gray vêtue des cette magnifique petite robe bleue ?

-C'était étonnamment… Mignon, ce qui était vraiment bizarre au sujet de Gray.

-Okayyyy. Et, que dirais-tu de te promener plus souvent en serviette de bain, ça semble plaire à pas mal de monde, Gray, les lecteurs, moi… ?

-J'ai pas envie de me choper des pneumonies non plus juste pour qu'on puisse me reluquer tranquille.

-Égoïste, partage un peu. Bref, quelle est la pire chose que tu ais faîte en étant bourré ? (Ichigo Kurosaki se sentit pâlir gravement.)

-C'est classé S.D.

-Et bien justement, le Secret Défense, c'est ce qu'on préfère.

-Non.

-Allez ! De toutes façon on oubliera sûrement.

-Ça ça m'étonnerais.

-Tu as attisé ma curiosité. Parle ou je demande à Gray de te pourrir la vie dans les prochains chapitres.

-Tiran !

-Cachottier ! Parle, tout de suite, ou je te fais devenir l'esclave d'Aizen ! (Le mégalo-taré eu un rictus minuscule.)

-OK C'EST BON ! J'ai roulé une pelle à un mec, ça va là, t'es contente ?

-Pas encore. C'était qui, ce mec ?

-Comme si j'allais te le dire !

-Maintenant que t'as commencé, tu peux plus revenir en arrière. Je te saoulerais jusqu'à ce que tu avoues.

-… C'est Ichigo. »

Gray mit ses mains sur les oreilles d'Anzu juste à temps, et ne put réprimer un sourire tordu en imaginant la scène, quoi ? C'était normal d'être intéressée par ce genre de ragots après tout… L'auteur quant à elle réussit à s'empêcher de saigner du nez et leva le poing en signe de victoire tel un boxeur.

« RENJI BORDEL ! T'AVAIS DIS QUE TU PARLERAIS PAS, JE TE JURE JE VAIS TE-

-ICHIGO, LA FERME ! Bien, reprenons. Anzu. Quand comptes-tu appeler Hisagi par son prénom ?

-(Elle rosit fermement.) Je ne sais pas… J'aimerais bien le faire naturellement mais ça m'embarrasse. Désolée Hisagi. (Elle se recroqueville mais Hisagi passe un bras autour de ses épaules.)

-C'est pas grave.

-Une lectrice aimerait que tu lui présentes… Tu-sais-qui*, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Elle aime détruire tout ce qui se trouve autour d'elle ? Dans ce cas elles seront bonnes copines.

-Euh, non, finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée… Hisagi, c'est à toi. Qu'aime-tu chez Anzu ?

-(Il rosit légèrement.) Beaucoup de choses. Je dirais que principalement c'est sa nature d'être toujours très attentionnée et préoccupée pour les autres qui est assez étonnante. (La concernée devient rouge pivoine.)

-D'accord. Ta relation avec ton zampakutô Kazeshini, est-elle toujours aussi tendue ?

-(Il soupire.) Rien n'a changé.

-Une lectrice demande si, à ton avis, il accepterait de l'épouser ?

-C'est plutôt difficile de fonder un foyer avec une épée, surtout lorsqu'elle adore tout détruire.

-Certes. La dernière question, que ferais-tu si une lectrice kidnappait ta dulcinée pour la transformer en fan girl accroc au Hisagi/Ichigo ?

-Là, ça dépend. (Ichigo Kurosaki pâlit pour la seconde fois.)

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me faire passer pour un uke d'un manga yaoi ?

-Héhéhé. En fait j'aime bien les idées des lectrices… Bref, Gray, c'est ton tour.

-Houlà.

-J'ai même pas commencé.

-Oui, mais je te connais.

-Alors… Tiens, voilà une question qui demande approfondissement, quand comptes-tu frapper le pervers au bob ?

-Ma foi, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, le plus tôt sera le mieux, Sid, t'en pense quoi ?

-C'est une bonne idée, on garde ça pour plus tard.

-Hahahaha, la jeunesse. (Le vendeur de bonbons agita son éventail, de façon décontractée mais se raidit quand il vit deux paires d'yeux de petites pestes se tourner vers lui d'un même mouvement.) Hum, hum.

-Gray, que préfères-tu entre les ananas ou les fraises ?

-C'est clairement une question piège, t'aurais pu faire preuve de plus d'inventivité.

-Ta réponse ?

-J'aime beaucoup les deux.

-Départage-les !

-C'est pas à toi de le faire ça ?

-Techniquement oui, mais se serait considéré comme du spoil, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, évidemment… Dans ce cas, JOKER !

-Bien, crois-tu pouvoir affronter un espada, et par là, aimerait tu te fritter contre Nnoitora ?

-(Le susnommé releva la tête, au bord de l'endormissement.) Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que.

-Je ne suis pas si forte que ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que dans le prochain chapitre *SPOIIIIIIIIIIIIIL*. Sinon j'aime me fritter avec tout le monde. Même si ses grands airs me donnent bien envie de lui faire ravaler son caquet à l'autre insecte.

-Ohé, mollo la naine.

-Me cherche pas, la punaise ou je t'écrase.

-Gray, revenons à nos questions, connais-tu Mukuro ?

-(Elle réfléchit intensément.) Mukuro…Mukuro, oui, ça me dit bien quelque chose, pourquoi ?

-Il est sympa, moi je le connais je te filerais son numéro, en attendant merci pour tes réponses. Maintenant quelques questions pour Gray et Anzu. Pas trop fatiguant d'être entourées de bras cassés ?

-Non, au bout d'un moment, c'est comme les animaux de compagnie, on s'y attache même si ils font que des conneries, et puis on les voit grandir, devenir autonomes, etc. (Gray sourit en direction de Renji et Ichigo.)

-Non, ils ne sont pas autant bras cassés que ça en réalité.

-Comment vous êtes vous connues ?

-A la maternelle, c'est ce que j'ai raconté à Hisagi dans le chapitre 18. Et en fait on est voisines sinon.

-Oui, ça rappelle pas mal de souvenirs tout ça. Je me souviens, quand vous avez emménagé en deuxième année de maternelle, je vouais un culte à ton frère, je voulais me marier avec tellement il avait été gentil la première fois que je suis venue chez toi.

-C'est vrai, mais Gray je crois qu'on s'éloigne du sujet là, désolée.

-Aucun problème. Dernière question de cette interview, entretenez-vous de bonnes relations avec votre créatrice ?

-Oui. (Anzu.)

-Évidemment, elle est sadique et grâce à elle je peux faire chier plein de gens. (Gray.)

-Elle pas franchement terrible l'image que tu donne de moi aux lecteurs, tu sais.

-Ah, pardon, j'ai juste dis ce que je pensais. (Elle sourit à l'auteur.)

-Arrête de parler, tu fais empirer les choses. »

* * *

*Tu-sais-qui : c'est Han.

**Voilà, en espérant que vous avez -un peu au moins- rit et j'ai quasi tout le chapitre suivant en tête donc il me reste qu'à tout mettre avec des mots virtuels. -De plus en plus bizarre, je deviens.- YODA POWAAAAAA- ! *SBAF, tombe raide comme un piquet.***

**Allez, ciao minna,**

**Sid.  
**


	24. Chap22 Taken away

**Yo minna-san ! Voici le Chapitre 21. Je vous l'ai dit, ça va bouger.**

**Shiratsuki Yukihime :** Tu trouves que Gray progresse, et bien, tu n'ai pas au bout de tes surprises. Niark niark *rit sous cape*. Voici le chapitre tant attendu. En espérant qu'il te plaise.

**Remerciements spéciaux : Cerise (je suis fière de t'avoir fait pleurer de rire ^^') et Freak666chaos.**

**Maintenant, place à l'action~.  
**

* * *

Après une journée de cours assez longue, on attend doucement que la dernière heure –mathématiques- passe pour pouvoir rentrer. J'avoue que depuis qu'on est arrivés tous les quatre, les jours sont plutôt calmes et tranquilles dans Karakura. Je ne m'en plains pas. Quelqu'un me secoue par le bras et me sort immédiatement de mes pensées.

« Hein, oui, quoi ?

-Dis donc An', tu n'a pas oublié, je vais chez le rouquin ce soir : méditation.

-Ah, c'est vrai. (On se lève, le cours vient de finir.) Et bien on se verra après alors.

-Ouais, à plus. »

Gray part avec les trois garçons, tandis qu'Inoue et moi rentrons chez elle par le chemin opposé. Arrivées on se pose et l'on regarde la télé. Inoue file dans la cuisine, puis je l'entends me parler en ouvrant les placards.

« Anzu-san ! On a plus de pâte de haricots rouges !

-Ah, bon, et tu comptais t'en servir ce soir ?

-Oui. Ah, mais je pourrais aller au konbini*, il y en a un pas loin.

-Je t'accompagne. »

Pendant ce temps, PdV Gray.

Ça m'a vraiment fait bizarre quand Hisagi et Renji sont rentrés et qu'on a reprit le chemin tout seuls le rouquin et moi. Tiens, on arrive chez lui. Il ouvre la porte et quasiment au même instant un pied sortit de nulle part surgit pour lui écraser sa tête. Il l'évite et renvoie son père –qui d'autre ?-, à coup de spécial kick, se manger le mur. Je regarde la scène, neutre.

« T'es du genre téméraire, la première fois, tout le monde me fait les gros yeux d'habitude…

-Ah… On ne t'a pas expliqué qu'Anzu et moi on connaît pas mal de choses sur vous ?

-Nous ?

-Ta famille, Aizen, les shinigamis et tout ça. Je sais des tas de trucs, et ça, ça en fait partie.

-Ok… Je crois que je ne préfère pas demander plus. »

On entre et je suis le rouquin jusque dans sa chambre. Il ferme la porte. Je me sens très bizarre… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sensation stupide ? J'ai une boule dans le ventre, si je me souviens bien c'est "être nerveux", disons que je ne le suis pas souvent. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis nerveuse ?

« Oy, t'es toute pâle ? T'as jamais vu une chambre de mec ou quoi ?

-(Je m'assied, et hoche la tête positivement.) »

Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre –c'est vraiment nulle comme réaction, et ça fait clicher, bravo à l'auteur- puis j'entend un bruit provenant du couloir. Je souris et fais signe au rouquin de se taire puis je m'approche à pas feutrés de la porte, et l'ouvre tellement fort que les trois voyeurs tombent la tête la première sur la moquette.

« Je l'aurais parié. (Je croise les bras.)

-Aaah Ichi-nii, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! / Pas la peine de mentir, il est pas con non plus.

-Ichigo, tu étais là ? (Pourrie, ta question pour faire diversion.)

-C'est ma chambre p'pa. Quand est-ce que vous arrêterez de m'espionner ?

-Sans doute jamais, ce genre de problème ça ne se soigne pas. (Je tapote l'épaule du rouquin dans un geste compatissant.) »

On les fait sortir et l'on ferme la porte. Le rouquin souffle, exaspéré. Quand une petite peluche dont vous aurez deviné l'identité déboule littéralement du placard et va pour se ruer sur moi quand je l'intercepte de ma main, très sérieuse.

« Salut Kon, moi c'est Gray. (Je poursuis devant l'air abasourdi du bout de tissu vivant et de son propriétaire.) Je crois que tu auras remarqué que ma poitrine n'a absolument aucun intérêt pour toi. Je te propose un échange de bons procédés : tu ne me touche pas / ne te jette pas sur moi dès que tu me vois, et je choisi de ne pas te confier à la petite sœur du rouquin.

-(La peluche se fige et tombe, inerte.)

-Bien, dans ce cas, tu m'excuse, (je l'attrape et le balance de toutes mes forces au fond du placard.) on a faire. »

Je m'assois ensuite en tailleur et le rouquin se met en face de moi dans la position. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me concentrer, au bout de cinq minutes de gesticulations, le rouquin s'aperçoit de mon problème.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-J'ai eu un très mauvais pressentiment avant qu'on arrive sur Terre et là, il est revenu. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

-C'est à propos de la mission, tu veux dire ?

-(Je regarde le ciel par la fenêtre de la chambre et déclare en affirmant.) Je pense que Aizen va bouger.

-(Il écarquille légèrement le regard.) Si tu t'inquiètes pour Inoue et Anzu, Inoue peut joindre Renji et Hisagi en cas de soucis.

-Tu as raison… »

Je ferme les yeux une seconde fois et tente de me re-concentrer mais ce coup-ci, le petit bip électronique aigu de mon téléphone portable m'en empêche. Je le sors de ma poche et l'ouvre et sens mon visage s'étirer. Là, sur l'écran, une zone toute entière du centre-ville et submergée de petits points rouges clignotants, au moins une trentaine…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a une foule de Hollows en ville, peut-être quarante, je sais pas, impossible de compter correctement. (Je montre au rouquin l'écran mais une fenêtre apparaît à la place, un appel entrant, c'est Renji, je décroche aussitôt.)

-Allô Renji, bordel c'est quoi cette connerie ?... Hisagi est avec toi ? Ok… Mais, d'où ils sortent ?... (L'appareil se remet à biper.) Attends, je te rappelle. »

Je regarde à nouveau l'écran, et je vois deux nouveaux points rouges mais ceux-là sont différents, à vrai dire, ce ne sont pas des points, mais des espèces de triangles… Oh… Non… Ils sont juste à côté de chez Inoue. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et me rue à l'extérieur de chez le rouquin, il me suit, et une fois dehors je me mets à courir comme je ne l'ai pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

« Tu veux me dire pourquoi on court ?

-Les filles… Deux énormes hollows sont dans le même périmètre qu'elles… Je crains le pire !

-Quoi, tu veux dire des…

-Ouais ! Même que je te parie tout ce que tu veux que la quarantaine de Hollows de l'autre côté de la ville n'est rien de plus qu'une diversion pour occuper Renji et Hisagi, les vraies cibles, ce sont les filles ! (Le rouquin accélère la cadence.) »

Finalement, on arrive dans la rue, je manque de déraper et je lève la tête vers le ciel d'un air livide. Anzu. Inoue. Ulquiorra. Grimmjow. NON ! Dans un mouvement commun, le rouquin et moi sortons de nos gigaïs et nos shikais sortit on se jette sur les deux espadas. Ichigo sur Ulquiorra, qui porte Inoue et moi sur Grimmjow qui tient Anzu.

« Lâche-la tout de suite !

-(Il me sourit de son sourire de fou hystérique.) Désolé chérie, j'aurais bien combattu avec toi mais là, Aizen nous attends tu vois ? »

Moi, avec Kin sous forme de lance, il m'arrête d'un doigt, attrape le crochet lamé et me renvoie d'une force monstrueuse vers le sol. La vitesse à laquelle je chute me glace le sang, j'aperçois Anzu tendre une main vers moi, je la voit ouvrir la bouche… Je crois qu'elle crie mon nom, mais je ne l'entends pas. Dans un réflexe, je tends également mon bras comme pour l'attraper et je veux crier son nom, mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop tard. Ma tête a frappé le sol et les sons ne me parviennent plus qu'étouffés. Ma vision se brouille et s'arrête sur un garganta déjà entrain de se refermer.

Fin PdV Gray.

Toujours sous le choc, j'essaie de me reprendre. Tout ce qui vient de se passer est arrivé tellement vite, j'ai l'impression d'avoir manquer trois épisodes d'une série très compliquée à tel point que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'essaie d'apercevoir où l'on est, un tunnel noir on avance encore quand soudain mon porteur se stoppe. Ulquiorra ouvre le garganta de sortie, sans surprise, il donne sur le Hueco Mundo. On prend la direction du repère –plutôt un château imposant en fait- d'Aizen. Un peu remise de toute l'agitation, je respire profondément avant de m'adresser à nos ravisseurs.

« Dîtes, je peux savoir pourquoi on m'a enlevé ?

-Aizen-sama a ordonné qu'on lui amène ces humaine : Inoue Orihime et Anzu Akai. »

Je cligne des yeux… On a changé le cours de l'histoire de ce côté-là, mais pour quelle raison Aizen s'encombrerait-il avec une humaine sans aucun pouvoir spécifique comme moi ? Il y a forcément une explication.

On traverse un tas de couloirs tous aussi blancs éclatants les uns que les autres. Arrivés dans une immense salle –plus la peine de vous renseigner sur la couleur dominante-, les deux espadas nous lâchent enfin. Inoue et moi sommes par terre, poignets et chevilles liés, je lève la tête vers l'infâme traître. Je le toise et je discerne de biais les dix espadas maintenant réunis au grand complet et attendant patiemment, assis autour d'une table rectangulaire trop longue. Inoue elle, ne semble pas préparée à dire quoi que soit. Ce qui est compréhensible, le pire destin qu'elle pouvait avoir, qu'elle connaissait et souhaitait plus que tout éviter est doucement en train de devenir réalité sous ses yeux sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien faire. Immédiatement, je vois les yeux d'Aizen s'étirer doucement, il nous regarde amusé.

« Voici donc les jeunes prodiges en personnes…C'est moins bouleversant que ce que j'aurais cru. (Prodiges ?)

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis ici. (Je lève mes yeux, neutres, vers le traître.)

-(Il sourit.) Pourtant, cela paraît évident.

-…

-Ulquiorra, amène-les dans une chambre et détache-les s'il te plaît. (Il marque une pause.) Ah, et, _sépare-les_.

-Bien Aizen-sama. »

Je lance un dernier regard désorienté au chef des Espadas, avant que le cuarta s'exécute. Je vois sur le visage d'Inoue une mine attristée. Ulquiorra me laisse dans une chambre presque vide, remplie par un unique lit. Il me détache sans rien dire, et s'en va de même en fermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Je déglutis péniblement et un frisson me parcourt.

« C'est pas vrai, manquait plus que ça… »

Je crois que la nuit va être longue. Je m'allonge simplement par-dessus les draps du lit pour deux raisons : la première étant que je ne réussirais pas à dormir après que le souvenir de Gray balancée au sol par Grimmjow me revienne en mémoire. La seconde, c'est que je ne compte sûrement pas rester dans ce lit assez longtemps pour pouvoir y trouver le sommeil.

Je me force d'oublier du mieux que je peux l'idée que je suis dans une pièce verrouillée. Je repense à la dernière fois où je me suis retrouvée dans ce cas… Et je craque. Je murmure tout bas, comme si cela aller aider à réaliser mon souhait :

«Shûhei… Viens me chercher… S'il te plaît. »

* * *

*Konbini : petite superette ouverte H24, 7j/7 ou presque.

**Alors, épatés hein ? -Comment ça vous en avez vu d'autres ?- Quelques hypothèses au sujet de l'enlèvement d'Anzu ? Bien que je pense qu'il soit facile de deviner faîtes comme si vous ne saviez pas.**

**PS : PLEW OU ES-TU PASSÉE ? NE MEURT PAS, SINON JE TE TUE ! -Okay, ça c'était nul, mais je devais le laisser quand même.-**

**Ja ne, **

**S i d.  
**


	25. Chap23 Mauvaises décisions ?

**Hello minna-san ! Oui, je sais, vous m'en voulez : Comment ai-je pu ne pas poster la semaine dernière sans rien dire ? C'est impardonnable et je suis définitivement damnée. Pour essayer de me purger un peu de ma lourde peine, voilà le Chapitre 23. -Cette fois-ci, j'inscris les mêmes numéraux dans le titre et dans la présentation ^^'.- Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfaite de ce chapitre. Mais bon, dans ces cas là, il suffit de se dire que le prochain chapitre déchirera sa race, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Shiratsuki Yukihime : **Hello à toi ! Héhé, mais c'est mon job de vous faire languir, voyons ! En plus, si ça peut te rassurer, l'auteure est comme toi : elle s'excite sur sa chaise à chaque fois qu'elle écrit un nouveau chapitre. ^^ Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes exigences. Bonne lecture.

**Remerciage intensif à : Freak666chaos, Plew A.E (le retour), et Manga-over-dose. (La nouvelle. ^^)**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire en paix.  
**

* * *

PdV Gray.

Je me réveille lentement, et reconnais tout de suite le plafond de la pièce : je suis chez le Pervers au Bob. Je me relève un peu difficilement pour m'asseoir dans le futon, quand je constate qu'une certaine touffe orange a passé la nuit la tête sur ma jambe gauche ce qui explique aussi l'engourdissement de cette dernière. Le squatteur se réveille à son tour, et se relève.

« Comment tu vas ?

-J'ai une légère migraine.

-On peut dire que tu as de la chance. Je t'assure qu'après ta chute d'hier, j'ai paniqué.

-(Je fronce les sourcils, et répond d'un ton amer.) Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, surtout qu'au final, c'est de ma faute si toute la mission a échoué. Je ne suis vraiment pas digne de confiance, quand je pense que, c'est moi qui me suis permis de promettre au frère d'Anzu que je prendrais soin d'elle et que rien ne lui arriverait avec moi, je me suis surestimée. »

Je me relève doucement, mais mes jambes sont encore un peu faibles et je vacille. J'entreprends de faire un pas vers la porte de la chambre quand une poigne m'attrape le bras pour solidement me retenir. Je me tourne aussitôt, et ouvre un peu plus large les yeux devant l'air franchement agacé/embarrassé que le rouquin affiche. Sa poigne se resserre davantage autour de mon poignet.

« (Il me regarde droit dans les yeux mais pas longtemps car je sens bien qu'il est embarrassé.) Bien sûr que je m'inquiètes ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, tout le monde ici s'est inquiété aussi. A ton avis, pourquoi je ne suis pas en cours et je me réveille ici ? J'ai passé la soirée à attendre que tu te bouges, que tu te réveilles et que tu me dises un truc du genre, "Allez, on reprend l'entraînement, on a pas le temps de bavasser !"

Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui arrive à Anzu, le seul fautif c'est Aizen, alors arrête de tout prendre sur toi et faire comme si tu t'en fichais.

-Je… (Je recule d'un pas. Et sentant mes nerfs me lâcher, je dois partir avant d'éclater, seulement le rouquin n'en a pas décider ainsi.)

-G-Gray, oy, ça va ?

-(Je baisse la tête et articule d'un ton étouffé.) Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Tu… Pleures ?

-(Je relève la tête un air mi-figue mi-raisin étant donné que je sais que mes yeux doivent être très brillants.) A qui tu crois parler, sale fraise, Gray Raven ne pleure jamais, maintenant laisse moi partir.

-Comme si j'allais t'écouter. T'es vraiment chiante, hein ? »

Et le voilà qui, sans que je ne me rende compte, passe ses bras autour de moi. Je me raidis aussitôt et écarquille les yeux très fort. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, les câlins ce n'était que moi qui les donnés et à part Anzu et mes petits frères et sœurs, personne n'y avait droit.

Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison, que je n'ai jamais eu à résister devant quelqu'un. J'aimerais pouvoir le repoussé, et lui dire que je ne pleure toujours pas, mais pour ça, c'est un peu trop tard. Tandis que je fonds en larmes, j'agrippe son t-shirt. –Il va être trempé, bien fait pour lui qui se mêle de mes problèmes !- La tête enfouie dans son torse, j'articule de façon à peu près audible :

« Mais, Kurosaki ?

-Hm ?

-T'es vraiment chiant _toi aussi_, hein ? »

À ce moment, j'entends le concerné rire doucement. Je souris intérieurement il est vraiment trop chiant !

Fin PdV Gray.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Hueco Mundo.

Il me semble que je n'avais jamais passé de nuit blanche avant aujourd'hui. En même temps je ne le regrette pas, je sais à présent que c'est extrêmement fatiguant. En plus, quand on stresse parce qu'on est enfermé, ça n'arrange rien. À bout de forces, je sens que je m'évanouis. Lorsque je crois me réveiller, je m'aperçois que le décor est différent. Je me trouve de nouveau dans la plaine blanche de mes rêves. Je me relève, puis une fois arrivée devant le lac, je constate avec une certaine appréhension que mon reflet ne s'y trouve plus. Un peu paniquée –bien que sans en connaître la raison-, je sursaute quand une voix rauque me parvient de derrière.

'_Je suis sorti du lac._

-J'avais cru comprendre, oui. Pourquoi ?

_-Tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu as des cernes épouvantables. _

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es sorti ?

_-Non. En fait, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour ça mais, il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion._ _Que sais-tu déjà ?_

-Tu dois être mon Zampakutô, n'est-ce pas ? Et cette plaine représente mon monde intérieur, je me trompe ?

_-C'est presque tout juste. Seulement, je ne suis pas ton Zampakutô… Pas complet du moins._

-Comment ça, il y en a un autre que toi tu veux dire, comment c'est possible ça ?

_-Entre autres, c'est de cela que je voulais discuter. Je m'excuse de te demander ça alors que tu te trouves dans un état pareil mais tu vas devoir écouter tout ce que je vais te dire attentivement car c'est important. Ne m'interromps pas, si tu veux me poser une question, tu le feras après, d'accord ?_

-Je ne comprends pas tout, mais d'accord.'

Je me réveille lorsqu'une porte –en l'occurrence celle de ma cellule- s'ouvre dans un crissement horripilant. L'espada cuarta me rejoins en deux enjambées et me rattache. Il m'emmène ensuite avec lui. Tandis que nous marchons dans un interminable couloir menant –je présume- à la grande salle d'hier, je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer intensément Ulquiorra. D'ailleurs au bout de dix minutes, celui-ci s'arrête et me regarde, de son regard vide d'émotion.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui t'intéresse tant dans mon visage ?

-Rien.

-Dans ce cas-

-L'absence d'émotion totale de ton visage est étrange. Je sais que tu n'as rien d'humain et donc que peut-être tu ne fonctionnes pas comme nous, mais je trouves ça triste.

-Triste ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est un peu comme si tu t'étais fermé au monde. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit réellement possible de le faire. Je suppose que dans le fond tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas ? (J'incline la tête et lui sourit faiblement.) »

Il ne répond pas et l'on se remet en marche. De toutes façons, je me sens bien trop fatiguée pour essayer de lui parler. Après quelques minutes, nous entrons finalement dans la salle où, du haut de son trône, Aizen m'attend. Je constate qu'à sa droite se trouve Tôsen et à sa gauche Gin sont également présent Grimmjow et Inoue, attachée tout comme moi. Ulquiorra me fait m'arrêter devant le traître, mais je m'en recule de trois mètres environ.

« Serait-ce de la crainte que je perçois ? (Me demande-t-il, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.)

-Prudence est plus exacte, car vous ne percevez rien du tout. (Son regard me fusille sur place, mais je m'efforce de le soutenir.)

-Alors, chère Anzu, aurais-tu par hasard trouvé, ce que je veux ?

-…C'est Han que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact. La puissance de cette chose m'intéresse. Aussi, j'ai pensé que le plus simple serait, pour toi comme pour moi, que l'on s'associe. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Vous vous en doutez, les personnes ici présentes sont toutes étonnées à leur façon, moi comprise. –Sauf le cuarta, lui, est fidèle à lui-même.- Je serre les dents et réfléchis. Alors c'est vraiment _elle_ qu'il veut ? Mais pourquoi veut-il que l'on s'associe, qu'est-ce que ça change au fond… Et soudain, tout devient évident. Je relève la tête vers le traître. –Ce n'est pas le moment pour s'évanouir de nouveau, mais j'avoue que la situation ne m'épargne pas.- Des yeux décidés, je le toise.

« (J'avale ma salive difficilement.) J'accepte. À une seule condition. »

De retour sur Terre.

PdV Gray.

Nous n'avons pas bougé d'un pouce lorsque le vice-capitaine de la sixième fait coulisser la porte. Il prend vite un petit sourire amusé. –Bien qu'étrangement déçu, non ?- Je me détache du shinigami remplaçant. Et m'empresse de me justifier, sans savoir pourquoi :

« Je… En fait… C'est pas ce que tu crois.

-(Renji arque un sourcil.) Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

-Peu importe, euh, je vais me doucher ! »

Et dans un élan d'embarras, j'ai la force de me carapater loin de la chambre. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je m'enferme à clé et me laisse glisser contre la porte. J soupire profondément.

'_Non mais, regardez-moi ça, on dirait une héroïne de shôjo…_

-(Je relève la tête et affiche un air bien blasé.) Dis, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir sonné ?

_-Certes non. N'empêche, tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ?_

-De quoi ?

-_Oh mais quelle empotée tu fais ! _(Une veine apparaît à l'arrière de mon crâne.) _T'as pas sentit la tension qu'il y avait là-bas ?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore… Quelle tension, pourquoi il y aurait de la tension entre Renji et… !

-_Voilà ! Tu vois._

-Je crois que je vais me doucher. Tu délires et je commence à faire pareil.

-_Je ne connais personne d'aussi bornée que toi. Franchement j'admire la façon dont tu te voiles la face des fois…_

-Kin, lâche l'affaire, tu veux ?'

Je ressors de la douche toute propre et un beaucoup moins fatiguée. Je m'installe ensuite à la table basse du salon pour manger un bout. Seul s'y trouve le Pervers au Bob sirotant son thé vert. –Chouette.-

« Bien dormi Gray-chan ?

-Vous n'écoutez pas quand je parle alors pourquoi je vous répondrais ?

-Je ne t'écoute pas… ?

-Ne m'appelez pas Gray-chan. Enfin tant pis, en plus aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Je n'en suis en rien enchantée d'ailleurs. Le susnommé me regarde, une lueur intéressée dans les yeux. –Je ne vais _pas_ le frapper, je ne vais pas le _frapper_.- Je repose mon bol de riz vide sur la table et y dépose mes baguettes avant de poursuivre.

« Peu importe vos méthodes, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est un coup de pouce. Bien sûr là je parle du Bankai.

-(Il réfléchit un moment.) N'as-tu pas déjà sollicité l'aide de Kurosaki-san à ce sujet, Gray-**chan** ? (Mais c'est qu'il me cherche !)

-Si, et je ne compte pas arrêter mon entraînement avec lui. Mais vu que je sais que vous lui avez permit d'atteindre le niveau qu'il a actuellement, il n'y a pas de problème pour en faire autant avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard se fait plus sérieux et je sens aussi qu'il devient plus réticent. Je le fixe intensément pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce n'est pas un caprice, c'est une question d'honneur bafoué, et surtout d'amies à sauver. Je me doute qu'implicitement demander à quelqu'un de réaliser sur vous une Hollowisation n'a rien d'amusant… Mais tout de dangereux. Notre échange visuel s'interrompt quand le rouquin et Renji nous rejoignent. Je change de sujet.

« Alors, prêt à m'entraîner sans relâche pendant une semaine ?

-Tu es sûre d'être guéries ? Sinon tu ferais mieux de te remettre.

-Bon, j'attendrais jusqu'à demain. Mais tu as intérêt à te pointer. »

C'est sous les mines légèrement étonnées de Renji et du rouquin que je me lève et retourne dans ma chambre. Le Pervers au Bob lui n'a pas cillé. Je me rallonge dans mon futon, essayant de ranger les dizaines de questions qui se tamponnent les unes contre les autres dans mon cerveau.

* * *

**Verdict ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé globalement du chapitre... Moi je n'en suis pas très convaincue U.U**.

**Vous avez aimé le début avec Gray et Ichigo ? J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire de façon correcte. Je pense toujours que j'aurais pu rendre ça mieux, mais bon, là ça va... Et Anzu s'associe avec le traître, gros CHOC, n'est-ce pas ? (Ou pas...) Mais pourquoi accepte-t-elle, et quelle est cette unique condition ? **

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, je ferais de grands efforts pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bonjour chez vous, **

**Sid.  
**


	26. Chap24 Marchandage et entraînement

**Et non, je ne suis pas encore morte ! Haha. Pour être plus sérieuse, je ne disposais pas d'internet dernièrement alors bon, c'est plus dur pour poster. En tout cas voici le Chapitre 24 : vous allez finalement savoir ce qu'Anzu a derrière la tête, elle discutera aussi pas mal avec une certaine chauve-souris antipathique et on verra aussi comment l'entraînement de Gray va virer au règlements de comptes. **

Akimi : Merci pour ta review, t'inquiète, tout le monde déteste Aizen chez moi : Moi -non sans blague ?-, Gray et Hisagi : Faut pas toucher à leur Anzu... et même Anzu ne le supporte pas T_T. Mais sa mort n'est pas pour tout de suite, hélas. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je te laisse le lire.

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Freak666chaos, Plew A.E et Manga-over-dose. ****  
**

* * *

Dans le Hueco Mundo.

Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour marchander. Quand je repense à hier, je me demande si j'ai réussi mon coup…

_Flash-back_

« J'accepte. À une seule condition. »

Aizen me regarde et son sourire s'étire lentement. Il reprend d'un ton calme.

« Je t'écoute.

-Inoue. Je veux que d'ici quatre jours, elle soit retournée sur Terre et que vous lui fichiez la paix, définitivement. (Je fixe très profondément le traître.) »

Si Aizen ne peut qu'étirer davantage son immonde sourire, je vois que les réactions alentours sont très différentes : Gin ouvre les yeux, à priori intéressé de connaître la suite Tôsen semble franchement indigné et souhaite intervenir Ulquiorra ne réagit pas et Grimmjow se fout complètement de ce qui se passe dans la salle. Le pire ce fut sans doute quand Inoue écarquilla les yeux de cet air effrayé qui m'a perturbé.

« (Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en un rien de temps.)ANZU-CHAN TU NE DOIS PAS–

-Toi, la ferme. »

Grimmjow entreprit de la tirer en arrière alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi, mais une voix froide et sévère attira l'attention de tous.

« Je vais réfléchir, tu peux disposer, Akai-san. »

_Fin du Flash-back_

Tandis que je cogite furieusement dans ma cellule sur un plan possible pour me sortir de cet enfer de désert, le bruit de la lourde porte blanche me surprend.

« Ulquiorra-san ? (Je lève la tête vers le désigné et son air impassible.)

-Suis-moi.

-D'accord, mais tu m'emmènes où ? Aizen veut encore me voir ?

-(Il se retourne et je me stoppe au dernier moment pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.) Non. Il ordonné qu'on te change de cellule.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-J'ignore ce qu'Aizen-sama souhaite en tirer mais tu vas partager **ma** cellule. »

Je prends l'air propice à la situation : celui d'incompréhension totale d'une pareille décision. On souhaite me faire surveiller 24h/24 ? Ou alors une drôle d'idée a encore germé dans le cerveau malade d'Aizen. Arrivés dans sa cellule, le cuarta me détache. Je m'aperçois d'une chose étonnante.

«Et toi, tu t'en fiches d'avoir à partager ta cellule ?

-Ce sont ses ordres.

-Pourquoi tu lui es si dévoué, il doit y avoir une raison, n'est-ce pas ?

-(Il me regarde de biais.) Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il autant ?

-(J'hésite longuement, ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis opte pour la vérité.) Parce que je connais ton futur, et que j'aimerais bien le changer.

-…

-Tu ne me crois pas je suppose… Comment tu expliques dans ce cas, que je connaisse ton rang en tant qu'Espada, toi le Cuarta… ?

-(Il écarquille très légèrement les yeux.)…Comment es-tu au courant ?

-Je te l'ais dit, je connais ton futur. (Je souris.) J'ai même d'autres informations comme preuves-

-(Il me coupe et malgré son air impassible, je ressens une grande hostilité dans sa voix.)Quel est ton but ?

-(Je le fixe sérieusement, en prenant un air et un ton très amers.) Moi ? Peut-être tous nous sauver d'une tuerie inutile et arrêter le malade qu'est ton cher maître. »

Sur Terre, PdV Gray.

« Haaaaaaa ! »

Mon Zampakutô sortit, j'active rapidement mon shikai. J'esquive un Getsuga Tenshô du rouquin qui égratigne mon uniforme de shinigami. Je fais la grimace. -C'est pas passé loin, mais vu que mes manches sont très amples je crois que je n'ai rien.- À mon tour je m'élance, je concentre mon reiatsu pour lancer ma première attaque, au dernier instant et en un coup de shunpô, je me trouve à bout portant du shinigami remplaçant, toute prête.

« _Higure no houden, den'ryokukyuutai !_* »

Au bout du croché lamé de ma lance se forme une boule d'énergie électrique de taille moyenne. Je la balance en plein sur le rouquin, qui l'évite sans problème. Seulement je recommence aussitôt et plusieurs fois l'opération avec des boules qui augmentent de volumes au fur et à mesure. Alors qu'il est coincé par la dernière que je lance, une espèce de serpent géant en bois s'interpose au dernier moment pour faire barrage. Je relève la tête plus loin, et tombe sur Renji, qui me sourit tout fière d'avoir saboté ma seule occasion, revêtu de la moumoute de son Bankai. On se rejoint tous les trois et après un temps de silence, je ricane doucement.

« Oy ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer ?

-Désolée mais, cette moumoute là, ce serait trop ringard sur n'importe qui normalement… Mais je trouve qu'elle va vraiment bien au « Roi des babouins ». Haha. (Mes ricanements se transforment en fous rires quand je vois le rouquin sourire en coin, l'air d'accord avec moi.)

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule là ?

-Qui, nous ? Non, tu sais bien qu'on oserait jamais ! Ô grand Roi des babouins… Haha…

-Moi qui était venu pour aider… Je crois que je vais me raviser finalement.

-Tiens, voilà l'ananas qui nous fait du boudin. Et puis, je te signale qu'elle a dit que ça t'allait bien... »

Renji le regarde les sourcils froncés, de façon ennuyée puis… Rosit ? J'ai même l'impression qu'un échange visuel étrangement tendu s'en suit. –Non, je dois mal voir, l'entraînement doit me ramollir le cerveau ainsi que mes capacités de réflexions.-

'_T'es vraiment aveugle ma pauvre Gray._

-Tiens, te revoilà, toi ?

_-C'est toujours très plaisant de se sentir accueillie._

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Attends, dis moi que tu viens m'apporter le Bankai sur un plateau d'argent.

_-Hahaha. Vu la façon dont tu combats, ça ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt._

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore ?

_-Si t'es pas sérieuse dans ton entraînement, ne compte pas sûr moi pour te faire de cadeaux : le Bankai, ça se mérite !'_

Elle se replonge dans son mutisme sans davantage de bons conseils. Y a pas à dire, c'est une peste cette petite. –Je vous entends déjà : elle me ressemble.- Mais comment ça je ne suis pas sérieuse, dans ce cas je fais quoi pour être sérieuse moi ? Tandis que Renji et le rouquin on entamé une dispute très mature comme d'habitude, un certain Pervers au Bob vient superviser l'entraînement.

« Alors les jeunes, on ne travaille pas dur ?

-Urahara-san. Si, Gray fait des progrès.

-Mais ?

-(Le shinigami remplaçant hésite, puis déclare en me fixant droit dans les yeux.) Tu ne te donnes pas à fond. Je ne sens pas ta motivation à combattre.

-Et bien… (Si tout le monde me le dit...)

-T'es pas furaxe ?

-Non, puisque Kin vient de me dire la même chose.

-Ton Zampakutô ?

-Ouais, elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas sérieuse et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait m'aider à obtenir le Bankai.

-(Le Pervers au Bob réfléchit quelques minutes, avant d'ordonner.) Tu n'es pas concentrée sur ce que tu fais. Tu ferais effectivement mieux d'arrêter de combattre pour aujourd'hui sinon tout ce que tu risques c'est de te blesser. »

Je vois que les garçons paraissent autant étonnés que moi : qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là de venir me dicter ma conduite ? Ses leçons de morales ne m'aideront pas à devenir plus forte. Je suis un peu perdue. Mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines, le voilà qui vient en remettre une couche.

« En même temps à ta place aussi je m'en voudrais. Ne pas être capable de remplir la simple mission que nous a donné la Soul Society, qui plus est ta première mission… En fait c'est pire, en plus d'avoir laissé Inoue-chan se faire enlevée facilement, tu n'as pas non plus réussi à défendre Anzu-chan comme tu le souhaitais, n'est-ce pas ?

-…. Je peux savoir pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous n'étiez même pas présent, alors ne venez pas me faire vos leçons de morale à la noix !

-Oui, mais moi, je n'étais pas spécialement chargé de m'occuper d'elles. Et surtout, à ta place, je n'aurais pas étais aussi inutile. »

Mon sang doit avoir trop chauffé. Il me provoque, ça l'amuse, personne ne réagit pour dire quoi que ce soit : très bien. Décidée, j'empoigne fermement Kin avant de me jeter sur le Pervers au Bob. Il a eu le don de m'agacer depuis qu'on a mit les pieds sur Terre, mais maintenant il dépasse les bornes. Avant que je ne le touche, il sort son Zampakutô et m'arrête à une main. Pourtant j'ai sauté et mit tout mon poids dans cet assaut. Nos deux armes appuient férocement l'une contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes quand finalement, le Pervers au Bob lève son bras, et m'envoie valser au fin fond de son désert tellement violemment que j'en détruit même un rocher.

Fin PdV Gray.

De retour dans le Hueco Mundo.

Ma réplique de tout à l'heure à particulièrement attirer l'attention d'Ulquiorra. Depuis il me jauge. Il essaye sans doute de savoir quelle utilité un mensonge du genre peut avoir pour moi. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il est extrêmement méfiant. Je brise le silence.

« Tu crois qu'avec Aizen tu ne risques rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Laisse moi expliquer ça comme ça. Tu sais pourquoi Aizen m'a enlevée ?

-…

-Il veut le pouvoir de la chose qui se trouve dans mon corps. Cette chose est purement destructrice et ne sais rien faire d'autre, elle est très forte. Autrement dit, ce n'est pas moi qui l'intéresse, juste le pouvoir que je possède qu'il pourra utiliser jusqu'à épuisement avant de jeter ce qui restera de moi, si toutefois il reste quelque chose. (J'avale difficilement ma salive.)

-Tu es donc en train de me dire qu'Aizen-sama se sert de moi uniquement pour mes pouvoirs ? Je le sais déjà.

-(J'écarquille les yeux et me lève.) Pourquoi tu acceptes ça de cette façon ? On se sert de toi, et toi tu te laisses faire sans broncher !

-Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Mon existence je la dois à Aizen-sama, je lui dois donc obéissance et fidélité même si ma vie doit en être affectée, tu ne penses pas ? »

Je me tais, trop abasourdie pour dire répondre quelque chose de censé. J'avais compris que le cuarta était spécial, seulement là, j'ai du mal à croire que la raison d'un comportement aussi bizarre que le sien soit juste lié à une idée tellement futile. Je ne suis pas prête de recevoir sa confiance, il va falloir que je lui explique qu'on ne devient pas esclave juste parce qu'on existe… Ça ne va pas être de la tarte…

* * *

_*Higure no houden, den'ryokukyuutai ! : Décharge du crépuscule, sphère d'énergie électrique. Le nom de cette attaque est pas terrible-terrible en français, mais bon._

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre. Je sais qu'on doit maintenant officiellement me détester pour la façon dont je -ne- gère -pas du tout- le poste régulier de mes chapitres, _n'empêche_..._ Entre le "je suis pas chez moi donc j'ai pas internet"__ et quand je rentre le site qui, dès que je clique sur "edit" m'affiche le même rapport d'erreurs depuis dimanche dernier... _JE SUIS PAS AIDÉE !

Je m'excuse, pauvres lecteurs.

Sid.


	27. Chap25 Power breakout

**Hey, minna-san ! Me voici accompagné du 25ème chapitre ! Yahoo, je sais. ^^' Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous avertir : vous allez vouloir ma mort -je pense particulièrement à Plew, ici- ou alors ce sera un triple meurtre... (Aizen, moi, et le dernier sadique dont je ne dirais rien pour l'instant.) Bon je vais me taire, sinon je vais encore vous spoilez. N'empêche, c'est un chapitre riche en émotions fortes donc, "READ AWARE" comme ils disent.**

Akimi : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'abandonner cette fiction, alors si même si je met du temps à poster, je prend très au sérieux l'écriture de mes chapitres. -Non, je ne me vante pas, j'explique... Roh.- Et oui, le roi des babouins avec sa moumoute, n'empêche vaut mieux ça que des plumes... Parce que des macaques à plumes, ouais, bof hein ? Bon aller, je te laisse lire ce chapitre.

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Freak666chaos et Plew A.E.  
**

**Allez, c'est partit.**

* * *

Sur Terre, cave d'Urahara.

Un peu plus loin, Ichigo, Renji et Yoruichi, tout juste arrivée.

« Oya, vous étiez là depuis hier ? Je vous ai cherché toute la matinée. (La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le combat intense qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus loin.) Et bien, on dirait que c'est sérieux…

-Yoruichi-san, Gray est comme ça parce qu'Urahara-san l'a provoqué. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce qu'il compte en tirer.

-C'est clair, bonjour la furie !

-Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On faisait une pause et quand on a fait le point sur l'avancement de Gray, il a commencé à lui reparler de l'enlèvement.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange … (La jeune femme réfléchit une seconde, puis demanda, pensant avoir compris.) Est-ce que Gray se débrouillait bien avant qu'il n'arrive ?

-Oui ça aller, seulement elle n'avait pas l'air très concentrée sur l'entraînement.

-Je vois. Ne t'inquiète pas, Kisuke sait ce qu'il fait dans ce cas.

-Tu veux dire qu'il l'a fait exprès ? Comme pour qu'elle s'énerve contre lui ?

-À mon avis, ta petite protégée était encore préoccupée par cette histoire d'enlèvement quand vous combattiez. Kisuke a donc décidé de lui faire comprendre que son erreur, c'est du passé et que pour oublier ça, elle doit devenir plus forte. Bien sûr il a choisi la manière la plus adaptée pour Gray : la manière forte.

-Ok…Donc tout ça c'est pour qu'elle s'entraîne correctement. (Renji reporta son regard sur le combat.) Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Gray à l'air motivée.. (Il se sentit presque mal pour le gérant du magasin.) »

PdV Gray.

Alors comme ça je suis inutile, hein ? MOI, GRAY RAVEN, INUTILE ? Je vais lui faire avaler son chapeau tout rond. Il ne va pas s'en tirer si facilement.

Encore une fois, je me prend une raclée et disparaît sous une couche de poussière étouffante.

Il faut que je me booste, il me faut plus de force que ça. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre autant que je peux. Je ne vais pas laisser ce sale Pervers au Bob à rayures has-been piétiner mon honneur. Je me calme et expire longuement. J'ai besoin de toute mon attention et de tout mon esprit pour puiser plus de reiatsu. Bien sûr si j'étais au meilleur de ma forme, bien loin de mon état actuel, ce serait plus simple.

'_J'attends. Tu t'énerves c'est très bien, mais relâche ton reiatsu dans ce cas. Et vas-y franchement : puissance max' ou je change de porteuse !_

-Tais-toi et laisse moi faire, tu veux ? Je vais leur montrer qu'il ne faut pas nous chercher !

_-Voilà, __ça__, c'est la Gray que je connais ! Fonce, fonce, fonce !'_

Pour un peu, j'entendrais presque Kin sautillait sur place d'impatience. Je fais le vide dans mon esprit, concentration totale. Le nuage de poussière se dissipe à peine, je sens une espèce de flux énorme m'envahir progressivement avant de jaillir. Très vite, l'aura de mon reiatsu devient visible. Une aura d'une jolie couleur argentée et quelques décharges jaunes qui parcourent nerveusement sa surface. Je sens que ma puissance atteint son maximum, c'est le moment. Je ferme les yeux. Je lève mon bras et balance mon arme dans les airs. Je rouvre ensuite les yeux, tout en fixant d'un air meurtrier le Pervers au Bob.

« (Je prononce de façon distincte et en détachant les syllabes.) Ban-kai. »

Fin PdV Gray.

Dans le Hueco Mundo, grande salle.

Aizen m'a encore convié. À tout les coups c'est pour me donner sa décision quant au marché que je lui ai proposé, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui se trame dans sa tête de malade, moi.

« Akai-san, j'ai décidé d'accepter ta proposition.

-(J'écarquille les yeux de surprise.) Vraiment ? Euh, je veux dire… Vous avez intérêt à relâcher Orihime-san après-demain.

-Je vois que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, mais j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié non plus ta part du marché.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise et d'horreur : derrière le siège d'Aizen, une silhouette fine apparaît. Je détaille le concerné, que je reconnais bien vite. Il descend de l'estrade où Aizen "trône" et se rapproche de moi, un sourire intéressé vissé sur son visage.

« Enchanté, je suis Szayel A-

-Pollo Grantz, je le sais déjà.

-Bien, dans ce cas tu dois savoir dans quel domaine je travaille, n'est-ce pas ? (Je hoche la tête.)

-Szayel, tu peux maintenant l'emmener au laboratoire, et j'aimerais que tu commences les expériences sur elle dès que possible. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive lorsque mon regard croise celui du savant fou, et y rencontre une lueur effrayante. Je soupire intérieurement, c'est alors qu'une voix énervée, bien que troublée retentit comme pour nous stopper.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire ?

-N'aie crainte Orihime-san, il ne me serait d'aucun intérêt de la tuer, elle peut m'être beaucoup plus utile vivant-

-(Sa voix tremble mais elle paraît confiante sur ce qu'elle dit.) À votre place, j'éviterais de la toucher ! »

La réaction d'Inoue est extrêmement inattendue, du moins pour moi. C'est vrai que, quand j'y repense, j'ai pris la décision de la sauver grâce à ce marcher et sur le moment elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer. Devant le silence d'Aizen, elle continue tout en me regardant.

« (Au bord des larmes.) Anzu-chan, je ne connais pas tout te concernant, ni ce que 'Han' peut être, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : même si l'on me renvoie sur Terre ça ne changera rien.

-Ce n'est pas grave du moment que-

-ANZU-CHAN ! (Je sursaute.) Si ton but en me renvoyant sur Terre est d'éviter à Kurosaki-kun et aux autres de venir dans le Hueco Mundo, tu fais fausse route. (Elle s'arrête un instant et semble se calmer.) Tu crois sérieusement que ça suffira pour dissuader Gray-san et Hisagi-san de venir te chercher ? (Elle me sourit doucement puis reprend son air énervé en direction d'Aizen.) Si vous lui faite du mal, ils ne vous le pardonneront jamais. »

Je fixe Inoue-chan abasourdi. Elle se met en colère, et je la comprends. J'avais déjà sacrifié ma petite personne en pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais… Je suis une idiote. Je devrais un peu plus faire confiance à Hisagi et à Gray, au lieu d'essayer de les protéger alors qu'ils viendront ici de toutes façons…

Je suis soudainement sortie de mes pensées lorsque je me rends compte que je me trouve dans ce qui ressemble à un laboratoire ou plutôt, son plafond –une grosse lampe aveuglante en pleine poire, comme chez le dentiste…-. Je m'aperçois que je suis allongée sur quelque chose de froid et dur : du métal. Et fermement ligotée. Le visage de Szayel apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

« Bien, je sais que tu es attachée, mais je te demanderais tout de même d'éviter de bouger, cette table d'opération est censée résister aux coups et aux chocs, mais je ne préfère pas l'abîmer… Déjà qu'Aizen-sama limite considérablement mes recherches en ne m'autorisant qu'un budget ridicule…

-Je m'en fous pas mal de vos histoires, vous feriez mieux de me relâcher !

-Ala ? Et sinon, tu compte faire quoi, saucissonnée comme tu es ?

-Laissez-moi partir je vous dis !

-Injectez-lui le produit, j'aimerais travailler en _silence_.

-Qu'est-ce que- »

Je me stoppe sentant qu'on me pique avec une seringue. J'ignore de quoi est fait ce qu'on m'injecte, mais c'est efficace, je sombre rapidement.

'_**Quelle plaie tu fais. Voilà qu'ils s'amusent à bidouiller ton esprit avec leur connerie.**_

-Eh ?'

J'ouvre les yeux. Cette voix me paraît vaguement familière… Où est-ce que je l'ai déjà entendu ? Autour de moi tout est blanc, je ne distingue pas même s'il y a un sol ou un ciel…

'_**Si seulement j'avais un corps, ils seraient déjà tous tellement déchiquetés en lambeaux qu'on pourrait se servir dans leur entrailles. (Son rire me fait frissonner.)**_'

La voix semble plus proche, je sursaute et fais volte-face, mais rien. J'ai sentis que c'était là, mais ça a disparut aussitôt que je me suis retournée. Cette voix…

'_Si j'étais à ta place, j'oublierais la façon dont tu massacrerais ces types, on a un autre problème là._

_**-Oh vraiment ? Je ne crois pas, la faiblarde, c'est ton problème pas le mien.**_

_-Dois-je te rappeler que c'est grâce à cette « faiblarde » que tu peux t'estimer heureuse d'avoir un corps où loger ?_

_**-La ferme. Et ton avis j'm'en tape. **_

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que je suis encore ? Et je pourrais savoir qui parle ? Répondez-moi !

_**-On dirait qu'elle déraille la faiblarde, c'est intéressant, avec un peu de chance elle va perdre complètement connaissance…**_

_-Tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir. Je te jure que je ne vais pas te laisser faire ce que tu veux pendant qu'elle est dans cet état. _

_**-Parce que tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher, toi ? Comme la dernière fois par exemple ?'**_

Fin PdV Anzu. PdV Extérieur.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !...

-Que quelqu'un la stabilise, elle doit être rentrée en contact avec le sujet ! Apportez-moi le sédatif, comment évolue sa pression spirituelle ?

-YAAAAAAAARGHHH ! »

L'Octava Espada bien loin de s'être préparé à ceci, n'arrivait pas à gérer la situation. Sur la table d'opération, le sujet inconscient se tordait de douleur. Son corps se trouvait agité de spasmes violents et soudains, plié et replié. Malgré les nombreuses doses de sédatifs qu'on lui administrait, ses cris de souffrance ne semblaient pas vouloir diminuer mais bien au contraire redoubler d'intensité.

* * *

**AH ! La première scène en Point de Vue extérieur de cette fiction c'est... Une abominable scène de torture d'Anzu. T_T, je vous l'avait dit, qu'il y avait des émotions fortes : pauvre Anzu, juste quand elle avait décidé de se rebeller, la vie est injuste n'est-ce pas ? **

**QUOI NON ! ! ! PAS FRAPPER A COUP DE BATTES DE BASEBALL EN MÉTAL, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !**

**Sinon, Gray a fait un énorme progrès... Je prends volontiers les paris quant au style de Bankai de KinRakurai. ^^' Juste pour voir comment vous l'imaginez. **

**Bon, aller, ciaossu.**

**Sid.  
**


	28. Chap26 Invité surprise

**Bonsoir minna-san ! Héhéhé, laissez-moi le plaisir de vous présenter ce 26ème chapitre ! Tout d'abord il est chargé ce chapitre : enfin le Bankai de Gray, vous allez savoir comment ont fini les expériences de Szayel sur Anzu, et étant donné qu'il a été le revieweur à m'avoir posté ma 100ème review... -Et oui, déjà !- Ce chapitre accueillera Ryuu, le personnage qui appartient à Freak.**

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Plew A.E, Freak66chaos, Aotsuki-Midori Akimi, Tinette et MademoiZelle Kitty.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

PdV Gray.

« Ban-kai.»

Je récupère ce qui tombe : une énorme tsurugi*. Je remarque alors que mes vêtements ont changés : un hakama* blanc au niveau de la ceinture puis dégradé pour arriver à du noir juste au dessus des chevilles. Pour couvrir ma poitrine, je n'ai que des bandages blancs – j'en ai d'ailleurs aussi aux pieds- je constate également que mes cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval sur le côté avec encore… des sortes de rubans… Enfin au moins ceux-là sont dorés. J'empoigne donc fermement ma tsurugi de la main droite et annonce :

« **KinRakurai**, _Raiten_*****. »

Je vois que le Pervers au Bob ose me sourire. Je sentirais presque la veine battante apparaître sur mon front.

« Et bien, _Gray-chan_, tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux.

-(La veine vient de grossir, il ne m'écoute jamais quand je lui cause ?) Vous savez, il y a autre chose que je peux faire maintenant….

-Ah, oui ? »

Je le toise, irritée par son air faussement insouciant super agaçant. Je décolle aussitôt du sol. En un éclair de shunpô, je me retrouve face à lui. Il pare mon coup avec son sabre, les lames font pression l'une contre l'autre, puis des décharges jaunes de plus en plus nombreuses parcourent la lame de mon Zampakutô.

« Oya, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Je retire mon arme et, petit à petit, la lame de métal de ma tsurugi a disparut, et s'est changée en un éclair pur d'un jaune électrique très scintillant.

« Je vais me faire une joie de vous électrocuter vif, Urahara-san. (Je prends un sourire et un ton légèrement psychopathe sur les bords.) »

Un peu plus loin, Ichigo, Renji et Yoruichi, installés autour d'une petite table, en pleine partie de cartes.

« C'est bête, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir continué à être loger et nourri gratis pour les prochaines missions sur Terre. (Renji soupira.)

-Ouais, Kisuke était un chic type à part ça. (La femme-chat hocha la tête de façon désolée.)

-Dîtes, vous savez que, techniquement parlant, il n'est pas _encore_ mort ?

-Oy, Renji, je t'ai mis un as, tu dois piocher trois cartes !

-Hein ? Mais elle n'y était pas cette règle tout à l'heure !

-C'EST PAS VRAI, COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ JOUER AUX CARTES DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL ?

-Ichigo, il faut bien qu'on s'occupe nous. Et puis, Gray s'en sort très bien toute seule on dirait.

-Oui, nan, je sais que ce n'est pas le problème. (Le shinigami remplaçant prit un air sombre avant de continuer.) C'est plutôt pour Urahara-san que je m'inquiète, on dirait que Gray a sérieusement prévu d'en finir avec lui… »

Un petit bip électronique se fit entendre. Ichigo regarda son téléphone portable et constata avec surprise que le détecteur de Hollows signalait un danger, et pas des moindre, en plein centre-ville.

Hueco Mundo.

Je me réveille, et j'ai quelques vertiges mais ne suis pas trop fatiguée. Je regarde autour de moi en essayant de savoir où je me trouve, ma vision s'arrête sur un certain Espada.

« Ulquiorra-san, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais qu'on m'avait emmené dans le labo' ?

-Oui, mais apparemment Szayel-san a failli perdre le contrôle. Il t'a ramené ici.

-Oh, je vois. Je crois me rappeler que j'ai entendu des voix, et après j'ai commencé à avoir très mal au crâne puis plus rien.

-… »

Je me lève et sens quelque de doux et soyeux me caresser la nuque. Je porte une main dans mon dos, et mes yeux s'agrandissent légèrement. Je me retourne très vite vers le cuarta.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Quand est-ce que mes cheveux ont autant poussé ? (Je constate finalement la grande mèche trônant au milieu de mon visage, sur l'arrête de mon nez et obstruant légèrement ma vision lorsque je bouge.)

-Szayel-san a expliqué qu'il a pu arrêté l'évolution du produit en scellant de façon momentanée "la chose", mais qu'il n'a pas pu tout remettre en ordre.

-Comment ça "pas pu tout remettre en ordre", autre chose cloche ?

-Il ne me semble pas qu'il est évoqué autre chose.

-Très bien. Quand reprend-t-il son travail sur moi ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup. »

'_**Personne ne veux t'aider par ici. Il n'y a que moi qui peut faire quelque chose.'**_

Je laisse échappé un léger cri de surprise. Cette voix, je sais pourquoi elle sonnait tellement familière : c'est la mienne, en un peu plus rauque. _Han_. Comment peut-elle me parler alors que je suis complètement consciente ?

'_**Dit merci à ce bon à rien de chercheur. Dès que je pourrais, j'irais le remercier à ma façon. Haha.**_

-Han… ?

_**-Oui la faiblarde ? À désolée, tu espérais peut-être que j'allais essayer de prendre ta place ? J'aurais vraiment apprécié, tu sais, seulement ton cher Zampakutô est aussi fidèle à sa maîtresse que le toutou d'Aizen. **_

-Pourtant j'ai cru que vous étiez liés.

_**-Décidément ce type parle trop. Il ne sait pas se taire quand c'est utile.**_

-Oui, mais, il a bien fait. (Je m'efforce de catalyser ma peur actuelle au profit d'un problème plus grave.) Écoutes, Han… Tu proposes de m'aider n'est-ce pas ?

_**-Oya, je croyais que faiblarde comme tu es, tu n'oserais jamais me demander mon aide, alors voyons ce que tu peux bien avoir derrière la tête…**_

-Pour l'instant, ce que je veux, c'est stopper Aizen et sauver les Espadas qui peuvent l'être.

_**-Et qu'est-ce que tu suggère ?**_

-J'aimerais que tu me prêtes tes pouvoirs quand j'en aurais besoin.

_**-C'est impossible ça, faiblarde.**_

-Pourquoi ça ?

_**-Je croyais pourtant que ton toutou de Zampakutô t'avait tout expliqué ! Déjà, si tu ne connais pas son nom, c'est inutile de même imaginer pouvoir te servir de ma force. **_

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il faut que j'obtienne mon Zampakutô avant d'essayer de te contrôler.

_**-J'aime pas le ton que tu prends avec moi, faiblarde. Tu penses sérieusement que tu peux me contrôler comme ça ?**_ _**Ne te réjouis pas trop tôt !'**_

Sa voix est effrayante. Même si c'est en théorie la mienne, elle sonne très différemment de quand moi, je parle. Je m'interroge ne suis-je vraiment pas capable de contrôler Han ? Après tout, comment est elle restée enfermée dans mon esprit si longtemps. C'est vrai, si elle avait été libre depuis le début, c'est moi qui serais l'âme de trop. Elle aurait prit ma place… Aïe, je sens que mon mal de crâne me reprend, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je me repose finalement.

De retour sur Terre.

PdV Gray.

Le rouquin m'a interrompu pendant mon précieux combat, apparemment, il y aurait de nouveau du grabuge en ville. Du coup, je suis toujours en Bankai –sous prétexte que ça peut s'avérer utile- et on a shunpôté le plus rapidement possible depuis le magasin de l'aut' taré pour savoir ce qui se passe. On vient d'arriver en centre-ville, Kurosaki, Renji, Hisagi et moi bien sûr.

« Les mecs, on ferait mieux de se séparer ! (Ils hochent la tête en signe d'accord avant de disparaître.) Où est-ce que tu te caches, mon petit ? »

L'écran du téléphone –détecteur- n'indique plus la position du Hollow. J'avance donc à l'instinct et entrevoit alors quelque chose passé furtivement dans une ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue. Je m'y précipite seulement une fois sur place, plus personne. C'est un cul de sac sombre et vide.

« Alors, c'est carnaval aujourd'hui ? (Je me retourne tout en braquant Kin devant moi.) Oy, oy, doucement, je ne mords pas.

-(J'inspecte sa tenue que je connais parfaitement, mais quelque chose cloche.) Tu es un Espada ?

-Oh, tu as deviné ? Parce qu'on ne dirait pas que tu ais senti ma présence tout à l'heure.

-(J'ignore sa remarque, et le détaille soucieusement.) Non mais j'en suis pourtant sûre, tu n'était pas dans l'anime. Je connais tous les Espadas, dans ce cas pourquoi ta tête ne me dit rien ?

-C'est qu'on t'as mal informé ma jolie ! Je t'assure que j'en fais partie. (Il me fait un sourire du mec super confiant.)

-"Ma jolie" qu'il dit ? DIS DONT, JE TE SIGNAL QUE JE SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR ! Moi, je m'appelle Gray Raven, espèce de-

-Ryuu. Moi, c'est Ryuu. Ravi de te connaître aussi.

-(Je respire un grand coup, puis une idée me vient, je souris à l'Espada.) Dis-moi, j'ai un Bankai à tester, et vu que c'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas pu la tester sur le cobaye que j'avais choisi… (Je pointe ma tsurugi vers son visage.) Tu ne penses pas devoir me dédommager ?

-Essaie pour voir. »

Un sourire satisfait prend place sur nos visages tandis que je fonce sur lui. Il stoppe Kin avec sa main gauche. Comme précédemment, la lame de la tsurugi se charge progressivement et devient un éclair pur. Avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, je met fin à notre échange stérile –si, ça a du sens j'vous dis- et me déplace rapidement vers son épaule droite, la lame le frôle, mais il a esquivé à temps. Je fais trois bonds en arrière et le regarde.

« Bref, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je voulais un peu foutre le bordel, gentiment.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je cherchais à faire sortit Ichigo et les autres tout paniqués. D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé leur faire un coucou.

-... ?

-Laisse-moi faire, on va s'amuser. »

Je rentre –accompagnée de Ryuu- au magasin de bonbons du Pervers au Bob, et lorsque j'ouvre la porte et arrive dans le salon dans l'arrière boutique je vois Kurosaki se ruer vers nous l'air inquiet.

« GRAY, tout va bien ? Et Ryuu ?

-Bien sûr que je vais bien, c'est quoi cette question débile ?

-Tout reiatsu a soudainement disparu sans qu'on sache comment. Alors on s'est demandé ce qui t'étais arrivé.

-Ça, c'était grâce à moi. (Ryuu passe un bras autour de mon épaule et sourit très content de sa connerie.) Elle a été ma complice, j'avais prévu de vous faire flipper exprès.

-Tiens, y a pas quelque chose qui sent bon ? (Je cherche d'où sa peut provenir.) On dirait de la lavande je crois. »

Mon regard se porte alors sur Ryuu, toujours le bras par-dessus mon épaule, et je crois comprendre qu'il est l'origine de l'agréable parfum. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise là d'un coup…J'ai l'impression qu'il fait un peu trop chaud dans cette pièce.

« Dis donc Ryuu, tu peux lâcher Gray maintenant.

-Oh ? (Ryuu sourit l'air intéressé sans que je ne sache pourquoi, avant de resserrer un peu l'étreinte autour de mes épaules…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il chercher, un pain ?)

-Ryuu, t'es lourd. (Kurosaki semble profondément agacé.)

-Et toi t'es pas très patient je trouve.

-Ben qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? (Renji arrive dans la pièce et se stoppe, l'air irrité.) Ichigo, c'est qui ce type ?

-Ryuu. Un ami.

-Et il ne voudrait pas virer ses papates des nanas des autres, ton ami ?

-Tu sors avec Gray ? (Je capte plus tout à fait la conversation, mais je proteste en rosissant.) Je ne sors pas avec Renji ! Combien de fois je vais devoir le dire ?

-Alors, tu sors avec Ichigo ? (Je me défait de Ryuu bien vite et me lève. Je m'éclaircis la gorge en m'efforçant de ne pas rougir plus.)

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cet interrogatoire à la fin ?

-Quoi tu veux dire que t'as pas remarqué… ? (Il écarquille les yeux, comme s'il faisait allusion à une chose évidente.)

-Mais remarqué quoi ?

-Bah… »

Il se lève et vient se planter juste devant moi, l'air neutre, mais trop proche. Soudain une main m'attrape par le bras et me tire vers son propriétaire. Je lève un regard vers Kurosaki qui a l'air extrêmement –c'est bizarre- sérieux.

« Ça suffit maintenant, lâche l'affaire Ryuu. »

Après cet incident étrange et la tension retombée, on discuta avec Ryuu le reste de la journée, puis il dut repartir pour ne pas mettre en danger sa couverture auprès d'Aizen. Je me lève et vais dans le couloir, je croise le Pervers au Bob qui passe à côté de moi tout en chantonnant de façon très joviale une chansonnette stupide sans se préoccuper de ma présence. Ce type m'énerve. Mais passons, je part –enfin- me doucher et reprends trois fois du dîner avant d'aller me coucher. Déjà trois jours que les filles se sont faîtes enlevées.

* * *

*Tsurugi : épée japonaise à double tranchant. Ici, celle de Gray est du genre massive et carré. *Hakama : si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, je vous conseille vivement l'article de wikipédia qui l'expliquera bien mieux que moi et vous aurez quelques photos ^^'.

*Raiten : Empereur de la foudre. -Et oui, un seul mot pour tout ça.- C'est bien sûr le nom du Bankai de Gray.

**PS spécialement pour Freak** : **Euh, désolée, j'ai l'impression que je me suis emportée avec ton Ryuu. Il m'apparaît bien OOC. Je voulais juste qu'il taquine Ichigo, mais à priori c'est peut-être pas clair. T_T Donc encore une fois pardon, et ne me frappe pas hein... U.U *Se cache sous son bureau en tremblotant.***

**Voilà, alors, pour une fois je ne dirais rien sur mon chapitre, j'attends que VOUS me fassiez part de vos réflexions ! ^^'C'est bien, grotesque, stupide ? Envoyer moi vos reviews, merci. **

**Sid-X8.  
**


	29. Chap 27 Esprits entrelacés

**Kon'ban'ha minna-san ! Désolée pour ce chapitre qui a un léger retard. Alors au programme : ben on se bouge un peu, ça faisait longtemps que l'action n'avait pas était plus centrée sur Anzu que sur Gray, alors vous aller pouvoir en profiter là. On va en apprendre plus sur Anzu et ah, non je ne le dirais pas. **

Happy-chan : Merci pour ta review, et bien sûr je suis très contente que cette fiction te plaise. Héhéhé je compte continuer, ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais "pour tous mes fans", amis aussi pour moi ;D, allez bonne lecture à toi !

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Freak666chaos, Plew A.E (alias Plew-plewnette), Tinette & Aotsuki-Midori Akimi. **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde.  
**

* * *

Hueco Mundo. Environ 8hoo heure terrestre.

C'est aujourd'hui que le "marché" que j'ai passé avec Aizen a lieu. Je suis donc avec le traître ainsi qu'Inoue. Apparemment, c'est encore le cuarta qui se charge de la ramener sur Terre. Je vois qu'ils sont prêts à partir, je m'avance donc vers elle pour la saluer, nous chuchotons pour ne pas êtres entendues par les autres.

« Inoue-san… Je peux peut-être t'appeler Orihime-chan vu les circonstances, on est plus à ça près. (Je ris doucement.)

-Anzu-chan…On va se revoir, je sais que les autres doivent être en train de se préparer à l'attaque. Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?

-Ah, rien…C'est une longue histoire. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Alors, je te dis à plus tard.

-Ulquiorra, tu peux y aller.

-Bien, Aizen-sama. »

Inoue et le cuarta disparaissent par le couloir, et je me retourne vers Aizen, l'air ennuyé ce qui ne manque pas de lui décroché son sourire arrogant habituel. Il feint même l'ignorance en me demandant :

« Un problème, Anzu-san ? (Ce type m'énerve un peu plus à chaque fois que je le vois.)

-Je veux une preuve.

-Ne me fais tu pas confiance, voyons ? (Son sourire s'élargit. Que quelqu'un me l'étripe.)

-Plutôt mourir écorchée vive, oui. Et puis, il me semble que vous possédez exactement ce qu'il faut pour les suivre, vous savez, cet écran géant avec lequel vous observez Kurosaki depuis qu'il est devenu shinigami remplaçant ? (Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui souris très satisfaite de la grimace surprise et sombre du traître.)

-Je vois que tu es bien renseignée. Comment peux-tu savoir une chose pareille ?

-J'ai une bonne mémoire, c'est tout. »

Il ne répond pas et l'on change de pièce pour aller suivre le trajet d'Inoue et d'Ulquiorra. D'ailleurs je constate qu'on m'a collé un nouveau garde du corps pour le remplacer, Grimmjow, qui paraît tout à fait enchanté. –Je me demande vraiment ce que d'entre tous, celui-ci peut bien avoir comme raison valable pour rester le gentil petit sous-fifre d'Aizen…-

Sur Terre.

PdV Gray.

« *Bîîîp, bîîîp, bîîîp… Bîîîp, bîîîp- Sbaf.*

-Hn… Saloperie de téléphone portable, va ! »

Je me redresse dans mon futon en me frottant les yeux. J'ouvre le clapet de l'appareil, -sur le point de l'envoyer embrasser le mur s'il m'a réveillé pour rien- je fronce les sourcils. Encore _**ça**_ ? Je me précipite hors de la chambre, manquant de me viander en glissant sur le parquet -lequel subissant un cirage intensif d'Ururu voit sa puissance de glissade augmenter de trente pour-cent-, je sors de mon gigaï et passe à toute vitesse devant Renji et Hisagi qui prennent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner.

« Bougez-vous, on a de la compagnie, et pas de la bonne ! (Il se lèvent et me suivent aussitôt.)

-Des Hollows ? (Renji, ou l'art des questions inutiles, volume 1.)

-Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Vers chez Inoue. Dépêchons-nous ! »

On arrive enfin devant le petit appartement de la jeune rousse. Et je jette un coup d'œil intrigué vers le portable et me rends compte qu'il vient tout juste de perdre le signal du Hollow.

« Alors, c'est dans quelle direction ?

-J'en sais rien, il a disparut.

-C'est peut-être ton détecteur de Hollows qui ne fonctionne plus.

-(Je regarde Hisagi, peu convaincue avant de reprendre.) C'est bizarre pourtant, c'est Renji qui me l'a passé… Ah, remarque c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il bug.

-Je vais finir par m'habituer à être traité de débile ou de virus informatique à force et je ne vais plus réagir un jour…

-Très bien, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer, moi je vais vérifier au cas où.

-Okay, à plus tard. »

Ils s'éloignent à coups de shunpô, et j'en profite pour faire le tour du coin à la recherche de n'importe quelle trace de reiatsu. Soudain, un gros bruit d'explosion provenant d'un appartement attire mon attention, je me presse d'aller voir ce qui se passe. Une fois entrée, je tombe nez à nez avec Inoue, tombée à genoux devant une casserole au contenu carbonisé. _Orihime Inoue. _J'écarquille les yeux, figée.

« Inoue ? Attends une minute, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bien tu vois, je cuisinais.

-Euh, oui merci j'avais remarqué, je demandais plutôt ce que tu faisais sur Terre car aux dernières nouvelles Anzu et toi avaient été enlevées par Aizen.

-C'est long à expliquer…

-Alors attends on va commencer par se rendre chez Urahara et tu m'expliquera tout en détails en même temps qu'aux autres là-bas, okay ?

-D'accord, tu as raison. »

Je sors mon portable et compose le numéro de Kurosaki, tandis que nous sortons de l'appartement d'Inoue.

« Allô, Kurosaki ?... Ramène-toi chez le Perve- hum…Chez Urahara dès que possible… Il y a du nouveau au sujet d'Aizen. Tu sauras tout sur place, alors magne-toi, sale feignasse ! »

Je raccroche. Je peux me vanter de m'être levée tôt pour une fois, il n'est encore que neuf heures. Inoue et moi nous mettons donc en route pour retourner chez le Pervers au Bob.

Fin PdV Gray.

De retour dans le Hueco Mundo.

Maintenant que je suis sous la surveillance de Grimmjow, j'ai peut-être une chance de le convaincre de ne plus suivre Aizen. Si il y en a bien un qui devrait être d'accord avec mon plan parmi tous les Espadas, je suis certaine que c'est lui. Il est allongé sur son lit, bien qu'il ne dorme pas, et moi je suis assise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tu détestes Aizen, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Je vois… Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu le suivrais toujours si tu découvrais qu'il se sert de toi ? (Il se relève un peu et me fixe.)

-De quoi tu parles au juste ?

-Je te propose de t'allier à moi.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça stupide de me demander un truc pareil ?

-(Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, afin qu'il comprenne que je suis très sérieuse.) C'est très simple, tu as le choix : soit tu m'écoutes et tu m'aides, et on écrasera Aizen, soit tu refuse mais crois-moi, tu mourras, toi et les autres Espadas, de la main d'Aizen qui n'aura aucun scrupule à se débarrasser de vous.

-… (Il grogne avant de se frotter l'arrière du crâne l'air embêté.) Bah, et comment tu comptes faire pour l'arrêter, tu n'es qu'une petite shinigami, nan ?

-C'est évident que seule, je n'irais pas loin. Mais j'ai déjà songé à un plan, alors tu es de mon côté ou pas ?

-…De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me ficheras pas la paix tant que je ne dirais pas oui…

-Ce n'est pas faux. (Je souris.) »

Étant donné que je viens d'avoir en quelque sorte un premier allier, je lui explique ce que j'aurais besoin qu'il fasse de son côté. Il ne semble pas si méchant que ça au fond, de toute manière, quelqu'un qui déteste Aizen ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais… -Non, mais combien de personnes haïssent Aizen tout bien réfléchis ?-

'_**Ala, c'est pathétique, voilà que tu t'associes au premier venu et lui déballe un plan comme la gentille petite faiblarde et naïve que tu es. C'est pas que ça m'intéresse, mais qu'est-ce que tu feras, si ce type te trahit ?**_

-C'est un grand risque en effet, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je veux avoir une chance de sauver les Espadas, il faut bien que je les rallie à ma cause.

_**-Donc tu es parfaitement consciente que tu fais des choses insensées ? Oy, c'est étonnant de ta part !**_

-(Je serre les poings.) S'il y bien une personne qui n'a pas à me parler "d'actes insensés", c'est bien toi !

_**-Oya ? On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. Oh et puis je m'en fiche, fais-ce que tu veux. Profite bien de ce corps avant que je ne te le reprenne, hahahaha.'**_

Je m'aperçois que je suis au laboratoire. J'étais tellement concentrée sur Han que je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'on m'y amenait. On m'a de nouveau attaché sur la même table d'opération que la dernière fois. Un frisson parcourt mon corps de long en large au contact du métal froid. L'horrible figure de Szayel apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

« Alors, comment se porte mon sujet d'expériences préféré ? Ah, ne me remercie pas pour ta nouvelle coiffure, c'est gratuit, et puis j'étais obligé…

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire cette fois-ci-, Aïe ! (On me pique avec une seringue.)

-Là tu vois, je prélève un peu de ton reiatsu. Je pourrais l'utiliser pour faire des tests. D'après Aizen-sama, tu as du reiatsu en réserve donc un peu plus ou peu moins ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. (Il ricane comme si c'était drôle.)

-Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure…

-Oui, oui c'est ça. Passez moi le cachet. »

On me fourre littéralement une gélule dans le gosier que j'avale difficilement. Je me sens fatiguée, et je m'endors rapidement.

Je me réveille pour la énième fois dans mon monde intérieur. Cependant là, je suis saisie de terreur, paralysée. Ma jolie plaine toute blanche avec ses sapins gelés, elle est toute rouge…. Je me sens tomber à genoux dans cette neige maculée _de sang_. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

'_Tu n'y es pour rien. _(Je relève la tête vers mon Zampakutô, perdue.) _Ce que tu vois, c'est du à **sa** présence dans ton esprit. _

-Han ?

_-Oui. Tu te souviens, je t'avais déjà expliqué cela avant : elle et moi sommes liés. Je suis ton épée mais je ne suis pas complète sans elle, parce qu'elle fait partie de toi. _

-Oui, tu me l'avais dit. Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

_-La seule façon pour elle d'avoir accès à ton monde intérieur, c'est que tu ai souhaité lui faire face._

-C'est à cause de moi ?

_-Tu dois vouloir __la voir __inconsciemment , le fait est que c'est trop tôt. _

-Pourquoi, et tant qu'on y est, pourquoi toi non plus, tu ne veux pas m'aider ? (Mon Zampakutô écarquille les yeux de surprise.)

_-Es-tu en train de suggérer que je devrais te révéler mon nom ?_

-Évidemment. J'ai attendu que ce soit le moment, mais tu ne semblais pas trouvé ça utile. Il y a quelque chose qui te retiens, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Réponds-moi ! J'ai au moins le droit de savoir ça.

-_Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé, comment ton corps avait pu réguler deux âmes, notamment conservée la plus destructrice au fond et la plus calme au dessus ? _

-(Je fixe mon Zampakutô.) C'est toi. C'est toi qui t'en es chargé, pas vrai ?

_-C'est un aperçu de ce que mon pouvoir est. Je m'excuse de t'avoir caché mon identité, mais en acceptant ce pouvoir, tu prends des risques énormes après tout, m'accepter moi, c'est l'accepter **elle** aussi. Souhaites-tu toujours connaître mon nom en sachant cela ?_

-Oui.'

* * *

**Rah, je suis contente ! J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire le passage "argumentation avec la panthère bleue", mais après ça, je suis plutôt bien satisfaite du reste du chapitre. ^^**

**Alors, heureux ? Anzu qui va avoir son Zampakutô... :D ! Au fait, j'ai remarqué que ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement comique... **

**Bon j'attends vos impressions, comme d'habitude en espérant vivement que ça vous ai plu.  
**

**Ja nee~ !  
**

**Sid-X8.  
**


	30. Chap 28 Plan et confusion

**Ohayô minna-san ! Voici le 28ème chapitre. On ne connaîtra pas tout de suite le nom du Zampakutô d'Anzu, donc il va falloir faire preuve de patience, hein, par contre on va voir comment Anzu se débrouille pour mettre en place son plan, et on verra Gray qui va être témoin d'un malentendu pour le moins embarrassant. -Niark, niark.-**

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Freak666chao, Fav (un nouveau revieweur, ya-hoo bienvenue à toi ^^ !), Aotsuki-Midori Akimi, CrazyMariss (Encore une nouvelle, ^^donc bienvenue à toi aussi), Et Plew-plewnette. **

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Hueco Mundo.

J'ouvre les yeux et me lève d'un bond, parfaitement réveillée. J'inspecte la pièce où je me trouve du regard : on dirait qu'Aizen n'a pas demander à ce que je retourne sous la surveillance d'Ulquiorra. C'est assez louche de sa part d'ailleurs. Enfin, je ne vais pas laisser passer une chance pareille : ça me facilite grandement la tâche. J'entends la porte se refermer, Grimmjow vient d'entrer.

« Oy, c'est à toi ça ? (Il m'indique quelque chose par terre, et je me retourne pour voir de quoi il s'agît.)

-Aah, oui, désolée !»

Je ramasse aussitôt l'objet en question que je frotte vigoureusement contre mes vêtements pour le nettoyer avant de le détailler. Mon zampakutô. Un sabre avec une poignée bordeaux, une garde en forme de losange et un fourreau blanc orné d'une sageo* bordeaux également. Je remarque qu'au bout du fourreau un motif de chaînes noires est gravé, elles entourent l'extrémité du fourreau dans deux ronds de chaînes croisées.

Je me relève et coince le katana dans ma ceinture. –Oui, j'ai réussi à garder mon uniforme de shinigami.- Et je fixe Grimmjow en prenant un air soucieux.

« Bon, tu as pu préparé ce que je t'avais demandé ?

-Ouais. Au fait, d'où sort ce sabre ?

-Ah, je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, on y va ?

-Ouais. »

Nous sortons discrètement de la chambre du sexta, étant donné que le "château" d'Aizen est immense, le couloir est désert et nous ne croiserons pas grand monde. Je suis donc Grimmjow docilement, nous arpentons plusieurs longs couloirs avant qu'il ne s'arrête et me désigne une grande porte close du menton.

« C'est là.

-À quoi sert cette salle ?

-C'est une salle de réunion "de secours" : c'est pas la place qui manque dans le coin. (Il sourit, l'air moqueur.)

-Effectivement. »

Il pousse la porte et entre, moi sur ses talons. Je découvre une salle voisine pour ne pas dire jumelle à celle de réunion principale des Espadas, légèrement plus petite. Le sexta s'écarte un peu et me laisse constater qu'Halibel, Starrk et Linette, Nnoitra ainsi qu'Ulquiorra sont là.

Je referme la porte et me tourne vers la tablée.

« Bon, qu'on en finisse ! On m'a dérangé en plein entraînement pour une gamine insignifiante ! (La courtoisie lui fait cruellement défaut à celui-là, j'avais oublié.)

-Nnoitra, ferme-la. (Halibel dirige un regard neutre dans ma direction.) Bien alors, tu veux nous parler de quelque chose d'important il paraît ?

-Attends, attends, attends… D'abord, on pourrait me dire qui est cette petite ? (Starrk me pointe du doigt tout en baillant.)

-Je m'appelle Anzu Akai, une shinigami- »

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me rendre compte, Nnoitra s'est levé et m'a attaqué, heureusement pour moi, j'ai sortit mon Zampakutô au bon moment et ai pu l'arrêté. Je fixe l'Excité d'un air qui se veut extrêmement contrarié, bien que je tremble intérieurement devant son sourire de malade mental.

Je repousse son arme démesurée non sans une certaine difficulté, range mon katana dans son fourreau puis m'écarte de lui pour refaire face aux autres.

« Comme je disais, je suis là pour vous aider.

-Nous aider, mais pourquoi faire, on n'a pas de ton besoin d'aide nous ! (Je regarde Lilynette intensément.)

-Je veux vous éviter de vous faire mener en bateau par Aizen.

-Starrk, tu l'as vue ! Elle m'a ignoré ! (Lilynette croise les bras, visiblement vexée.)

-Je connais beaucoup d'évènements qui pourraient survenir dans le futur et d'autres concernant le présent et le passé. Ainsi, je sais qu'en restant aux côtés d'Aizen vous finirez tous par mourir que ce soit d'ailleurs au combat ou de la propre décision d'Aizen. (Stupéfaction générale, sauf pour Grimmjow.)

-Et, as-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

-Oui, par exemple je peux vous donner des informations que je ne suis censée connaître. (Je pointe du doigt Lilynette.) Tu es Lilynette Gingerback, en duo avec Coyote Starrk, vous formez le premier Espada. (Je coule un regard vers Starrk.) Je peux même vous dire que son tatouage est situé sur le dos de sa main gauche. Je peux aussi vous révéler le nom des résurrections de chacun d'entre vous. (Regards méfiants.)

-(Starrk plisse les yeux avant de souffler.) On dirait que tu en sais effectivement pas mal. Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il qu'une shinigami veuille nous aider ?

-Parce que… Je ne suis pas d'accord avec les agissements d'Aizen et que je ne veux pas que vous le suiviez. J'aimerais que vous puissiez êtres libres de son commandement et agir selon vos propres volontés. Vous ne méritez pas le sort qu'Aizen vous a réservé.

-…Quand bien même nous te croirions, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

-Une alliance. Si l'on s'unit, on aura beaucoup plus de chance de régler son compte à Aizen, bien sûr je ne peux pour l'instant pas vous exposer en détail mon plan. En revanche, je vous assure que si vous me suivez, je vous sauverais la vie. À vous de voir si vous êtes prêts à prendre ce risque. »

Je fais signe à Grimmjow que j'ai finis et nous sortons. Nous reprenons le chemin de ses quartiers et je soupire largement de soulagement d'en avoir fini avec cet entretient très tendu. Le sexta sourit avant de déclarer :

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, toi.

-(J'incline la tête sur le côté, en faisant les yeux ronds.) Bah, pourquoi ?

-On dirait que tu fais passer l'intérêt des autres avant le tien, c'est presque insensé.

-(Je réfléchis longuement, et suis prise d'un doute.) Au fait, j'ai trouvé étonnant de voir Ulquiorra présent, tu l'avais mis au courant pour la réunion ?

-Hein… Euh, non. (Il s'arrête et me fixe.) C'est mauvais signe ça, pas vrai ?

-J'espère que non. »

Ah, ça craint. N'empêche, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'était pas la en tant qu'informateur d'Aizen. On aurait même dit qu'il était préoccupé. –Oui, je sais, c'est difficile à imaginer.- En tout cas, il va falloir être encore plus prudente à l'avenir.

Sur Terre.

PdV Gray.

Depuis qu'Inoue nous a expliqué la situation dans le Hueco Mundo, on a décidé de se rendre là-bas le plus rapidement possible. Le Pervers au Bob est d'ailleurs en train de préparer le portail dans sa cave. Je suis assise dans le salon avec un thé, et tout le monde semble occupé.

Hisagi vient d'entrer.

« Ah, Gray, tu sais où est Renji ?

-Hum, je crois qu'il est avec Kurosaki et Urahara, dans la cave.

-Ok, merci (Il commence à partir, mais je l'arrête.)

-Attends, Hisagi, je peux te parler ?

-(Il me regarde très sérieux et déclare.) Si c'est au sujet d'Anzu, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. »

Il s'en va, et j'écarquille les yeux : c'était direct. Il est marrant lui, comment il veut que je demande à Anzu ? Seulement je ne pense pas que le harcèlement moral marche sur lui… -Tout le contraire de Renji.- Rah, maintenant ça m'embête encore plus d'être mise à l'écart !

Je bois d'un trait mon thé et repose la tasse dans un fracas sans nom. Je suis de mauvaise humeur maintenant. Kurosaki apparaît.

« Gray, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ah, Kurosaki. Rien. Alors, ça avance en bas ?

-Ouais, d'après Urahara-san, tout sera prêt pour demain.

-Okay. (Je me lève.)

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu verrais ta tronche. (Il veut vraiment jouer à ça, maintenant ?)

-T'as pas vu la tienne ?

-Comment je dois prendre ça, alors que J'ESSAYAIS D'ÊTRE SYMPA !

-À ton avis, TÊTE D'ORANGE ?

-Oh, là, du calme les tourtereaux, vos querelles de couple, elles résonnent dans toutes la maison. (Quand est-ce que Yoruichi est arrivée, elle sourit.) Z'êtes plus mignons quand vous vous taisez, compris ?

-(Je la regarde incrédule.) C'est de sa faute aussi, il m'a cherché. »

Soudain, Yoruichi et Kurosaki prennent un air étonné. Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Un hoquet de surprise se fait entendre dans ma tête, Kin semble partager leur surprise.

Bon, je vais secouer les deux en mode bloqué là, parce que j'y comprends que dalle.

« Et ben qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-(Yoruichi reprend son état normal.) Non rien, je suis juste étonnée de voir que vous êtes déjà ensemble, parce que au rythme où les choses allaient ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. (Elle tapote l'épaule de Kurosaki avant de sourire victorieusement.) Bien joué mon gars. Ah, quand je vais dire ça aux autres. »

Elle s'en va et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment comme quand on vient de faire une grosse connerie, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Je regarde le rouquin complètement larguée.

« C'est quoi le plan là ?

-(Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne embêté.) Yoruichi-san pense qu'on sort ensemble parce que t'as pas relevé sa moquerie de tout à l'heure. Du coup d'ici cinq minutes les autres aussi vont penser pareil.

-Plaît-il ? Je te signale que t'as pas relevé non plus, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait de _ma_ faute. Non, non, attends, c'est _toi _qui a commencé à me provoquer, donc ce n'est nullement mon problème.

-(Il me regarde l'air intéressé, en croisant les bras, un sourire en coin.) Donc le fait de sortir avec moi ne te gêne pas plus que ça on dirait.

-(Je rougis tout en fronçant les sourcils.) C'est quoi ce sourire ? Et j'ai jamais dit que sortir avec toi ne m'importait pas !

-Donc ça a de l'importance ? (Son sourire s'élargit, il se rapproche et je recule pour sortir du salon.)

-Arrête d'interpréter tout ce que je dis comme ça t'arrange, et ARRÊTE DE SOURIRE COMME UN NIAIS ! »

Je sors et m'arrête avant de me retourner. En réfléchissant à ce que je viens de dire. Je fixe le rouquin qui sourit toujours. Hum, serait-il possible que… Non, c'est définitivement impossible. Je rougis davantage avant d'aller très vite m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend tous aujourd'hui, je suis victime d'une farce, un conspiration ou alors je suis maudite ! Sale rouquin, je vais t'entraîner dans mon malheur.

'_Tu es plus perspicace que je n'aurais cru. C'est plutôt une bonne chose._

-Te voilà. Merci, mais j'ai un gros problème, j'ai été bafouée dans mon honneur là.

_-Quel honneur ? Au moins c'est bien, maintenant tu sais que ton amour est récipro-_

-Dit Kin. Tu veux que je t'étripe tout de suite ou j'attends d'avoir reçu un écorcheur ?

-_L'amour te rends violente, je plains Kurosaki. _

-MAIS LA FERME, je ne suis pas a-amoureuse de… Enfin je ne le suis pas, point.

-_Bon admettons, en attendant ça va être drôle la mission si tout le monde pense que vous êtes ensemble ! Il me faut des pop-corn… Et peut-être une boisson aussi ?''_

Mais qui m'a foutu un Zampakutô aussi inutile, sérieux ? Bon aller, je vais aller me doucher, ensuite j'irais me coucher et demain tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

* * *

_*Sageo_ : c'est le nom du cordon qui se trouve des fois attaché au fourreau des katanas. (Comme d'habitude, je vous conseille Wikipédia si vous vous les en savoir plus !)

Voilà, ça m'a parut assez long cette fois. Au fait j'ai quelques doutes au sujet de la dernière partie, parce que c'était compliqué de décrire tout de la façon que je souhaitais, mais il fallait bien que je donne un coup de pouce à Gray dans ses affaires sentimentales sinon, on aurait attendu cinq ans pour qu'elle se réveille. =.=' Pour la réunion avec les Espadas je suis plutôt satisfaite au final ça ne fait pas trop précipité.

Alors comme toujours j'attends vivement vos reviews, n'hésitez donc pas à me faire parvenir vos menaces de morts ou demandes en mariage, le tout c'est que j'ai votre avis x).

Bye-bye-bi~

Sid.


	31. Chapitre 29 Le monde creux

**Kon'ban'ha minna-san ! Je vous présente le 29ème chapitre. -Si un jour on m'avait dit que je présenterais le 29ème chapitre d'une fiction...- Il est légèrement plus court que d'habitude, je m'en excuse d'avance. **

**Sheshiru : **Il est vrai qu'en premier lieu j'ai décidé d'écrire pour moi, mais je suis toujours très heureuse quand on me dit qu'on apprécie ce que je fait, donc au risque de me répéter, contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, bonne lecture à toi.

**Happy-chan : **Yo, contente de te revoir :) Ne t'inquiète pas ça viendra pour Gray ; en ce qui concerne les arrancars, je te propose de lire ce chapitre ;P, bonne lecture.

**Remerciements spéciaux à : ****Tinette (qui m'aide à ne pas perdre le nord, merci de ta considération envers cette histoire); Plew A.E(Ma Plew-Plewnette !); Freak666chaos(Comment va Ryuu ?); CrazyMariss ( ****Aotsuki-Midori Akimi (Oui, Gray est lente à la détente.)et à Agrond (bienvenue à toi parmi les revieweurs). **

**Purée, mais, y a eu du monde sur le chapitre précédent, merci les gens quoi O.O !**

**Allez, je vous laisse enfin lire tranquilles.**

* * *

Sur Terre, cave d'Urahara.

PdV Gray.

Rassemblement dans la cave du Pervers au Bob. Il est 8hoo, c'est pour ça que je réprime un énième bâillement en me frottant doucement les yeux. Hisagi, Renji, Kurosaki et moi sommes prêts à partir pour le Hueco Mundo. Le Pervers au Bob et Yoruichi donnent leurs dernières indications aux garçons puisque je suis trop fatiguée pour les écouter attentivement.

«…Voilà, ah et aussi, vous savez que ces deux-là sortent enfin ensemble ? »

Je relève la tête, mon intérêt soudainement réveillé par la phrase de la femme-chat qui nous désigne, le rouquin et moi, avec un énorme sourire scotché sur son visage. J'écarquille les yeux, désemparée. Je dois protester, maintenant, sinon ce sera trop tard et ils vont vraiment la croire…

« Bah, comme tout le monde est au courant, c'est plus drôle. (Kurosaki s'approche et passe un bras autour de mes épaules d'un geste détendu.)

-Mais oui, bien sûr, et tu crois sérieusement que je vais avaler ça ? (Renji le regarde un sourire moqueur sur la figure.) Allez, allez, arrête ton char, regarde même Gray sait que c'est encore une de tes conneries pas vrai ?

-En fait c'est un ma-…

-Je ne plaisante pas. En plus, elle n'a pas nié, pas vrai ? (Le rouquin regarde Renji d'un air triomphant.)

-Les enfants, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre dans cette conversation très intéressante, mais le portail attend et Hisagi-san est déjà parti sans vous.

-On y va tout de suite. »

J'avance rapidement dans le tunnel sans me soucier du rouquin qui du coup reste derrière avec Renji. Je cours pour rattraper Hisagi et aussi pour échapper à la discussion des deux autres qui tourne à la prise de bec –comme si on n'avait que ça à faire à un moment comme celui-là-.

« Au fait, Chad et Ishida nous rejoindrons là-bas ?

-Non. Ils ne viendront pas, on a convenu qu'il serait plus prudent de garder Inoue à l'œil pendant qu'on sera dans le Hueco Mundo.

-(Je le regarde, franchement perplexe.) Attends, ne me dis pas qu'on est que quatre pour aller chercher Anzu ?

-Faut croire que si.

-Ok, là ça s'annonce _très_ mauvais… Sans déconner. (Je secoue la tête et jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule.) Dîtes donc vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, une fois arrivés, on aura encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'atteindre le palais d'Aizen !

-Oy, oy, tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de savoir si ce n'est pas toi qui vas nous ralentir !

-Eh ? (Les deux se sourient et me doublent, me laissant en dernière position.) Ah, je vois, on veut faire la course ? Bande de gamins, vous allez voir de quel bois j'me chauffe ! »

J'accélère la cadence, j'espère qu'Anzu va bien, maintenant tout n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Fin PdV Gray.

Hueco Mundo, Palais d'Aizen.

Aizen a demander à me voir, ainsi nous marchons dans les couloirs, Grimmjow et moi. En entrant dans la salle, j'aperçois Ulquiorra et Szayel aussi, tout m'a l'air normal. Je m'approche et le traître prend la parole, tout en détaillant mon arme.

« C'est donc vrai, Anzu-san, tu as obtenu ton Zampakutô ?

-Oui.

-Et bien toutes mes félicitations, je suis sûre que tu trouvera ça compagnie très importante, lorsqu'on te changera de cachot. (Je le fixe, surprise.)

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Allons, allons, c'est vilain de me faire des cachotteries. Moi qui avais gentiment accepté d'accorder liberté à l'humaine en échange de ta coopération, c'est comme cela que tu me fais preuve de ta gratitude, en semant le trouble dans mon armée ? »

Son visage affiche un sourire très satisfait, un peu fier. Quant à moi, j'écarquille très largement les yeux d'effroi alors qu'il continue son discours sur un ton faussement indigné.

Je reprends mes esprits, et toise Ulquiorra du regard, pas réellement énervée, plutôt déçue.

« Ulquiorra-san, tu- ! »

Je me fige aussitôt en sentant la présence quelque chose de pointu dans mon dos. Je réfléchis cinq secondes, et fronce les sourcils, de colère tout en fermant les yeux.

« (Je parle d'un ton mesuré bien que très irritée.) Même Grimmjow ! La réunion, c'était un coup monté, n'est-ce pas ? (Je rouvres les yeux, fixe Aizen de la façon la plus dépitée qui soit.) Vous saviez tout depuis le début, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait changer de cellule ? Que vous m'avez mise sous la surveillance d'Ulquiorra ? »

Les choses se présentent males, je m'énerve trop, il faut que je me calme. Respire, Anzu, respire !

'_**Pourquoi te retenir ? Ils t'ont berné, ils ont abusé de ta gentillesse, de ta dévotion, de ta confiance, pourquoi encore essayer de calmer le jeu ?**_

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas compris que je voulais les aider ? Je ne pourrais peut-être même pas me défendre s'ils tentent quelque chose contre moi, et il me serait inutile de seulement songer à les attaquer !

_**-Peut-être mais, ne te sens tu pas trahie ? Tu l'as dis, ils ne t'ont pas écouté alors que tu te préoccupais de leurs sors, c'est normal d'être énervée, qui ne le serait pas à ta place ? **_

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ?

_**-Laisse-moi faire, tu verras, je vais te venger. Tu n'as rien à faire, ce n'est pas toi qui t'en occupera, moi, je vais m'amuser et leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils auraient du comprendre eux-mêmes. **_

-Han ? HAN, Attends, ARRÊTE ! S'il te plaît !

_**-Trop tard faiblarde, contrôle tes pulsions la prochaine fois.'**_

Elle m'a eu, elle m'a énervée davantage en m'embobinant avec ses paroles blessantes. Je me sens bizarre. Je sais ce qui va se passer, il faut que je bouge, que j'empêche ça. **Non**… C'est trop tard maintenant, elle a raison, je m'évanouis déjà. **Non, je ne veux pas laisser ça se reproduire.**

PdV Gray.

On vient de pénétrer dans le Hueco Mundo, donc sans surprise, on se trouve au milieu d'un immense désert de sable blanc, tout pareil que dans l'anime. On avance sans vraiment savoir où l'on va, puisqu'il n'y a évidemment aucun repère pour nous guider.

« Gray, tu es sûre qu'il est ici, le château d'Aizen ?

-(Je fiche une claque sur le haut du crâne du lieutenant.) Renji, prends ton mal en patience, on a un autre problème à mon avis.

-Quoi ? (J'indique du menton le problème que j'aurais préféré éviter.)

-Ça. »

Le lieutenant au cheveux rouges se tourne vers ce qui apparaît actuellement comme étant un magnifique et énorme… Monstre des sables. –Ben quoi ? Vous voulez que j'appelle comment, je vous dis ce que je vois, désolée si ce n'est pas assez poétique à votre goût, mais, un monstre c'est pas fait pour être poétique.- Je disais donc, ce monstre des sables qui a l'air de vouloir s'amuser à nous barrer le passage, obstacle qui va nous retarder encore un petit peu plus.

« Je propose que on l'atomise tout de suite et on discute après ? (Je souris de toutes mes dents aux garçons, pressée de sortir de ce désert.)

-Comment tu veux lui parler, une fois qu'il sera mort, t'auras plus rien à en tirer.

-Qui a dit que j'allais le tuer ? Non, non, il nous sera plus utile vivant. Bon, alors, qui se dévoue ?

-C'est toi qui a eu l'idée, à toi l'honneur, Gray. (Renji me fait une espèce de révérence, comme si c'était un privilège d'aller jouer avec un ver des sables géant…)

-Très bien. »

Je dégaine Kin en sautant vers la tête de la bestiole –si toutefois cette chose en est une- et vais pour la couper légèrement, seulement cette dernière essaie de m'envoyer valser à coups de queue lents que j'arrive à éviter mais qui me tiennent à distance donc m'empêchent de l'attaquer. Je décide d'employer la méthode classique sur les monstres de ce calibre : je shunpôte sans cesse de tous côtés afin de l'étourdir et quand le ver n'arrive plus à suivre mes mouvements, je fonce sur lui et trace une longue coupure en travers de sa tête, qui se met rapidement à saigner quoique peu profonde.

'_Non mais Gray, essuie-moi ça tout de suite, le sang de ce truc est répugnant…'_

J'inspecte la lame de mon Zampakutô, recouverte en effet d'une substance noire d'aspect franchement douteux, je brandis le sabre d'un geste sec, pour enlever le sang avant de rengainer Kin dans son fourreau et me retourne vers les garçons, et leur présente le ver avant de déclarer :

« Messieurs, vôtre carrosse est avancé.

-(Renji monte sur la bête.) Allons-y.

-Au final c'est toi qui t'amuses, Gray. (En passant, le rouquin me frotte la tête en souriant.)

-Oy, les amoureux, c'est pas tout ça mais, vous flirterez plus tard, hein ?

-Hisagi, toi non plus tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! »

Ils rient tandis que je serre les poings en rougissant, avant de rapidement grimper sur le ver à mon tour.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, donc j'attends comme d'habitudes, vos impressions et vos remarques : TOUS A VOS REVIEWS !** _Si'ou'plaît._

**Sid...**


	32. Chap30 Han

**Bonsoir. Voici le 30ème chapitre. Non honnêtement, lisez ce chapitre avec l'esprit ouvert et concentré, je pense qu'il n'est pas forcément si mauvais. -Ou comment refroidir les lecteurs d'un coup net et précis **=.=-

**Happy-chan :** Salut, contente que ça t'ai plu. Merci pour ta review ! Au sujet de Gray, tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre, elle va mettre au clair la situation. Héhé, au faite : non je ne suis pas la meilleure, mais je vais m'efforcer de m'améliorer, ce sera déjà bien ^^.

**Seshiru :** Hello, d'abord un gros pardon pour ton prénom, je suis doublement impardonnable parce que, quand on sait comment je m'appelle... Bref, désolée. *Courbette.* Merci pour ta review ! Lis ce chapitre et tu devrais en avoir la confirmation -Parce que Gray est un peu fière donc elle évite de s'étendre sur les sujets sentimentaux ^^-. Pour Anzu, la réponse est également dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi.

**Steakinette : **Déjà bienvenue à toi et merci pour cette toute première review ! :D Contente que la fiction te plaise à ce point ^^, je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer même si encore une fois je ne mérite pas tant de compliments, haha... *Gênée.*

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Yurika Schiffer (Bienvenue aussi parmi les revieweurs !**) ; **Akatsuki the red moon ; Freak666chaos ; Aotsuki-Midori Akimi ; Plew A.E (Plew-plewnette) ; CrazyMariss. **

**Il y a vraiment de plus en plus de monde qui suit cette fiction ma parole O.O. **

**Je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve en bas.  
**

* * *

Hueco Mundo, dans les environs du palais.

PdV Gray.

J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé exactement depuis notre arrivée ici, mais nous venons enfin d'atteindre Las Noches. On vient de trouver une entrée –et je me dis qu'Aizen doit avoir un sacré complexe d'infériorité à combler si on en juge par la taille de son "palais" on comprends tout de suite qu'il lui manque des cases.- Bref une fois à l'intérieur, on tombe sur une salle qui m'apparaît très familière : cette salle ronde qui donne sur une multitude de couloirs aux directions opposées.

« (Je soupire en me rappelant que nous ne sommes que quatre.) Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, si on veut avoir une infime chance de retrouver Anzu là-dedans, il faut qu'on se sépare.

-Bien, dans ce cas… (On se positionne tous, chacun devant le couloir qu'on a choisi.)

-Avant qu'on parte, j'aimerais clarifier un certain malentendu. (Je prends une grande inspiration avant de continuer.)

-(Renji me regarde attentivement.) Gray, tu ne-…

-Kurosaki et moi ne sortons pas ensemble ! (J'hésite un moment, puis inspecte le concerné de biais.) Toutefois, si jamais je sors de là vivante, on pourra toujours en reparler… Maintenant, J'y vais ! »

Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'entrevoir leurs réactions, je m'engouffre en courant dans le couloir sombre. Faîtes que j'ai choisi le bon couloir… Anzu, attends-nous encore un peu, on arrive.

Fin PdV Gray.

Salle du trône.

PdV extérieur.

« Anzu-san, un problème… ? »

La jeune fille, toujours debout, se tenait à présent la tête baissée, le visage caché par ses cheveux et semblait s'être déconnectée de la réalité. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux noire glissa de son épaule et plus personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais le résultat était là : Grimmjow s'était soudainement reculé et son torse arborait une plaie rouge et saignante. Un rire rauque et étrange s'en suivit.

«**Oya, oya ! Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie m'amuser un peu, faut dire qu'on ne m'a pas aidé non plus. Enfin comme je suis là, j'aurais tord de me priver !**

-Serait-ce possible que tu sois Han-san ? »

Le traître sourit, agréablement surpris par la tournure des évènements quand la jeune fille releva la tête pour le jauger. Un étonnement bien contenu parcouru la salle. Devant Aizen et les quelques autres Espada étant présents se tenait une personne dont l'apparence était très commune à Anzu tout en différant par l'expression de son visage. Un petit rictus cruel et deux yeux allongés, petits et mesquins, emplis d'une fureur sourde.

« **T'es le type que personne peut saquer, pas vrai ? Aizen, ou…**

-En effet. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Han-san, il m'a était difficile de te faire sorti-

-(Elle le coupa.) **Hora, hora ! C'est toi le type qui s'est éclaté a trafiqué nos âmes, espèce de malade, j'ai failli crever avec tes conneries ! Tu vas voir comment je remercie les personnes qui se mêlent de mes affaires sans permission !**»

Han, sabre à une main, se rua aussitôt sur l'Octava Espada qui restait encore calme.

« Aizen-sama, dois-je… ? »

Szayel s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut le visage d'Aizen : un demi-sourire à la fois amusé et indifférant pour toute réponse à une question entendue. L'Espada dégaina alors son épée pour parer la jeune fille, perturbé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa lame. Han mit rapidement fin à l'échange, après avoir tranché Szayel sous les yeux médusés/amusés/impassibles des trois hommes présents dans la salle du trône. Elle brandit son sabre pour en nettoyer le sang d'un geste presque las puis descendit de l'estrade.

« **Vraiment. Aizen…**(Elle se tourna vers le concerné.) **Tu n'as donc aucun toutou qui puisse me divertir un peu ?... Sinon je pourrais aussi essayer de tous les débiter en petits morceaux, je verrais bien s'il y en a un qui me résiste. Haha. **

-Désolé mais, je vais devoir refuser ta proposition, Han-san.

**-Ehhh… Pourquoi pas ?**(Elle fronça les sourcils.)

-Vois-tu ces 'toutous' sont sous mes ordres, ça me dérangerait si tu te mettais à tous les éliminer surtout que si je me fie à la puissance de ton reiatsu actuel, tu ne serais même pas en mesure de lutter contre certains. »

Le sourire du traître s'élargit en prévision de la réaction de la jeune fille, cependant, il s'étonna de la voir sourire à son tour. Elle pointa Aizen du sabre avant d'expliquer :

« **Il est vrai qu'actuellement, le pouvoir que je possède n'est sans doute pas assez, mais le pouvoir dont je dispose ne s'arrête pas à ça.**

-Oh, disposerais-tu d'une réserve cachée ?

**-Rien de semblable. Malgré ça, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps enfermé dans ce corps sans pouvoir en sortir, j'ai su utiliser mon temps intelligemment. La faiblarde a finalement obtenu un Zampakutô, seulement la nature de son pouvoir ne peut être complètement éveillée par elle. Pour faire court, deux âmes dans un corps : un pouvoir partagé. Elle ne possède pas beaucoup de reiatsu et ne sait pas comment activer son shikai, par contre, elle ne pourra jamais activer de Bankai. **

-Pourquoi ?

**-Je le lui aie volé. Après tout, elle m'a bien volé mon corps. Je suppose que de toutes façons, ce genre de pouvoir me convient mieux qu'à elle. **»

Fin PdV Extérieur.

Quelque part dans le palais.

PdV Gray.

J'ai l'impression que je n'en finirais jamais de courir. Remarque, je ne me plains pas, jusqu'à présent je n'ai croisé personne. J'avance puis ralentis en voyant une porte devant moi. Je me retrouve dans une salle gigantesque et blanche à s'en faire mal aux yeux. J'inspecte la salle visiblement vide avant d'entendre des bruits de pas approchant, je colle vite contre un mur et attends silencieusement dans l'ombre.

'_Tu veux qu'on parie sur qui tu vas bien pouvoir tomber ?_

-Kin, je vois que ton sérieux ne faiblit pas, même dans une situation comme celle-là.

-_Non mais, franchement, je me fais du souci pour toi, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes sur quelqu'un de balèze, hein ?_

-Oui, merci, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Attends, tais-toi, ça vient par ici.'

Je cesse toute conversation –même mentale- et retiens ma respiration, je me décale tout doucement du mur et tourne la tête… Youpi, Tôsen. De un, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il fiche autre part que dans les jupes d'Aizen et de deux, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi le ciel s'acharne sur moi en m'envoyant un type qui a des sens plus aiguisés que n'importe qui et qui mettras ma mort sur le compte de la 'justice'. -Ok, là, ça faisait cliché, c'est vrai.-

'_T'es assez marrante quand tu flippes, ça change de d'habitude._

-Kin… Tais-toi.'

Je me fige lorsque j'entends une voix que je crois reconnaître s'adresser à Tôsen, oui je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part, mais où ? Et puis, il est en train de lui dire qu'il y a des intrus dans le palais… Déjà presque grillée, je m'y attendais. Je sors un œil de ma cachette pour faire volte-face aussi sec. GIN. TÔSEN ET GIN. J'ai le don pour m'attirer des ennuis. Bon, je dois sortir de là sans me faire repérer, mon objectif ce n'est pas la baston, c'est Anzu. Je me relève, mais mon sabre heurte le béton dans mon mouvement en émettant un petit bruit. Je me raidis automatiquement. Non, là, ça ne se présente pas bien.

« Tu n'as rien entendu ?

-Non, c'est sans doute ton imagination. Je viens de parler d'intrus alors tu entends des bruits venant de nulle part.

-Je suis certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Bon, je vais aller avertir Aizen-sama que les intrus ont pénétré dans le palais.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. (Je perçois des bruits de pas précipités qui s'éloignent puis un silence.)Bon, tu ferais mieux de sortir de là car ma patience à ses limites. »

Je fais quoi ? Je sors ou je sors pas, non, après tout, il sait déjà que je suis là ça ne sert plus à rien d'essayer de s'enfuir. J'inspire un long coup… Et sors de ma cachette en affichant l'air le plus neutre possible, Gin me regarde –à travers des yeux clos, comme quoi c'est possible- et s'étonne un peu :

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Oh, un uniforme de shinigami, et un Zampakutô. Tu fais partie des intrus donc.

-…

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup… Ah, peut-être que tu es intimidée parce que j'ai remarqué ta présence ? Ou alors…

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

-Comment ça "ce que je compte faire"… ? Ah ! Tu veux dire est-ce que je vais signaler ta présence, te combattre ou autre chose ? Bah, je n'ai pas envie de combattre pour le moment et l'autre est déjà partit signaler les intrus à Aizen, donc…

-(Je serre les dents avant de me rappeler d'un détail important.) Je ne crois pas avoir non plus envie de vous combattre, je cherche seulement Aizen. (Je pose ma main sur la garde de Kin.)

-Et donc pourquoi tu t'apprêtes à dégainer ? En plus je trouve assez étrange que tu n'ai pas envie d'attaquer un homme qui a trahit ton parti, tu es bien une shinigami, non ? (Il ouvre à demi ses paupières et je distingue ses yeux bleus super clair.)

-Je n'ai pas de raison d'attaquer un Capitaine, donc, vous pourriez me laisser partir ?

-Mais je ne te retiens pas. »

Je cours pour reprendre le couloir en me demandant s'il ne va vraiment pas me suivre. Je me dépêche sans savoir vers où me diriger.

'_Vu qu'il ne t'as pas attaqué il aurait au moins pu t'indiquer la route. _

-Très drôle Kin, très drôle.'

* * *

**Ça va, ça va je sais. Alors, pour éviter les malentendus je vais répondre ici à une certaine chose qui a du vous frapper : NON, Han n'est pas une Mary-Sue. Aussi faux que cela peut sonner, Han est : dérangée -comme je l'ais déjà dis par réponses de reviews à certains-, puissante mais malade sur le plan psychologique : elle ne traite pas Aizen comme son pote c'est juste qu'elle ne respecte personne, donc ce n'est pas une déesse, non à choisir elle serait plutôt plus un démon x) et encore. Enfin, j'ai conscience que ce chapitre paraît vraiment tendancieux... **

**Ps à Aotsuki-Midori Akimi : Pour la scène dont on avait parlé, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu. **

**Ps bis : Si vous voulez un chapitre spécial ou autre chose, vu qu'on vient d'arriver au 30ème chapitre je suis ok.**

**Bon aller, je vous laisse,**

**Sid.**


	33. Chap31 Confrontation

**Ohayô minna-san ! Ça commencer à faire long depuis le dernier chapitre, pas vrai ? Bref, contente de pouvoir clamer haut et fort "VOICI LE CHAPITRE 31 !" Alors, alors, je ne vais rien vous dire, vous n'avez qu'à lire pour savoir de quoi il retourne ;P. **

**Steakinette : **Salut à toi ! Et bienvenue parmi les revieweurs (et aussi sur le site, puisque j'ai vu que tu t'es inscrite ;) ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça te plaira :).

**Happy-chan : **Hellooooo ! Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas, t'es pas maso (sinon, que suis-je dans ce cas ? XD) Si ils t'emmènent à l'hôpital, j'irais te chercher pour te délivrer moi o3o ! Allez, bonne lecture ^^.

**Seshiru :** Yo ! Merci pour tes -nombreuses :D- reviews et pareil : bienvenue sur le site ! Ahaha, j'ai remarqué que vous êtes plusieurs à apprécié la présence de Gin : je ne souhaite rien promettre pour ne pas décevoir mais j'essaierais de le faire réapparaître (magie, magie) dans un chapitre futur. Haha, j'aime bien ton théâtre mental x), folle de ma fic' ? Oh, merci, ça me fait toujours plaisir et non, je ne te prends pas pour une folle... Quoique... ¬.¬ XD Je plaisante ! Sur ce bonne lecture à toi !^^'

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Freak666chaos (Ryuu est en bas, ne t'en fais pas :D); Akatsuki the red moon; Tinette (Le Gin-addict ^^);Aotsuki-Midori Akimi (Pas encore de scène bonus, mais j'y tiens pourtant à cette scène _ _'); Plew A.E (Refais moi deux "Oink, oink, pour voir ?" 8'D) et CrazyMariss. **

**Je vous laisse lire tranquillement, et on se retrouve en bas.  
**

* * *

Monde intérieur d'Anzu.

Je me réveille en constatant que j'ai atterri dans mon monde intérieur sans le vouloir. Une minute… Je suis consciente alors qu'Han est actuellement en possession de mon corps ? Il y a effectivement quelque chose qui cloche. Je me relève et sonde la plaine enneigée/ensanglantée d'un regard inquiet.

'_Il faut qu'on arrête Han au plus vite._

-Ah, _Kan'_ ! (Je sursaute et me retourne vers mon Zampakutô.) Attends, il faut que tu me dises, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Bankai volé et de pouvoir partagé?

_-Eh bien, j'ai quelques doutes à ce sujet, mais je crois que tu es la seule qui puisse comprendre ce qu'est la véritable forme de ton Bankai. _

-Hein…? (Je le scrute un instant avant de secouer la tête dans tous les sens.) Ah, non, non, je ne peux pas simplement rester ici à faire la causette avec toi ! Dis-moi comment on la stoppe !

_-Là-bas._ (Son regard se fige sur quelque chose devant nous, je me retourne.)

-Impossible… »

Un énorme arbre se dresse à l'horizon. Un arbre sans feuille, à l'écorce très foncée et aux interminables branches courbées et pointues. Super sordide : du Han tout craché. Je suis certaine que cet arbre n'était jamais présent quand j'entrais dans mon monde intérieur. Un objet luisant à la cime de l'arbre attire mon attention… Mais pupilles se rétractent de stupeur. Je pivote ensuite pour fixer mon épée dans les yeux, déterminée.

'Je dois récupérer _ceci_ ?

_-Oui, mais crois moi, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.'_

Palais d'Aizen, couloir secondaire (dortoirs des Espada).

PdV Gray.

Je suis à bout de souffle, j'ai couru comme une cinglée après avoir échappé à face de renard. Sérieusement, son sourire _est_ flippant. Je me repose cinq secondes, à l'entrée d'un nouveau couloir.

« Gray… Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches à Las Noches ?

-(Je relève lentement la tête, interdite.) RYUU- ? (Il plaque sa main sur ma bouche pour que je me taise et m'amène à l'écart.) Mmm… Mmm !

-(Il soupire et me relâchant.) Refais-moi ça, et ne viens pas pleurer si tu finies en charpie.

-Tu me menaces ? Je ne te savais pas si courtois… Bon, explique-moi plutôt qu'est-ce que _tu_

fiches à Las Noches ?

-T'as la mémoire courte. (Il me montre son tatouage à l'épaule gauche et je constate par la même occasion sa coiffure, je ricane.) Quoi ?

-Tu as un méga épi dans les cheveux. (Il soupire et lisse la mèche rebelle en question.)

-Je sais, depuis ce matin elle me saoule. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, et toute seule en plus ?

-J'suis pas toute seule les garçons sont là aussi. (Son visage se ferme un peu.)

-Donc cette histoire d'intrus…C'était vous.

-Ouais. Bref, on est là pour Anzu.

-Anzu ?

-Elle est prisonnière d'Aizen depuis une semaine et tu ne l'as jamais croisé ? Même pas au détour d'un couloir, ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui manque dans les parages… Ainsi, si tu pouvais m'indiquer la route jusqu'au malade à la mèche ça m'arrangerait.

-C'est vrai, Ichigo m'a dit que tu n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation…

-Merci, là je me sens encouragée. (Je prends un air on ne peut plus blasé.) Pour ma défense, chercher quelqu'un dans Las Noches revient à chercher une sucette au gingembre dans une épicerie de quartier : Impossible.

-Certainement. (Il affiche un sourire en coin genre je suis débile.)

-Arrête de te moquer de moi et amène moi plutôt chez Aizen.

-Avant, file-moi ton bras.

-Mais encore ?

-Je ne suis pas censé te connaître donc tu vas joué les prisonnières.

-Je vois. »

Je lui tends mon bras qu'il serre… Fort. Bah, ça fera plus réaliste. On se met en route pour "la salle du trône" car d'après Ryuu, c'est là qu'on a le plus de chances de trouver Aizen comme il y passe la majorité de son temps.

Fin PdV Gray.

PdV extérieur, salle du trône.

Aizen qui venait d'écouter l'explication de la jeune fille, la fixait intensément, son intérêt réveillé par cette nouvelle.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne nous montrerais pas ce fameux Bankai ?

-(Han sourit sournoisement.) **Il me faudrait un cobaye, pour pouvoir faire une véritable démonstration… **»

La discussion s'interrompit lorsque Tôsen entra dans la salle. Aizen releva la tête vers lui, un peu contrarié tandis qu'Han l'observait avec dédain. L'ex-capitaine de la neuvième division s'agenouilla près du traître.

« Aizen-sama, des intrus ont pénétré dans le palais.

-Oh, vraiment ? Où sont-ils ?

-Nous ignorons encore où ils se trouvent actuellement mais nous savons qu'ils sont plusieurs.

-(Aizen reporta son regard sur Han.) On dirait qu'Anzu-san est très appréciée, n'est-ce pas Han-san ?

-(La concernée toisa Aizen de façon amusée quoiqu'un peu amère par son ton.) **La faiblarde ? Oh oui, elle n'est pas fichue de se débrouiller toute seule alors elle a besoin de l'aide d'autres faiblards de son espèce…**

**-**Tôsen, sait-on combien ils sont ?

-Nous n'avons pour l'instant pas d'autres informations.

-Je vois. Les choses vont devenir un peu plus divertissantes par ici, c'est l'essentiel. (Un sourire satisfit prît place sur son visage.) »

Mais de nouveau, on fut interrompu. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ryuu traînant Gray par le bras qui entrait. Toute la salle redirigea son attention sur les nouveaux venus. Gray, elle, se figea bien vite lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

« An… ! (Ses yeux s'écartèrent d'étonnement lorsqu'elle distingua de quel regard son amie la jaugeait.)

-Et bien, on dirait que je rencontre enfin cette chère… Hum… Gray Raven, n'est-ce pas ?

-(Elle ignora complètement Aizen, toujours préoccupée par Han.) Tu n'es… TU N'ES PAS ANZU !

-**Whoua, t'as trouvé ça toute seule ? Vraiment, pas une faiblarde pour rattraper l'autre par ici. C'en est presque affligeant.** »

Et quand Han laissa échappé un petit rire rauque, la colère de Gray l'emporta sur sa stupéfaction. Elle entreprit de faire un pas vers la concernée seulement Ryuu renforça sa prise sur son bras, déjà pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et ensuite parce qu'il sentait bien que Gray n'était plus très objective à ce moment précis.

Fin PdV extérieur.

PdV Gray.

J'essaye de m'approcher mais Ryuu ne veut pas me lâcher. Je le regarde tellement énervée, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir l'air surpris. Je détourne le regard et le reporte sur cette fille… Non d'un chien, je suis certaine qu'il ne peut pas s'agir d'Anzu, malgré que la ressemblance soit frappante, son comportement est bien trop éloigné de celui d'Anzu. Dans ce cas, où est Anzu ? Je fulmine, je comprends à peine ce qui se passe. Je devrais sans doute plutôt m'inquiéter de ma sécurité à l'heure actuelle.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS D'ANZU ?

-**Tu m'as l'air bien excitée pour pas grand-chose. **(Pas grand-chose, elle parle d'Anzu là ?) **Tu sais, je peux très bien t'expliquer toute fois… (**Elle esquisse un petit rictus mauvais.) **Toute fois, si elle avait voulu te l'expliquer elle-même, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?**

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

-**Moi, rien voyons. Je suppose juste qu'on ne confie pas ses secrets aux gens dont on se fiche pertinemment. **(Je serre les dents, qu'est-ce qu'elle me prépare celle-là ?) **Tu ne t'es pas demandé, pourquoi Anzu s'était-elle confiée à Hisagi qu'elle connaît depuis si peu de temps et pas à toi, son 'amie de toujours'.**

-LA FERME ! Tout ça n'a rien à voir !

-**Hahaha… Que tu es naïve. **(Elle se tourne vers Aizen.) **Aizen, j'ai une idée…**

-Quelle est-elle, Han-san ? (Han ?)

-(Elle se retourne vers moi et me pointe du doigt, un sourire tellement démesuré que j'en frissonne sans le vouloir.) **Je vais tester mon Bankai. Sur cette gamine insignifiante. **»

Qui est-ce qu'elle traite de gamine insignifiante ? On entendrait presque parler le Pervers au Bob comme lors de mon entraînement au… Je réfléchis. Cette fille prétend posséder un Bankai. Tout à l'heure, Aizen l'a appelée Han… Han… C'est ça ! Inoue en avait parlé. Alors Han, c'est elle. D'accord, mais j'ignore encore où se trouve Anzu. Et surtout, si cette Han a un Bankai, il serait peut-être intelligent de réfléchir avant de foncer dans le tas.

« **On se dégonfle ? Tu es libre de ton choix après tout : soit tu me combats et tu meurs à peu près dignement, soit tu te débine et tu passe pour une faiblarde doublée d'une lâche. Oh, ah et… Tu meurs quand même. »**

Je retire ce que j'ai dis avant : elle me tape sur le système, largement plus que le Pervers au Bob. Han dégaine son épée lentement et me pointe de sa lame, très enjouée.

« Ryuu, lâche la prisonnière s'il te plaît. (Il s'exécute.)

-(Je me masse un peu le bras et dégaine à mon tour, exacerbée au possible.) Amène-toi. »

Aizen, du haut de sa chaise –son trône serait plus exact- semble ravi. Han, si c'est envisageable le semble plus encore. Tandis que je me concentre et que l'aura argenté et jaune électrique de mon reiatsu augmente et devient de plus en plus visible, une voix dans ma tête m'arrête soudainement.

'_Gray, attends ! _

-Kin, tu choisis vraiment tes moments : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-J'ai un drôle de pressentiment._

-Ben voyons. (Je roule des yeux et me remet en position d'attaque.)

_-Non, Gray je suis sérieuse là ! _

-Si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'arrive on gagnerait du temps, tu vois ?

_-Le Zampakutô de cette fille… Je suis sûre que je connais son reiatsu…_

-Je te demande pardon ?

_-Je sais ce que je dis ! J'ai déjà senti ce reiatsu avant, même souvent… AH ! _

-Kin ?

_-Gray… Ce reiatsu, c'est le même qu'Anzu.'_

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à Kin. Tout semble être devenu compliqué depuis qu'on a mis les pieds dans cette fichue salle du trône. Cette Han qui ressemble à Anzu à s'y méprendre, son comportement bizarre et maintenant son reiatsu, qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?

* * *

**Voilà~ ! **

**Alors, vos impressions ? J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, hein... é_è ( Manque cruellement de confiance en soi.)**

**PS pour Freak' : HAHA :'D ! Désolée, j'ai affublé Ryuu d'un épi ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas trop, si jamais c'est la cas tu peux t'en prendre à Plew -X'D- c'était son défi pour le chapitre 31 X'DDDDDD ! -Je plaisante, hein. De toute manière même avec un épi, Ryuu à toujours la classe :D.-  
**

**PS pour Plew-Plewnette : TU LES AS VU, HEIN DIS ? -Qui ? Les mots du défi bien sûr !- Normalement les quatre sont là... ^^**

**Allez, je vous laisse. -Bouh, il fait tout gris chez moi, rassurez-moi, on est bien en juillet ? ¬.¬- **

**BYE-BYE-BI~ ! 8D**

**Sid... ;D**


	34. Chap32 Douleur

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici le Chapitre 32. -Je me prépare pour les gens qui vont me jeter des tomates à la fin de ce chapitre : soit parce que c'est toujours relativement court; soit parce que c'est trop compliqué à suivre D':**-

**Meuh-la-vache-jaune : **Salut et merci pour ta review... Ben voilà, ton vœux est exaucé. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Seshiru : **Hello et merci pour tes reviews. Dis-moi, mais tu triches ? T'as un compte mais tu continue de reviewer tel un anonyme -ou pas, vu que tu signe de ton pseudo. -_-'- N'empêche je me plains pas, moi ça me fait plus de review X'D.- Merci j'espère que tu appréciera autant ce chapitre. Ryuu, mais c'est le beau gosse de service de Freak voyons X'D ! Non plus sérieusement : va voir la fiction Renaissance de Freak. ^^ Ryuu a déjà fait une apparition dans la fiction au chapitre hum... 26 il me semble. Bonne lecture !

**Happy-chan :** Yo et merci pour... CES DEUX IMMENSES REVIEWS o. o ! Alors toi quand tu délires, tu le fais pas à moitié, hein ? x) Mais c'est bien, ça me plaît bien. Oh, alors le chapitre t'as sauvé des profondeurs des Ténèbres juste à temps ? :O Tant mieux ^^. Bien sûr que tu peux m'appeler Sid-chan, pas besoin de demander pour ça :O. Au fait tant que j'y suis, bon Gray c'est pas Einstein, c'est certain n'empêche que si vous vous aviez un/une ami(e) atteint de dédoublement de la personnalité mais qui ne vous l'a jamais confié, c'est facile à deviner ? ._. Enfin j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Plew A.E (L'otarie...); Steakinette; Agrond; Freak666chaos; Aotsuki-Midori Akimi( ;D); Tinette et CrazyMariss. **

**Ah, aussi vous le verrez vous même mais je me suis permis un gros moment décoince -ou délire, ou barres selon les régions...- Cette partie s'appelle BONUS, et elle est tout en bas, à la suite du chapitre. Logique.**

**J'aurais une autre surprise je mettrais le lien en bas, alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :) !  
**

* * *

PdV Gray.

Dans la 'salle du trône' d'Aizen, la tension est palpable. Ryuu est retourné dans ses quartiers, et Aizen est accoudé sur son royal siège comme si il allait assister à un spectacle trépidant. Je resserre ma prise sur Kin' et toise Han d'un regard décidé.

« **Je vois que tu t'es décidée, dans ce cas inutile de te faire poireauter plus longtemps… **»

Satisfaite, elle reprend son Zampakutô d'une drôle de façon : au lieu de le tenir par sa poignée, elle positionne sa main juste après la garde de son katana, là où commence la lame.

« **Bankai. **»

Un flot de reiatsu impressionnant enveloppe Han. Une espèce de gris foncé assez glauque. Son épée se transforme en… Une immense faux. Le genre à scinder en deux une âme. Son manche et long, cylindrique noir verni et sa lame relativement épaisse, en métal très sombre avec des reflets cramoisis. Sa tenue à changer également : une robe légère d'un blanc immaculé uniquement recouverte par de grosses chaînes argentées et un cadenas d'une taille conséquente.

«(Han jette un coup d'œil au cadenas reposant sur sa poitrine et murmure, sans doute pour elle–même plus que pour les autres autour.) **Alors elle a eu le temps d'attraper **_**ça**_** avant que j'active le Bankai. Bien joué. **(Elle relève la tête vers moi.) **Cela ne m'empêchera toute fois pas de t'écraser tel un insecte. **»

Ignorant sa réplique, je me concentre puis lance mon sabre en l'air en criant tellement fort que ma voix résonne dans la salle :

« Ban-kai ! »

Je rattrape ma tsurugi.

« **KinRakurai**, _Raiten_. »

Et sans attendre davantage, Han me fonce dessus, visiblement excitée de combattre. Je pare son attaque mais elle rompt le contact d'un geste brusque et essaye de me trancher au ventre. Je shunpôte au bon moment pour l'éviter. Seulement elle n'est pas lente, et réapparaît juste devant moi presque aussitôt.

« **Tu n'es pas lente, t'as de bons réflexes…** **Pas sûre que ça suffira néanmoins !** »

Elle m'attaque de nouveau plusieurs fois et j'ai la mauvaise impression que je ne fais que le temps de me défendre et n'ai jamais d'occasions de l'attaquer à mon tour. C'est mal partit. En plus il est possible que son Bankai possède des pouvoirs dont elle ne se serait pas encore servit. Je m'arrête dans un coin de la salle pour reprendre mon souffle, haletante.

'_Gray. _

-Quoi ?

_-Taille la en pièces._

-J'avais déjà prévu de le faire, tu sais.

_-Je ne plaisante pas. Cette fille a un grain et elle a l'air pressé_

-Pressé… ?_'_

« **Déjà fatiguée ?**

-Roh, la ferme. Tu parles trop. (Elle sourit.) »

Cette fois-ci des décharges jaunes parcourent la lame de mon Zampakutô de plus en plus rapidement. Au bout d'une minute, c'est un éclair qui remplace ma lame. Au moment où j'assaille Han, celle-ci fronce les sourcils comme absorbée par quelque chose que je ne distingue pas, ce qui me laisse une belle ouverture dans sa défense. J'entaille sauvagement son flanc droit.

« **HAHA, ELLE VA ME LE PAYER, JE ME VENGERAIS SUR TOI ! **»

Elle reprend ses esprits et je n'ai pas le temps d'enlever mon arme de son flanc, elle l'attrape par la poignée pour m'empêcher de bouger, et avec son énorme faux, m'entaille profondément à l'épaule gauche. Elle la retire, et je recule de quelques mètres. Je porte une main à la blessure rougeâtre et me sens partir. Tandis que ma vue se brouille, je remarque qu'Han semble assez mal en point elle aussi…

Fin PdV Gray.

Monde intérieur d'Anzu.

Le souffle court, je serre tellement ma prise sur le manche de ma faux que je vois les jointures de mes doigts blanchirent. -Kan m'a expliquer d'où venait cet arbre que je n'avais jamais pu voir jusqu'à présent : d'après lui il apparaîtrait dans mon monde intérieur à chaque fois que Han prend possession de mon corps. Ainsi comme c'est la première fois que je me retrouve tout à fait consciente alors qu'Han détient mon corps, c'est la première fois que je le vois. Logique.- Je respire bruyamment. Je regarde Kan, qui acquiesce silencieusement de la tête alors je lève la faux et assène un dernier coup tranchant à l'arbre qui tombe lourdement dans la neige souillée de rouge. Je crois que j'entends quelqu'un crier… _Han…_

Fin monde intérieur d'Anzu.

Salle du trône d'Aizen.

PdV Anzu.

Je me relève, difficilement, particulièrement en sentant une douleur vive me traverser en dessous des côtes. Je regarde est distingue une blessure dont le sang à légèrement séché et a laissé un marque sur mon uniforme. Puis quelque chose proche de moi attire soudain mon attention : Gray, inerte sur le sol. Mes yeux se rétractent d'horreur. Je me jette sur Gray et la secoue lorsque qu'une longue coupure rouge foncée entre dans mon champ de vision. Une voix me sort de ma stupeur.

« Serait-ce déjà le retour d'Anzu-san ?

-(Je détourne mon visage de la blessure pour fixer Aizen.) La ferme.

-Je te demande pardon ? (Il parait réellement surpris pour le coup.)

-J'ai dis : 'LA FERME' !

-(Je le fixe d'un œil mauvais.) Oh, tu es sans doute énervée que ton amie soit morte n'est-ce pas ?

-(Je me lève et le fixe dans les yeux.) Elle n'est pas morte. Elle ne mourra pas… Du moins pas avant que vous y soyez passé vous-même !

-Tu comptes prendre la suite de cette chère Han et finir le travail ? Je pensais pourtant qu'en voyant les dégâts qu'elle a causés, tu ne voudrais surtout pas aggraver la situation, je me trompe ? »

Je jette un regard à la ronde, muette. Grimmjow porte une marque sur son torse le corps de Szayel qui gît aux côtés du trône d'Aizen et surtout… La blessure de Gray. Ce qui explique la d'où provient la mienne. Remarque, il fallait s'y attendre pour les Espadas mais de là à ce qu'elle s'en prenne à Gray, il n'y a qu'une seule raison. C'était contre moi. J'ai récupéré la véritable forme de mon Bankai avant qu'elle ne l'active, donc son reiatsu s'est vu limité grâce à ces chaînes. Et pourtant, elle a eu assez de temps pour s'en prendre à trois personnes…

Je m'accroupie près de Gray, et distingue un petit papillons des Enfers. –Je le cache pour ne pas qu'Aizen l'aperçoive.- Les garçons sont là aussi alors ? Ce papillon a été envoyé par Renji. Il dit qu'il a croisé Ryuu qui lui a indiqué la salle du trône et qu'il a envoyé un papillon des Enfers à Ichigo et Hisagi... Shûhei est là aussi.

« Tu crois que tes amis vont pouvoir te sauver ? (J'essuie les larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux.) Ou alors, tu as plus conscience de ton sort et tu sais qu'en plus de rester ma prisonnière, ils vont sans doute mourir devant tes yeux et donc tu anticipes ? (Il est taré.)

-Ils ne vont pas mourir. Pas plus que je ne vais rester ici. En tout cas, je ne compte plus vous laisser agir comme bon vous semble. Je vais combattre.

-Haha, que c'est touchant, on dirait que finalement, toi et Han n'en finissez pas de me divertir. »

Je toise Aizen sans rien dire. Je suis obligée de combattre pour gagner du temps. Je ne peux plus me reposer sur Gray ou sur quelqu'un pour me sauver. Je dois maintenant protéger Gray même si je ne peux pas la soigner. J'inspire longuement en fermant les yeux, effrayée comme jamais à l'idée de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je sors lentement mon sabre de son fourreau et pointe ma lame vers le sexta un instant et la redirige finalement vers le cuarta :

« Je vais t'affronter.

-… (Il ne répond pas mais Grimmjow lui ricane.)

-Tu t'es dis qu'il allait être plus indulgent que moi ? Pourtant tu risques de t'ennuyer…

-(Je jauge le sexta d'un air dédaigneux incertain en indiquant sa blessure du regard.) Je n'aime pas finir le travaille des autres.

-Sale petite- !

-Grimmjow, ça suffit. Ulquiorra, peux-tu t'en occuper s'il te plaît ?

-Bien Aizen-sama. (Évidemment si c'est Aizen qui le demande...) »

Le cuarta s'avance dans ma direction, mais ne dégaine même pas son épée. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié : il a de la force dans les doigts. –Et n'aime pas sortir son épée pour les petites shinigamies dans mon genre sans doute.- Pour ma part je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, Kan' je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien…

BONUS.

Han visite Las Noches. 

« (Elle arpente les couloirs en prenant des photos.) **Hora ! Ce palais est pas trop mauvais mais le blanc c'est craignos et sa tache : j'aurais choisi noir ça fait moins faiblard. **

-(C'est la guide qui parle, toute sourire.) Bien, prochaine pièce : la salle du trône ! »

Le petit groupe de touriste suit docilement la guide dans un énième couloir blanc et pénètre dans la fameuse pièce. Tout le monde émet de petites remarques admiratives -ou cassantes- sur l'agencement des lieux. Quand une certaine jeune fille attire l'attention du –pauvre- guide.

« **HAHA, L'EST TOP CE SIÈGE ! Bien qu'encore une fois le noir aurait était de rigueur ce trône flatte ma grandeur royale.**

-Hum, Mademoiselle, c'est le trône d'Aizen –à la mèche- Indomptable, veuillez descendre je vous prie.»

Complètement vautrée sur le dit 'trône'**, **les visiteurs et le guide prennent un air blasé avant que Han ne sorte une étrange faux de nulle part ce qui dissuade aussitôt leur désaccord.

* * *

**Fatigué, énervé, veut me tuer ? *Tremblote telle une feuille morte au bord du trottoir en plein Octobre.***

**Ben, il reste les reviews pour les déclarations de guerres... Sinon... **

**PS pour Aotsuki-Midori Akimi : Bon, c'est un peu remixé, hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu penses du BONUS ? :D**

**Et Cadeaux pour tout le monde : -Les personnes sensibles aux regards psychopathes devraient s'abstenir xD- http: / / reon-chan . deviantart . com / # / d3nuiyg **

**-Faudra enlever les espaces entre les caractères et y a deux '-' après 'reon'.- (Et oui, oui, c'est Han. -Désolée, j'suis pas une As de la tablette. T_T-)  
**

**Bye-bye-bi~!**

**Sid-X8.**


	35. Chap33 Sommeil profond

**Kon'ban'ha minna-san. Eh non, Sid-X8 n'est toujours par morte ! D'ailleurs elle vous annonce que ci-après se trouve le très attendu Chapitre 33 (n'est-ce pas Happy-chan ?) Je m'excuse évidemment des deux, trois mois (?) de retard de ce chapitre. J'annonce également que la fiction touche doucement à sa fin, peut-être encore deux ou trois chapitres de plus, mais pas davantage. (Tout a une fin !) Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas décidé de la finir prématurément, car je pense qu'une trentaine de chapitre, c'est plutôt une longueur correcte pour sa première fiction achevée. Et puis si je la rallonge, cela risque de devenir lassant, ce qui serait dommage.**

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Freak666chaos; Happy in Wonderland aka Happy-chan; Aotsuki-Midori Akimi(Contente que le bonus t'ais plu, tu en trouveras un autre à la fin de ce chapitre. ;) ;  
**

**Merci aussi à Akameko qui a ajouté la fiction à ses favoris.**

**Et à tous ceux qui me lisent/me suivent, même si vous n'avez pas le temps de poster des reviews**, **merci.**

**Bien, je vous laisse lire... **

* * *

Ulquiorra me fixe d'un regard dénué d'émotions, attendant visiblement que j'attaque la première. J'inspire profondément et resserre ma prise sur mon Zampakutô, d'abord, ce serait bien que j'arrête de trembler comme une feuille.

'_Anzu calme-toi. Être nerveuse ne va pas t'aider à combattre, bien au contraire alors détends-toi._

-Merci Kan', **là** je me sens vraiment rassurée.

_-Bon, tu te souviens de ma capacité spéciale je suppose ?_

-Un pouvoir pareil, malheureusement, on ne l'oublie pas facilement, tu vas m'expliquer comment l'activer ?

_-Oui. Premièrement, il ne peut être utilisé que si ton Shikai est déjà activé-_

-Mais comment ? Jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'entraîner pour pouvoir l'activer.

_-Je vais t'aider, cependant tu vas devoir te concentrer et puiser directement à la source de ton reiatsu. Ensuite pour ta capacité spéciale, il va falloir infliger deux entailles à Ulquiorra pour qu'elle s'active.'_

Je déglutis intérieurement sans répondre à Kan' : deux entailles, ça paraît simple dit comme ça, mais je me demande si ça l'est également contre l'un des plus rapide Espada comme adversaire…

« Aurais-tu perdu ta bravoure vengeresse de tout à l'heure, chère Anzu ? (Aizen me lance un sourire provocateur, je le toise d'un regard haineux et m'adresse au Cuarta.)

-Amène-toi, qu'on en finisse. »

Toujours avec son air antipathique, Ulquiorra sors lentement sa main de sa poche et pointe son index vers moi. Ah, c'est vrai, il préfère utiliser les Ceros plutôt que de sortir son sabre dès le début. J'esquive donc son Cero en shunpôtant au fond de la salle. J'en profite pour me concentrer et essayer de ressentir mon flot de reiatsu. Non, si je reste comme ça, je serais trop exposée aux attaques…

« _Bakudô no hachi : Semi !*_ »

Je charge une sphère assez grosse pour me protéger, même si je sais qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je ferme les yeux et fais le vide dans mon esprit en me focalisant uniquement sur Kan' et sur mon reiatsu. J'ignore combien de temps je reste ainsi avant de rouvrir les yeux, tendre mon sabre à la verticale et déclarer :

« **KonKanshu***, _Akuma no kusari*_. »

Mon sabre a été remplacé par la grande faux noire luisante que j'ai récupéré dans mon monde intérieur. Inutile de dire qu'elle est immense et que je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à porter une arme pareille sans en ressentir le poids. Je constate que la base de son imposante lame sombre est percée et qu'une chaîne noire y passe avant d'aller s'entortiller tout autour de son long manche cylindrique. Je me vois en prime dotée d'une cape à capuche noire digne de la grande faucheuse, y a pas à dire, ça en jette niveau lugubre. J'abaisse l'arme ce qui fait automatiquement disparaître la barrière de kidô avant de shunpôter en direction d'Ulquiorra. Il esquive au bon moment ma tentative d'attaque, sans effort même et charge un nouveau Cero en plein vers ma figure.

« Il va te falloir un peu plus de vitesse que ça pour prétendre survivre à mes attaques. »

Effectivement, je m'échappe un peu tard de la trajectoire de son Cero –qui gagne en précision et en vitesse au fur et à mesure qu'il l'utilise- et me retrouve violemment projetée contre un mur. Je me relève comme je peux de l'amas de gravas qui m'entoure et saute sur une occasion : l'effondrement de pierres à créé une telle poussière qu'il est difficile de distinguer quelque chose bouger. Je shunpôte donc discrètement en masquant mon reiatsu et profite de l'effet de surprise pour affliger sa première entaille à ce cher Ulquiorra. Une petite plaie saignante apparaît sur son bras gauche bien que blessure ridicule comparée aux dégâts que mon corps à déjà subit jusqu'à présent. Nous sortons ensuite de la 'fumée de poussière' et Aizen se sent encore obligé de parler.

« Dans quel état te trouves-tu donc, Anzu-san ? Enfin, j'ignore si ton ardeur à combattre relève plus de la bravoure ou de la folie.

-Je me fiche pas mal de vos états d'âmes vous savez, c'est si facile de parler quand on reste assis. (Je vois le rictus d'Aizen se voiler un instant, et souris à mon tour.)

-Tu ferais mieux de rester concentrer sur ce que tu fais.

-Eh- ? »

Je me retourne et Ulquiorra pointe son index au niveau de ma blessure à peine séchée, prise de cours, je fais dévier son attaque avec mon Zampakutô. Il m'envoie donc au sol de son autre main –sortie de sa poche elle aussi-. Allongée au sol, je m'assois tant bien que mal et porte une main à ma blessure, qui s'est évidemment rouverte. J'essuie un peu de sang au coin de mes lèvres. Plus qu'une marque, plus qu'une marque… Plus qu'une marque et je prends possession du corps de l'Espada. Je me remets debout un peu gauchement et fonce sur le Cuarta en tentant le tout pour le tout quand une voix me détourne soudainement de ma cible.

« ANZU ! »

Je pivote la tête, ais à peine le temps de distinguer Shûhei, Renji et Ichigo derrière lui, que Ulquiorra profite de mon inattention pour frapper en plein sur ma blessure. Je lâche Kan' dans un bruyant tintement de métal contre le sol, je sens la douleur perçante qui m'envahis et les voix étouffées des garçons qui doivent sans doute me crier quelque chose. Quelqu'un me rattrape avant que je ne m'écrase au sol. Exténuée, je ferme lentement les yeux.

« Dût…Dût…Dût… »

Assise à ses côtés, mon regard passe successivement de Gray à la machine qui retransmet ses pulsations cardiaques. Par mimétisme, je fixe mon propre corps, sachant que sous mon uniforme ce cache un épais pansement au niveau de ma rate. Je soupire longuement. J'ai eu ne chance inouïe que les garçons arrivent juste à temps. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé parce que j'étais très affaiblie, mais je crois que c'est Shûhei qui m'a soigné grâce à un sort de kidô.

Malheureusement ça n'a pas été aussi simple pour tout le monde…

« Gray…

-(La porte de la chambre coulisse.) Anzu-chan, tu devrais aller te reposer : même si tu es sortie d'affaire, il ne faut pas prendre le risque que ta blessure se rouvre.

-Capitaine Unohana, quand bien même j'essaierais de me reposer, il me serait impossible de dormir.

-(Elle soupire légèrement.) Je vois. C'est vrai que les dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes. (Elle marque un temps avant de continuer.) Néanmoins, tu n'es pas complètement guérie et en temps que médecin je ne peux me permettre de mettre la santé d'une patiente en danger alors je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te mettre à la porte.

-(Je me lève et sors.) Au revoir, Capitaine Unohana. »

Je marche en silence dans les couloirs de la quatrième division en repensant aux derniers évènements… La bataille de Karakura. Oui, en fait, après que les garçons m'aient rejoint et soigné tout s'est passé relativement vite. Déjà on peut dire que la bataille de Karakura n'a pas vraiment existé. Aizen n'a pas eu besoin de bouger de son trône car c'est le Gotei 13 qui s'est rendu dans le Hueco Mundo. Il a été prit de cours j'imagine, ce qui s'est avéré être un sérieux avantage pour nous. Même les Vizards étaient de la fête. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit –je n'ai pas quitter le Hueco Mundo donc je ne peux que retransmettre- la fausse Karakura a tout de même était créée au cas où Aizen filerait du Hueco Mundo pendant la bataille, et encore heureux d'ailleurs, c'est là où Ichigo l'a arrêté. Bien que j'ignore ce qu'il est devenu, Gin Ichimaru a été sauvé. –Je crois que durant une réunion confidentielle antérieure au début de notre mission, Gray avait expliqué les véritables intentions de Gin à Papi-Yamamoto-, Tôzen quant à lui est bel et bien mort… Les blessés sont pour la plupart sortis d'affaire. Tous, sauf Gray. D'après Unohana, son état est stationnaire en gros, on ne peut qu'attendre. Elle m'a expliqué que son coma n'a pas forcement été provoqué que par les blessures qu'elle a reçu et qu'un choc émotionnel peut être également en cause. Elle ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet, et moi j'ai tout de suite pensé à Han. C'est sûr que sa rencontre avec Han était imprévue.

Je toque et entre dans le bureau de Shûhei.

« Anzu.

-Shûhei. (On se regarde longuement.)

-Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as des cernes sous les yeux.

-Mais je-

-Tu ne seras pas plus utile à Gray en te forçant à rester éveillée. Je suis sûre que si elle te voyait attendre comme ça, elle te traînerait jusqu'à ton futon de force.

-(Le ton froid de Shûhei me glace le sang bien que je sache parfaitement qu'il veut m'empêcher de me morfondre sur moi-même.) Très bien, je retourne à la onzième. »

Je ressors, me demandant même pourquoi je suis entrée, et me dirige lentement vers ma chambre. Je sais le bien. Tout le monde me le répète. Ce n'était pas ma faute. Bien sûr que non, c'était la faute d'Han. Seulement les gens ont tendance à oublier que, si Han a pu sortir, c'est parce que je n'ai pas pu contrôler ma colère. Donc que si j'avais su me maîtriser rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Lorsque j'atteins le niveau de la dixième division j'aperçois, de loin, Matsumoto sortir. Cette dernière me repère automatiquement et vient vers moi, je remarque de l'appréhension sur son visage.

« Anzu-chan, on dirait que les résultats des analyses sont arrivés.

-Oh, je vois. Merci.

-Tiens-moi au courant d'accord ?

-Oui, évidemment, mais pour l'instant je vais aller me reposer, j'y jetterais un coup d'œil plus tard.

-Très bien. Tu as raison, tu as l'air exténué. Reposes-toi bien.

-Merci. (Je lui souris faiblement.) »

Je la salue et je repars. Je toise l'enveloppe blanche perplexe. Je l'avais presque oublié mais à notre retour à la Soul Society, la nature de mon Zampakutô a été un sujet de débat pendant plusieurs semaines. A vrai dire, j'ai bien une hypothèse sur le lien entre Kan', mon Zampakutô et Han. Pourtant j'espère me tromper, on verra bien ce que disent ces analyses. J'arrive à la onzième, et file directement dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de passer par la Grande Salle. Si j'ai faim à mon réveil j'irais manger mais là je veux seulement dormir.

Je rentre dans la pièce un peu froide à mon goût, pose l'enveloppe sur la table basse et me glisse dans mon futon. Je m'allonge sur la droite fixant la place maintenant vide qu'occupait avant le futon de Gray, mais le sommeil m'emporte avant que je n'ais le temps de m'en rendre compte.

BONUS.

Han et Kan en vacances dans le Hueco Mundo.

Han déambule lentement, sans grande motivation, puis s'arrête finalement avant de se tourner vers Kan', plus convaincue que jamais.

« **Nan mais y a pas à chipoter, c'est craignos et barbant et puis c'est tout. **

_-Tu n'arrives donc vraiment pas à apprécier la beauté des choses, Han ?_

-**La beauté tu dis ? Donc si je comprends bien, pour toi, la beauté correspond à un paysage de pâtés de sables géants à l'infini et une Lune fichue de travers, c'est ça ? (Conclut Han, un sourire sarcastique démesuré vissé sur son faciès.)**

-(Kan' fixa longuement Han avant de détourner le regard en soupirant.) 'Vont 'êtes longues ces vacances… »

* * *

_*Bakudô no hachi : Semi !_ : Bakudô numéro huit, technique d'immobilisation, Répulsion.

*******KonKanshu** : Kon signifie 'âme' et Kanshu désigne un geôlier, qui est la personne chargée de surveiller des prisonniers, donc théoriquement, son nom est "Geôlier des âmes".

_*__Akuma no kusari_ : "Les chaînes du démon."

**Reviews please ? ;D **

**Oh, non, j'ai faillis oublié. Pour me faire pardonné, j'ai décidé de poster le Chapitre 34 ce soir, alors à tout de suite~. ouo**

**Sid-X8.**


	36. Chap34 Eveillement

**Voici donc le Chapitre 34, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! ;)  
**

* * *

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, venant de me réveiller d'un rêve que j'ai déjà oublié. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était un rêve et non pas un cauchemar. Je me lève et alors que je m'apprête à ranger mon futon, je remarque l'enveloppe que m'a remise Matsumoto la veille. Je décide de l'ouvrir. J'achève finalement ma lecture, assez préoccupée. Les résultats des analyses faîtes sur mon Zampakutô confirment mes soupçons. J'inspecte les comptes rendus d'analyses plusieurs fois, et une fine enveloppe blanche glisse d'entre les papiers. Je la ramasse et, étant donnée qu'elle m'est adressée, la lit. C'est une convocation à la première division. Évidemment, les Capitaines et certains Vice-capitaine seront présents. Aucun doute qu'on va discuter de mon sort.

'_Tu sais, peut-être qu'ils ont déjà envisagé des solutions qui pourraient satisfaire tout le monde._

-Kan', je suis désolée mais ça m'étonnerait. Ils viennent de découvrir qu'une des deux intruses du Gotei possède non seulement un Zampakutô au pouvoir potentiellement dévastateur et de plus qu'elle est à peine capable de contrôler ce dit pouvoir dévastateur…

-_Je __ne __suis __pas __dangereux __moi._

-(Je ris légèrement devant la pointe d'irritation que je perçois dans la voix de mon Zampakutô.) Toi non, mais on ne peut en dire autant de Han.

-_Je__ t__'__avais__ dis__ que __le __pouvoir __que__ je__ mettais __à __ta __disposition __ne __serait __pas__ accepté __par __tout__ le __monde._

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Bien qu'on ait eu nos hauts et nos bas, je ne regrette certainement pas la décision que j'ai prise le jour où tu es devenu mon épée.'

Notre petite conversation intérieure prend fin lorsqu'un boucan infernal provenant du couloir se rapproche, et que finalement on ouvre ma porte à la volée. J'aperçois dans l'embrasure un Yumichika étrangement affolé, haletant, qui respire un peu puis m'explique tout.

« An-chan, la quatrième te réclame en urgence, bien que j'ignore pourquoi… (Il prend une bruyante inspiration.)

-Une urgence… C'est forcément ça ! Je dois vraiment y aller, merci de m'avoir prévenu, à plus tard ! »

Une seconde plus tard, je sors en courant de la onzième sans même prendre le temps d'informer ce pauvre Yumichika de l'urgence en question. –Je lui revaudrais ça.- Je shunpôte aussi vite que je peux jusqu'à la quatrième et ne m'arrête pour souffler que devant la chambre où m'attends déjà le Capitaine Unohana. Cette dernière me sourit aimablement avant de hocher la tête, elle chuchote simplement.

« Je t'ai averti avant tout le monde. Comme je te l'avais promis. Tu peux la voir mais je te préviens elle est fatiguée alors je te demanderais de ne pas t'éterniser pour ne pas qu'elle s'épuise trop. Quant à moi, je vais quand même envoyer des papillons des Enfers annoncer son rétablissement aux Vice-capitaine qui s'inquiètent également de son état. Je te laisse. »

Je la regarde s'éloigner puis j'ouvre doucement la porte, essayant de contenir mon impatience, bien que maintenant que j'y pense, je ne pense pas avoir jamais pu être plus impatiente de toute ma vie qu'en ce moment même.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

-GRAY ! ((Gray m'affiche un sourire resplendissant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire un énorme câlin.)

-OY ! Doucement, tu vas me casser. Haha.

-Ah, Pardon, désolée ! Est-ce que ça va ? (Je la relâche avec un tel empressement qu'elle paraît très étonnée.)

-Je plaisantais. An', qu'est-ce qui te prends, je suis pas en sucre, alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as l'air aussi perturbé ? »

Devant son attitude insouciante, je me sens très tendue. Je crois que toute la pression de ses dernières semaines est en train de refaire surface… Mais j'ai déjà pleuré, bien trop pleuré même. C'est donc sans verser une larme que j'expose toute la situation à Gray.

« Tu te rends compte que tu es restée inconsciente pendant presque un mois ?

-(Elle me fixe, interdite.) Un mois…

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller, j'ai attendue que tu ouvres les yeux pendant deux semaines assise à tes côtés, ne dormant parfois même pas. Le Capitaine Unohana voulait m'interdire les visites pour m'obliger à me reposer. Je m'en voulais tellement après ce qui s'est passé dans le Hueco Mundo… Je savais que j'aurais dû te parler de Han, seulement quand j'étais prête à le faire, je n'en avais plus l'occasion.

-Cette…Han, est-ce qu'il y a un rapport entre elle et la mort de tes parents ?

-Tu le savais ? (J'écarquille légèrement les yeux.)

-Non, enfin oui. J'avais simplement des doutes.

-Je vois.

-Quelle heure il est ? Ah puis quel jour on est aussi ? Je te jure, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu toute notion du temps, c'est carrément bizarre !

-(Je regarde la pendule accrochée au mur et me lève.) Ah ! J'allais oublier… Il faut que j'y aille !

-Hein, An' atten-

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, désolée Gray, mais cette réunion est vraiment importante ! »

Je dévale les couloirs de la quatrième sans me retourner. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'aurais bien évidemment pas quitté Gray d'une semelle avant qu'elle-même m'expulse de sa chambre. Malgré ça, la réunion avec les Capitaines est primordiale. Qui sait quelle décision ils vont prendre à mon égard ? Non, en plus si je ne pointe pas le bout de mon nez là-bas, je crains qu'ils apprécient moyennement qu'on les convoque pour rien. J'atteins les quartiers de la première division et me dirige vers la Salle de Réunion sans perdre de temps. Une fois devant, je prends une longue inspiration, relève la tête, puis entre. Sous les regards sévères et tendus des Capitaines ? Oui, ce n'est pas faux.

« Anzu Akai. (L'Ancêtre prend la parole en premier, comme toujours.) Nous avons effectué des analyses sur la nature de votre Zampakutô afin de savoir comment il fonctionnait. Nous nous sommes chargés de vérifier les résultats avant de vous les communiquer. Vous les a-t-on transmis ?

-Oui. Je les ai parcouru ce matin. (Et d'ailleurs, il n'y a que moi qui trouve bizarre qu'on informe la principale intéressée des résultats après tout le monde, ou alors c'est de coutume ?)

-Parfait. Dans ce cas vous devez savoir pourquoi nous vous avons convoqué ici, aujourd'hui ?

-(Malgré toute cette atmosphère de tension qui vient de s'intensifier, je ne fléchis pas.) Vous allez décider de quelle façon vous souhaitez résoudre le problème que je suis en train de poser à la Soul Society par le simple fait de ma présence, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est dit de façon un peu rêche, mais c'est exact. Toutefois, avant qu'on ne commence réellement à discuter de ton avenir au sein du Seireitei, j'aimerais que tu nous donnes ton opinion quant aux résultats des analyses.

-Je pense qu'ils sont crédibles. KonKanshu, mon Zampakutô ne peut activer qu'un shikai ayant une capacité spéciale, à savoir posséder le corps un individu s'étant vu infligé en moins deux coupures par lui. Enfin, Han n'est autre que la forme personnifiée du bankai de mon Zampakutô, ce qui expliquerait la différence de reiatsu entre elle et moi de façon logique.

-Tu es donc d'accord, bien. Anzu-san, as-tu une idée de ce que cela représente pour la Soul Society ? J'aimerais savoir si tu as conscience du problème auquel nous faisons face.

-Vous craignez que le pouvoir de mon Zampakutô, si jamais il venait à être utilisé pour de mauvaises fins, ne finisse par devenir une menace difficilement gérable pour la Soul Society ?

-C'est très résumé, mais c'est ça. (Ben j'allais pas épiloguer non plus.) Ainsi tu comprends que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'options quant à ton avenir à la Soul Society.

-Quelles sont ces options ?

-Soit, tu t'engages à suivre une formation particulière intensive afin de parvenir à contrôler entièrement ton Zampakutô, ce n'est pas impossible mais ça va te demander des efforts d'entraînements bien supérieurs à ceux que tu as reçu jusqu'à présent soit tu ne souhaite pas suivre cet entraînement et il faudra alors que les Capitaines et moi-même, envisagions de t'interdire l'accès au Seireitei par mesures de précautions. »

PdV Gray.

J'ai du mal à croire être restée inconsciente pendant trois mois. C'est comme si, entre le combat contre Han et mon réveil, on avait coupé un morceau de ma mémoire, ou que j'avais tellement forcé sur le saké que les effets en étaient multipliés par quinze. Le black-out par excellence. J'ignore pourquoi Anzu avait l'air si pressée mais au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi elle avait l'air de me prendre avec des pincettes. -N'empêche que si j'ai vraiment passé trois mois allongée dans un lit, je ne compte pas y rester une minute de plus-. Je me lève et constate que mes vêtements sont un peu légers pour sortir. J'ouvre une armoire, dans le doute, et prend les affaires que je trouves puis me change vite fait. Sans bruit, je fais glisser la porte coulissante et vérifie que la voie est libre oui parce que… Si jamais quelqu'un me voit, je suis certaine qu'on n'acceptera pas ma promenade clandestine. Je rase les murs des couloirs jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive l'entrée/sortie de la division. Je shunpôte ensuite jusqu'à la dixième, avec l'infime espoir de n'y croiser personne en chemin.

« G-gray ? (Eh merd*, raté.)

-Ikkaku…. Yo. (Je lui fais un signe de main, de loin, alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la chambre.)

-Sérieux, c'est toi ? Alors comme ça personne me prévient quand un membre de la même division que moi ce réveille d'un coma de plusieurs semaine, bonjour les potes.

-Oh, Ikkaku, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encor- ? Gray ! Tu es donc vivante. (Yumichika, rappelle-moi de te tuer quand je serais complètement rétablie.)

-Et oui, que veux-tu, la mauvaise herbe, ça s'accroche. (Je réplique avec un sourire en coin.)

-N'empêche que tu as mal choisis ton moment : tout les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaine sont en réunion et je crois qu'Anzu-chan y était également convoqué.

-Anzu aussi ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Ah, et bien figures-toi que son Zampakutô en a fait jaser plus d'un ces dernières semaines. Il fallait bien que Yamamoto face une réunion officielle afin de calmer les esprits.

-Son Zampakutô... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle risque en gros ?

-D'après ce que Yumichika a entendu, des analyses ont été faites sur son sabre et si la Soul Society le juge trop dangereux, elle serait considérer comme une menace et donc évincée du Gotei.

-(Je fronce les sourcils.) Tu déconnes, ils vont quand même pas la virer ?

-J'aimerais bien que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie mais je t'assures que non. Surtout que Papi devient sérieux quand il s'agît de Sécurité Intérieure. (Ikkaku soupire.)

-Enfin il ne faut pas être trop négatif : peut-être qu'on lui proposera une alternative. Dans ce cas tout repose sur la volonté d'Anzu-chan.

-Je vois… »

Me sentant soudain extrêmement fatiguée, je comprends que mes petites escapades sont peut-être prématurées, je salue Ikkaku et Yumichika avant d'installer le futon dans la chambre. Je m'allonge sur le matelas froid et m'endors telle une marmotte.

BONUS.

Kin' rencontre Han et Kan' dans le Hueco Mundo. 

Kin' qui marchait depuis plusieurs heures aperçut au loin deux silhouettes pâles aux cheveux noirs. Elle décida de saluer ces voyageurs qui pourraient, éventuellement, lui indiquer le chemin de la sortie. –Et oui, il y a des gens qui aimerait SORTIR de ce désert sans fin.-

« _Excusez-moi__… __Est-ce__ vous__ sauriez__ par __hasard__ comment __on__ fait __pour __regagner __le __monde __normal, __nan __parce __que __ça __fait __un __bout __de __temps __que __je__ marche __et __j__'__ai __l__'__impression__ de __tourner __en__ ronds__… _

-**Personne ****ne ****sait**** où**** est ****la**** sortie.**

_-Mais__ pourtant __il__ y __en __a__ forcément __une,__ non,__ sinon__ comment __feraient__ les__ gens__ pour__ ne __pas __mourir__ de __soif__ ? _»

La jeune fille fixait les deux jeunes gens; L'un occupé à méditer sur le pourquoi du monde creux, et l'autre a peaufiner un château de sable, ou plutôt, un tombeau de sable pour le moins glauque… La seconde arrêta son ouvrage et se dévoua pour lui répondre -avec son habituel regard de psychopathe en prime.-

« **Ils ****meurent ****justement**** de**** soif, ****s****'****ils ****ne**** se ****font ****pas ****dévorer ****par ****des ****Hollows ****avant, ****bien ****sûr.**(Devant le sourire sadique de son interlocuteur, Kin' força un petit sourire.)

_-Ah, __vraiment__ ?__ Je __vois.__ Merci__ d__'__avoir__ éclairé__ ma __lanterne._ »

Et elle s'éloigna… Très rapidement du binôme.

* * *

**Alors, alors, vos réactions sur ce Chapitre ? J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que vous pensez des petits bonus de fin de chapitre, s'ils vous dérangent ou si vous avez envie de voir une personnage particulier apparaître dîtes-le moi dans vos reviews !**

**Allez, bye-bye minna-san~!**

**Sid-X8.  
**


	37. Chap35 Carry on

**Hello minna ! Me revoilà avec le Chapitre final de cette fiction, le Chapitre 35. Désolée pour le délai, mais l'une de mes bonnes résolutions pour l'année à venir sera d'être plus rigoureuse dans les délais de postage des chapitres de mes prochaines fictions. u Je vais faire de mon mieux, m'enfin il y aura toujours sans doute des périodes ou je serais trop occupée pour poster. C'est la vie. .-. Enfin bref. **

**Remerciements spéciaux à : Plew A.E; Freak666chaos; Agrond; Steakinette et CrazyMariss. J'en suis toute émotionnée -ce verbe n'existe pas, veuillez ne pas prendre les mauvaises habitudes de l'auteur- de savoir que c'est le dernier chapitre. \( ;A ;\)**

**Bien je vous laisse lire.  
**

* * *

PdV Gray.

J'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond de ma chambre. C'est étrange comme en on arrive à apprécier les vieux plafonds en bois une fois qu'on a connu les plafonds blancs à vous en faire mal aux yeux des chambres de la quatrième division. C'est peut-être aussi parce que je sais qu'ici, personne ne me surveille pour vérifier si j'ai bien avalé mes comprimés ou que je n'ai pas fugué de la division pour aller on-ne-sait-où –j'ai cru que mon heure était venue lorsque le Capitaine Unohana s'est chargée de me surveiller personnellement, sous prétexte que "je ne tenais pas en place."- Cela va faire une semaine depuis que je me suis réveillée, et que Anzu a commencé son entraînement. Oui, évidemment, elle a décidé de rester à la Soul Society et donc de suivre un enseignement acharné supervisé par le Capitaine de la deuxième division, Soi Fon. Et quand je parle d'entraînement rigoureux, je n'exagère pas : d'après ce qui filtre jusqu'ici, Soi Fon l'aurait déjà conditionnée à devenir la parfaite petite ninja. Remarque vu qu'elle doit apprendre comment contrôler Han, je suppose qu'il est impossible de faire l'impasse sur un entraînement relativement strict. J'ai également entendu des rumeurs comme quoi, si elle réussissait, elle pourrait éventuellement être affectée à la division de son choix, je suppose qu'elle essayera de rejoindre Hisagi. Alors que je rêvasse -encore à moitié endormie- assise dans mon lit, on toque à la porte et fait glisser le _shoji*_ presque aussitôt.

« Gray ? Ah, tu viens de te lever. Dès que tu es prête va voir le Chef, il t'attend dans la salle d'entraînement.

-(Je décolle mon regard du plafond pour le fixer, intriguée.) Ikkaku, salut ! Tu sais ce qu'il me veut ?

-Hmmmm. J'ai ma petite idée : depuis que tu es réveillée, vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de combattre, pas vrai ?

-Oh. Mon Bankai l'intéresse. Je vois. (Je souris doucement.) Merci, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Alors qu'Ikkaku sort, il s'arrête avant de fermer la porte, impossible de dire s'il est inquiet, ce type affiche toujours à peu près la même expression.

« Ton corps comment ça va ?

-Je vais bien. Je crois que toutes mes blessures ont déjà cicatrisées.

-Ah, j'avais oublié ton super métabolisme.

-Haha ouais. »

Il se retire finalement et je me lève pour aller prendre une douche. Froide, mais pas trop. Le plus simple pour me réveiller rapidement. J'enfile mon uniforme et attrape Kin' au passage, je la glisse à ma ceinture et shunpôte jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. J'y trouve sans surprise Kenpachi et Yachiru, toujours perchée sur l'épaule du Capitaine.

« Ka-ra-su-chan !

-Oy Yachiru, Capitaine. (Je les salue d'un bref signe de tête.)

-Gray, Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé ?

-Un combat.

-Bah, je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes !

-Effectivement.

-Surtout depuis que j'ai aidé Ichigo dans le Hueco Mundo, après ça, il n'y a plus vraiment eu d'adversaires amusants, de quoi s'ennuyer pour un moment. Mais voilà que j'apprends que tu as dégoté un Bankai, j'ai hâte de tester ça ! »

Je rougis à l'entente du nom du rouquin, qui m'était complètement sortit de l'esprit ces derniers jours… Je m'étais plus préoccupée de trouver un moyen d'avoir des nouvelles d'Anzu, bien que maintenant je me rappelle que j'ai également une certaine affaire à régler avec Ichigo… Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées et dégaine Kin' en me concentrant. Je fixe le Capitaine, un sourire ravis sur le visage. Yachiru s'est installée un peu plus loin pour admirer le combat tranquillement.

« C'est quand tu veux.

-**KinRakurai**, _Raiten ! _»

Mon Bankai activé, je ne compte toutefois pas utilisé sa capacité spéciale. Oui, Yumichika m'a rappelé que les zampakutôs de type kidô n'ont jamais été très bien accueillis au sein de la onzième... –Il était inutile pour lui d'essayer de nier à propos de son Zampakutô, il savait parfaitement que j'en sais plus que la majorité des gens intérieurs au Gotei sur tout le monde...- J'attrape fermement ma tsurugi à deux mains et fonce sur Kenpachi. Un sourire ravi apparaît sur son visage tandis que nos lames font des étincelles sous la pression. Je m'éloigne et reviens à plusieurs reprises, reprenant peu à peu mes marques que j'avais eu le temps de perdre durant ma longue convalescence. Là je me rends compte que ça m'a manqué. Malgré ce que j'avais redouté à mon réveil, ma rencontre avec Han ne m'a apparemment pas troublé au point de ne plus vouloir combattre à nouveau. En revanche c'est clair que l'existence de Han me perturbe… Même maintenant. Kenpachi pare encore mon coup, et j'évite de justesse une coupure. À l'instant où je reprends mes esprits afin de ne pas me faire entailler, on interrompt notre affrontement. Tiens, voilà Renji. C'est pourtant rare qu'il vienne à la onzième… Encore plus lorsque c'est uniquement pour assister à mes entraînements, faut dire qu'il a toujours une montagne de dossiers en retard…

« Gray, tu veux sérieusement que je te tranche ou quoi ?

-Comme si j'allais gentiment me faire couper en deux sans me défendre… !

-(Il s'arrête et range son sabre dans son fourreau.) Non, ça devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui. J'aurais bien continuer mais-

-Karasu-chan ! Tu ne dois pas te surmener ! (Yachiru le coupe en me regardant l'air inquiète, tout en grimpant sur les épaules du Capitaine.)

-Je vais bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est aux petits soins avec moi, honnêtement c'est plus irritant qu'autre chose, je trouve. »

Je m'approche de Renji adossé au mur qui m'observe un minuscule sourire –que je distingue parfaitement- fixé sur son visage. Anticipant ma question trop évidente, il m'indique du pouce la porte.

« T'as un visiteur, on dirait.

-Un visiteur. (Je continue de parler tout en faisant coulisser le shoji.) Mais non voyons, il doit y avoir une erreur, je n'ai jamais de visi-… »

Je sors de la salle et me fige. Pourquoi, ou plutôt POURQUOI ?

« I-ichi… Kurosaki. (Je m'éclaircis la gorge.)

-Yo', Gray. (Dit-il, en souriant.)

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Whoa, cache ta joie surtout. En fait je viens tout juste de la sixième, on a détecté des anomalies avec les derniers Hollows qu'on a combattu sur Terre, du moins, à Karakura.

-(Renji nous rejoint.) Oui et ce que Ichigo ne te dis pas, c'est qu'il s'est aussi fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet-

-Roh Renji, la ferme !

-Quoi ? T'as qu'à me prouver que j'ai tors alors ?

-Haaa. (Je soupire, deux minutes ensemble et les voilà reparti. Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'enchaîner.) LA FERME VOUS DEUX, SI VOUS VOULEZ VOUS DISPUTEZ ALLEZ FAIRE ÇA DEHORS !

-Oui m'dame. / Bien chef !

-Z'êtes pas croyables.

-De toutes façons, moi je dois retourner à la sixième, c'est pas tout mais, le Capitaine m'attends. »

On salut Renji qui s'éloigne rapidement, puis je me retrouve seule avec le rouquin. Je me tourne vers le concerné avant qu'il ait le temps de parler.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs, un couloir n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter.

-Ah, comme tu veux. Au fait, Anzu va bien ?

-Oui, enfin, non, en fait… J'en sais rien. (Devant mon expression vide d'émotions, Ichigo pâlit.) AH, Non, elle va bien ! C'est juste que je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup ces derniers temps… »

Nous sortons du couloir pour se diriger vers ma chambre. –Oui, je dis ma chambre parce que pour l'instant, je suis la seule qui l'occupe mais bien sûr c'est également la chambre d'An'-, j'en profite pour lui expliquer la situation d'Anzu et l'entraînement. Lorsque j'achève mon long récit, je remarque que nous sommes assis dans le petit jardin fermé sur lequel donne notre chambre. Il s'agirait plutôt d'une cour, car d'autres chambres comme la notre la borde. –D'après ce qu'on nous a dit lorsque nous avons emménagé, aucune d'elle n'est occupée.-

Comme je sombre dans mes pensées, Ichigo me ramène à la réalité.

« Gray ? Dis, tu m'écoute ? Ce que j'ai à dire est important alors si tu ne m'écoutes pas, on va pas y arriver…

-Eh ? De quoi s'agît-il, c'est grave ? (Il semble se raidir, puis il secoue la tête.)

-J'ai dis que c'était important, pas que c'était grave. Mais, dois-je en conclure que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je pourrais vouloir te parler ? »

Maintenant qu'il me le demande, c'est vrai qu'il à l'air beaucoup plus sérieux depuis qu'on est seuls… Ah. Évidemment. Je regarde Ichigo l'air sérieuse à mon tour. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de choses sentimentales, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui commence.

« En fait Ichigo… (Il me fixe. Et j'ai du mal à continuer de parler. Je détourne le regard.) Je crois que tu as déjà plus ou moins une bonne idée de comment je te considère, pas vrai ?

-Hmmm… Bien en réalité, pas vraiment. (Il soupire et penche la tête en arrière, comme perturbé, il coule une œillade vers moi.) Tu es tellement sur la défensive et tu essayes tellement de régler tout tes problèmes toute seule que des fois j'ai du mal à savoir à quoi tu peux bien penser. (Il sourit.) Tu es plus difficile à déchiffrer qu'il n'y paraît !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Tu veux dire que j'ai l'air simple, c'est ça ? (Je fronce les sourcils.)

-Je veux plutôt dire que en dessous de la Gray Raven que tout le monde voit : celle qui protège Anzu presque mieux qu'un chevalier servant, celle qui croit qu'elle peut toujours s'en tirer toute seule, la vraie Gray Raven est une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable. Enfin à pe de choses près. (Il me fait un sourire en coin.) »

De mon côté, j'expérimente différentes phases de l'embarras : étonnement, stupéfaction, gêne, rougissement, et… Je me lève d'un bond. Faut dire que rares sont les personnes qui aient jamais percées ma carapaces aussi rapidement mais aussi efficacement.

« Whoa. Tu es complètement rouge. Tu rivalise avec Anzu à ce stade là.

-La… La ferme, tu m'énerve. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois tombée amoureuse d'un type aussi chiant, sérieusement ? »

Ichigo me regarde d'abord plutôt surpris, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je laisse tomber ça aussi crument, puis son expression change. Un sourire apaisé ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois ce genre d'expression sur le visage du rouquin.

« Maintenant que tu l'as dit, je suppose que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Tchhh. (Je croise les bras, toujours rouge.) Eh, d'inconvénient à quoi au fai- (Là-dessus, il m'embrasse.) »

Une fois de plus, on ne me laisse pas finir mes phrases. Une fois de plus, on ne me demande pas mon avis. Ce rouquin m'énèrve. Il m'énèrve tellement que plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que ça va être dur d'un jour rentrer sur Terre…

BONUS.

Kin' poursuit sa quête dans le Hueco Mundo.

Après avoir parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres et avoir essuyé des dizaines de dunes ensablées, Kin' découvrit à son plus grand contentement, ainsi qu'étonnement d'ailleurs, une oasis. Ne se faisant pas prier, la jeune épée se rua sur l'étendue d'eau bordée de palmiers et… Atterrit la tête la première sur le sable froid. Quelques ricanement retentirent tout près d'elle.

« Encore une. Les gens se bornent à croire que les mirages n'existent pas dans les déserts qui ne sont pas 'chauds', mais pourquoi y aurait-il une différence ?

-Laisse, cette petite n'a pas l'air très bien, elle divague sans doute parce qu'elle a marcher trop longtemps sans faire de pause. »

Kin' se retourna pour découvrir une femme d'allure plutôt sauvage, avec de longs cheveux châtains en bataille avec à ses côtés, un gamin aux cheveux rose fushia vêtu de blanc et ayant une queue de serpent ?

« Excusez-moi… (Kin', se risqua une nouvelle fois à demander conseil à des passants.)

-Hn ?

-Vous avez dit 'encore une', y a-t-il tant de personnes qui souffrent d'hallucinations ici ?

-(Les deux inconnus échangèrent un regard entendu, la femme prît la parole.) Euh, et bien, il y en a, disons que le tout c'est de ne pas finir comme ceux-là à cause des complications ! »

La femme indiqua en effet un groupe de personnages pour le moins étrange : une ombre au rire de psychopathe tranchant le sable insatiablement, une espèce de nouveau-né jaune à moitié papillon au regard morne ou encore un homme maquillé toussant fortement et pleurant du sang. Kin' sentit alors que si elle devait rester encore longtemps, elle ferait à coup regretter Gray de l'avoir laissé toute seule.

* * *

_shoji*_ : C'est le nom de ces fameuses 'portes coulissantes en papier de riz' alors que ce cher Wikipédia vient de m'apprendre qu'elles sont en réalité faîtes à base de fibre de mûrier. .-.b

**Alors, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette fin étrange. Qui vous a peut-être laissé sur votre faim, à vrai dire, je pense peut-être faire un épilogue. Quelque chose qui apaiserais la colère de certain(e)s que je sens peut-être déjà venir. *Se recroqueville en position fœtale.* Ainsi, il n'est pas inutile d'espérer quelque chose de plus pour cette fiction (même moi, cela me dérangerait de laisser une fin comme celle si sans rien y apporter), mais après cet épilogue, elle sera belle et bien terminée. **

**J'attends vos reviews, et également votre avis sur le bonus. (Pour ****celui-ci**** en revanche, c'est le dernier de sa série.) **

**Sid-X8. Oh et, Bonne année un peu en avance. ' v'**


	38. Épilogue

**Hello tout le monde. Voici donc l'épilogue. ****Il est très court mais je crois que ****c'est la longueur idéale. xD**

**Je remercie Freak666chaos qui, plus rapide que l'éclair, a déjà reviewer le Chapitre 35. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

PdV Anzu.

« Gray… Anzu… Réveillez-vous, allez. »

J'ouvre les yeux comme je sens que l'on me secoue. Je regarde autour de moi, à mes côtés, Gray se réveille à peine, et là debout en face de moi se tient mon frère, l'air inquiet.

« Vous êtes pires que des loutres. Cela doit bien faire une demie-heure que je m'efforce de vous réveiller et sans succès. La prochaine fois, avertissez-moi lorsque vous décidez de re-visionner l'intégralité de Bleach avant de tombé de sommeil. J'viendrais regarder aussi. »

Gray et moi nous regardons sans comprendre ou plutôt, sans vouloir bien comprendre. Nous nous sommes réveillées dans ma chambre, et d'après ce que je vois et ce que dis Ryuu tout porte à croire que nous nous sommes endormies sur mon lit après avoir regardé Bleach…

« Hmm Ryuuji, et la Chara-morphose ?

-(Mon frère me regarde sans apparemment avoir la moindre idée de ce que je raconte.) La chara-quoi ?

-Ah, non rien.

-Bon je vais aller préparer à manger, vous devez êtres affamées après avoir roupiller autant, je suppose. »

Fin PdV Anzu.

PdV Gray.

Inutile de dire que Anzu et moi sommes abasourdies. Est-ce qu'on a tout juste rêvé tout ces évènements, La Soul Society, Karakura, le Hueco Mundo, nos Zampakutôs… Non, c'est impossible. Cela semblait bien trop réel pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un songe. De plus, si j'en juge par l'expression qu'affiche An' en ce moment, cela signifierait que nous avons toutes deux eu un rêve très similaire ou voir même deux rêves complètement emboîtés l'un dans l'autre ce qui, à mon humble avis, est peu probable. Cependant, à ce stade j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut plus être sûres de rien.

Fin PdV Gray.

PdV Extérieur.

Dans la cuisine de la demeure des Akai, une personne préparait le déjeuner en sifflotant tranquillement. Elle éteignit le feu et posa la casserole sur la table à manger avant de murmurer pour elle-même.

« Fiou… Un peu plus et je suis sûre que Gray m'aurait démasquer. Encore heureux qu'elle était à moité endormie. Cela ne m'enchante pas de leur mentir mais j'estime que ça évitera trop les possibles débordements émotifs. Et puis, sinon je suis certain qu'elles ne seraient jamais rentrées, il va falloir que je cache la machine… »

Beaucoup plus loin, dans la ville de Karakura un certain jeune homme aux cheveux roux soupira en passant devant la vitrine d'une boutique de prêt-à-porter féminin relativement familière.

Presque au même moment, au Seireitei un autre jeune homme, Vice-Capitaine de la neuvième division, soupira de concert alors qu'il finissait de ranger une imposante machine dans la réserve.

* * *

**Voili-voilou~. **

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette fiction autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. (Bon, ça a pas toujours été la joie, mais au final, j'en suis finalement très contente et je ne regrette rien.) C: **

**J'aimerais évidemment remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu, et encore mieux reviewer et qui m'ont donné pleins de conseils toujours sympathiques et qui m'ont été bien utiles. Merci à Miyuki19, Freak66chaos, Bumblebee-chan, Amayumi, Cerise-san, MissBleach, Tenku no Miko, Keith Fye, Plew A.E, Shiratsuki Yukihime, Manga-overs-dose, Katae, Akimi**** (Aotsuki-Midori Akimi)****, MademoiZelle Kity, Tinette, CrazyMariss, Yurika Schiffer, happy-chan (Happy in Wonderland), Fav, Agrond, Seshiru, Steakinette, CupcakesCult, meuh-la-vache-jaune. **

**O. O Non de non, que de monde pour une toute première fiction. Whoa, je suis flattée. :D**

**J'annonce également que j'ai bien des projets qui sont déjà commencés, ou même dont l'idée danse dans mon petit cervelet, et qu'ainsi, vous entendrez encore, bientôt, parler de Sid... u *Regard de psychopathe.* **

**Bien, j'espère que vous jetterez un coup d'œils aux autres fictions que je posterais et qu'elles vous plairont. ^w^**

** Bye-bye-bi~ !**

**Sid-X8.  
**


End file.
